


Wygrać Wojnę: Pokrewieństwo

by LunaCarmesi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Severus wants to save Harry, Summer after GoF AU
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCarmesi/pseuds/LunaCarmesi
Summary: Petunia znajduje dokumenty adopcyjne Harry'go. Jak przyjmie on kolejną zmianę w swoim życiu? Jak mu się będzie mieszkało ze swoim ojcem Tobiaszem? I jak będą się układać relacje z bratem, którego nienawidzi z wzajemnością? Czy niewymowni pomogą Harry'emu, czy jeszcze bardziej zniszczą jego psychikę? Czy Syriusz będzie na tyle silny, że odzyska jasność umysłu? Co z Dumbledorem?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Prolog. Poranek u Dursleyów.

**Dziękuję bardzo, Zilidyi i Justusi7850 za to że x lat temu poświęciły swój czas na zabawę moim tekstem..**

**Jasmin Kain – Dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się na współpracę, próbujesz doszlifować dotychczasowy tekst i mogę liczyć na pomoc dalszych jeszcze surowych rozdziałach.**

**A teraz o tekście słów kilka: zatem Spoiler alert!  
Próba opowiedzenia o codzienności nastolatka, który mieszka pod opieką ojca alkoholika. Chciałabym, żeby wyszło realistycznie – jak wyjdzie, to się okaże.  
Vernon odbierając Harry’ego z dworca ma dla niego niespodziankę. Zapowiadają się długie wakacje, zupełnie inne od tych co zwykle – AU po czwartym roku. Harry trafia z jednej patologii do drugiej. Czy mimo to będą to jedne z lepszych wakacji? Czy Harry wykorzysta szansę spędzenia lata jako zwykły dzieciak – ani nie degenerat bez przyjaciół, ani nie zbawca czarodziejskiego świata? Jak się ma to tego wszystkiego Severus?**

**Zatem mimo niepokoju – ponieważ tekst własny jest dużo bardziej osobisty niż tłumaczenie, ma się dużo mniejszy dystans do niego – zapraszam do czytania..**

**Prolog**  
_**Poranek u Dursleyów** _

_Czwartek, osiemnasty maja 1995r._

To był zwykły, majowy poranek na Privet Drive. Dzień jak co dzień – poranki w tym miejscu nie różniły się od siebie.

Petunia Dursley jak zwykle wstała wcześnie, żeby przygotować śniadanie dla siebie i swojej rodziny. Była to kobieta niezwykle zadowolona ze swojego życia. Spełniona zarówno w roli matki, jak i żony.

Jej mąż, Vernon, kochał ją, wspierał i dbał, aby niczego jej w życiu nie zabrakło. Z kolei swojego piętnastoletniego syna, Dudleya, uważała za niezwykłego młodego mężczyznę, do którego nie mogła porównać żadnego z mieszkających w okolicy nastolatków. Według niej był pełen wdzięku i uroku osobistego – wierna kopia ojca. Przyjaciele lgnęli do niego, jak ćmy do światła. Odnosił same sukcesy. Wystarczyło, że przypomniała sobie, jak po niespełna roku treningów w klubie bokserskim zdobył mistrzowski pas, a uśmiech wkradał się na jej wąskie usta. Dumą napawało ją również to, że chłopiec miał żyłkę do interesów. Niedawno rozpoczął jakiś projekt naukowy, który już przyniósł pierwsze zyski. Na zachętę do dalszej pracy, Vernon przekazał mu równowartość tej sumy. Wraz z mężem byli zdania, że należy wspierać młodych biznesmenów.

Wszystko byłoby idealnie, gdyby nie to dziwadło – Potter. Mimo że przyjeżdżał tylko na wakacje, Petunia nie marzyła o niczym innym, jak o pozbyciu się tego szkodnika.

Przygotowanie dla swoich mężczyzn dziesięciu tostów, kilograma bekonu i jajecznicy z trzydziestu jajek zajęło jej zaledwie czterdzieści pięć minut. Zastawiła elegancko stół, na środku stawiając bukiet kwiatów, które wczoraj dostała od męża.

— Dudziaczku-Słodziaczku! Pora wstawać, skarbie mój najdroższy! — Dudleya obudził wysoki głos matki, pukającej do drzwi sypialni.

Słysząc jej kroki na schodach, przetoczył się na plecy i próbował przypomnieć sobie sen, z którego go wyrwała. To był dobry sen. Była w nim góra rurek z kremem, a obok niej druga, może nawet większa – wuzetek, do której dzieciaki z jego szkoły wciąż dokładały nowe porcje. Dudley znał tych smarkaczy. To przecież od nich codziennie zbierał pieniądze, by mogły bez strachu (przed innymi) oddychać w jego szkole. Wszyscy przecież wiedzieli, że zdobył mistrzostwo szkoły w boksie. Co prawda jedyny przeciwnik, który mieścił się w jego kategorii wagowej rozchorował się i nie mógł przyjść na zawody, ale Dudley o takie szczegóły nie dbał. Pas należał się jemu i to przynosiło mu wystarczającą satysfakcję.

Petunia po chwili powróciła pod drzwi.

— Duduś, wstałeś już? Śniadanko czeka.

— Prawie — odpowiedział.

Trzeba dodać, że śniadanie było jedyną rzeczą, która wyciągała go z łóżka.

Po zjedzonym w miłej atmosferze posiłku, pan Dursley chwycił swój neseser i musnął wargami policzek żony. Wychodząc, zmierzwił jeszcze włosy Dudleyowi, życząc mu przy tym powodzenia w szkole. Petunia przyglądała się temu z uśmiechem, pospiesznie pakując drugie śniadanie i dwie paczki Nimm 2 do szkolnego pojemnika na lunch. Przecież musiała dbać, by jej chłopiec miał dużo witamin.

Kilka minut po siódmej została sama w domu. Dokładnie posprzątała w kuchni i usiadła przy oknie, skąd miała doskonały widok na ulicę. Czytając magazyn, zastanawiała się, co też te gwiazdy sobie myślą; Miguel Pitt i jego konkubina (Petunia nie pochwalała takiego związku – to nie po bożemu) adoptowali kolejne dzieci – trojaczki z Konga.

Prawie było ich jej żal. Pewnie z każdym dzieckiem było coś nie tak, skoro musieli szukać kolejnych. Ona miała jedno, ale za to idealne. Rozmyślając nad tym, wyjrzała przez okno i zauważyła, że chodnikiem idzie Gabi Milion. Dziewczyna ubrana jedynie w króciutką spódniczkę i obcisłą bluzkę, chodziła z Dudleyem do podstawówki, ale to, jak teraz się ubierała…

_Pewnie idzie się puścić z tym Macarym spod piętnastki, pomyślała oburzona. Że też matka pozwala jej się tak szlajać. I tak wyglądać._

Wczoraj słyszała od Betty Milovic, że Martha Perren widziała, jak Gabi kupuje wino w sklepie. Później prawdopodobnie poszła do niego na noc, bo rodzice chłopaka pojechali do ciotki do Londynu na rocznicę ślubu.

Petunia wypiła mocną, czarną kawę i postanowiła czymś się zająć. Przez następnych kilka godzin nic ciekawego nie powinno się dziać, bo ulica będzie raczej opustoszała. Jako że dawno nie zaglądała na strych, uznała, że należy tam posprzątać. W końcu kiedyś trzeba powyrzucać stare graty. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli odda je do kościoła. Dla bezdomnych. Sąsiedzi z pewnością to zobaczą i będą podziwiać jej hojność. Zadowolona z takiej perspektywy, ruszyła w górę jasnych, błyszczących czystością schodów.

Dwie godziny później, po znalezieniu masy niepotrzebnych książek i starych ubrań, zostało jej do przejrzenia ostatnie pudło. Otwierając pierwszy z brzegu wolumin zobaczyła, że to dziennik należący niegdyś do jej siostry. Na samo wspomnienie tej kobiety Petunia poczuła gniew.

_No tak, cały dzień zepsuty na samą myśl o niej!_

Już miała wyrzucić książeczkę do spalenia, kiedy spod okładki wysunął się nieco zniszczony pergamin. Dokumenty adopcyjne Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera. Rozszerzyła ze zdziwienia oczy, dochodząc do wniosku, że może jednak ten dzień nie będzie taki zły jak sądziła.


	2. Niespodzianka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję bardzo, Zilidyi i Justusi7850 za to że x lat temu poświęciły swój czas na zabawę moim tekstem..
> 
> Jasmin Kain – Dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się na współpracę, próbujesz doszlifować dotychczasowy tekst i mogę liczyć na pomoc dalszych jeszcze surowych rozdziałach.

**Rozdział 1  
 _Niespodzianka_**

_Piątek, trzydziesty czerwca 1995_

— Fred... George... poczekajcie chwilę.

Bliźniacy zawrócili. Harry otworzył swój kufer i wyciągnął sakiewkę z nagrodą.

— Weźcie to — rzekł, wpychając sakiewkę w ręce George'a.

— Co? — zapytał Fred, kompletnie oszołomiony.

— Weźcie to — powtórzył stanowczo Harry. — Ja tego nie chcę.

— Odbiło ci? — George próbował odepchnąć sakiewkę.

— Nie — odrzekł Harry. — Weźcie to i zainwestujcie. To na wasz sklep z dowcipnymi gadżetami magicznymi.

— Jemu jednak odbiło — powiedział Fred prawie przerażonym głosem.

— Posłuchajcie. Jeśli tego nie weźmiecie, wrzucę to do kanału ściekowego. Nie chcę tego złota i wcale nie jest mi potrzebne. Wystarczy mi trochę dowcipów. Nam wszystkim przyda się trochę śmiechu. Coś mi się wydaje, że wkrótce bardzo będzie nam to potrzebne.

— Harry — wybąkał George, ważąc sakiewkę w dłoniach — tutaj musi być z tysiąc galeonów.

— No jasne — odpowiedział Harry, szczerząc zęby. — Sam pomyśl, ile to kanarkowych kremówek.

Bliźniacy wybałuszyli na niego oczy.

— Tylko nie mówcie waszej mamie, skąd macie to złoto... chociaż teraz chyba już nie będzie jej tak zależało, żebyście dostali pracę w Ministerstwie...

— Harry... – zaczął Fred, ale Harry wyciągnął różdżkę.

— Słuchaj — powiedział twardo — albo to weźmiesz, albo miotnę w ciebie zaklęcie. A wiesz, że znam kilka całkiem niezłych. Tylko zróbcie mi przysługę, dobra? Kupcie Ronowi nową szatę wyjściową i powiedzcie, że to od was.

Po chwili namysłu wyjął z kufra drugi, dużo lżejszy woreczek.

— Bylibyście w stanie wymienić mi to na mugolskie funty i wysłać sową? – zapytał.

Gdy Fred, nadal będąc w szoku, skinął głową, Harry podał mu pieniądze i pospiesznie opuścił przedział. Przeszedł nad Malfoyem, Crabbe'm i Goyle'm, którzy wciąż leżeli na korytarzu, z najróżniejszymi śladami po jadowitych zaklęciach.

Wuj Vernon czekał na niego przy barierce. Przy nim stała pani Weasley. Przytuliła mocno Harry'ego i szepnęła mu do ucha:

— Myślę, że Dumbledore pozwoli ci przyjechać do nas pod koniec lata. Pisz do nas, Harry.

— No to do zobaczenia, Harry — powiedział Ron, klepiąc go po plecach.

— Cześć, Harry! — zawołała Hermiona i zrobiła coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie zrobiła: pocałowała go w policzek.*

— Dzięki, Harry. Postaramy się wysłać ci jak najszybciej — mruknął George, a Fred pokiwał gorliwie głową.

— Co wysłać? — zapytała zaciekawiona pani Weasley.

— Smakołyki dla Hedwigi — odpowiedział szybko Harry, mrugając do bliźniaków, po czym odwrócił się do wuja Vernona i w milczeniu wyszedł za nim z dworca.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Chudy chłopak z trudem włożył ciężki kufer do bagażnika samochodu zaparkowanego przed dworcem King's Cross.

— Co się tak guzdrzesz? Wsiadaj! Nie mamy czasu! — poganiał go wuj Vernon, siedzący już za kierownicą.

— Przepraszam – odpowiedział automatycznie, przewracając oczami.

Gdy w końcu spocony z wysiłku Harry wsiadł do samochodu, wuj podał mu kartkę sztywnego papieru.

— Masz, czytaj – warknął.

_Odpis Aktu Urodzenia_

_Imię i nazwisko dziecka: Harry James Potter  
Data urodzenia dziecka: 31.07.1980r.  
Miejsce urodzenia: Cokeworth  
Imię i nazwisko matki dziecka: Eileen Snape, z domu Prince  
Imię i nazwisko ojca dziecka: Tobiasz Jacob Snape  
Adnotacje:  
20.08.1988: Adoptowany dn. 20.08.1980r. przez Lily Rose Potter, z domu Evans i Jamesa Harolda Pottera.  
03.11.1988: Opiekunowie prawni od 01.11.1981r. do 13.06.1995r.:  
Petunia Ivy Dursley, z domu Evans,  
Vernon Marc Dursley  
13.06.1995: Z dniem 13.06.1995r., na wniosek Petunii Ivy Dursley, z domu Evans i Vernona Marca Dursleya, opiekunem prawnym Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera zostaje biologiczny ojciec dziecka, Tobiasz Jacob Snape._

Czytając dokument nastolatek momentalnie zbladł.

— To… To chyba jakiś żart! Kłamiesz.

— Nie. — Vernon wyglądał na niesamowicie zadowolonego z siebie. — Petunia robiła porządki na strychu i znalazła odpis twojego aktu urodzenia. Mieszkała kiedyś blisko Snape'ów. Pojechaliśmy tam i okazało się, że twoja prawdziwa matka nie żyje, ale udało nam się jakoś przekonać twojego ojca, żeby cię wziął. Załatwiliśmy wszystkie formalności i już więcej nie będziemy musieli się z tobą użerać. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. — I pomyśleć, że wiele lat temu mogliśmy się ciebie pozbyć. Mamy cię tylko dostarczyć.

Harry nie dał po sobie poznać, że zabolała go ta uwaga.

Ponieważ Vernon nigdy nie pozwalał Harry'emu odzywać się nie pytanym, a sam zaczął go ignorować, przez całą podróż panowała cisza. Nie przeszkadzało to jednak chłopakowi, gdyż od nadmiaru emocji rozbolała go głowa. Był przekonany, że to jakaś sztuczka Dursleyów, wymyślona tylko po to, żeby w końcu się go pozbyć. Przecież podobieństwo do Jamesa i Lily było niezaprzeczalne.

Nie był też na tyle naiwny, by uwierzyć, że nikt nie wiedział o adopcji. Z tego, co się orientował, ciąża u kobiet trwa prawie rok (niestety nie miał pewności, bo w czasie, gdy uczyli o tym w szkole podstawowej, on siedział za karę w komórce pod schodami, a jego podręcznik do przyrody został użyty przez Dudleya jako materiał na papierowe samolociki w pewne deszczowe popołudnie, a później wylądował w śmietniku) i nawet postronni obserwatorzy mogliby ją rozpoznać po wielkim brzuchu. Wydawało się więc praktycznie niemożliwe, by bliscy przyjaciele jego rodziców, tacy jak Syriusz i profesor Lupin, którzy z tego, co jego ojciec chrzestny mówił, byli u Potterów prawie codziennie, nie zauważyli braku tego… symptomu... Na pewno zorientowaliby się więc, że został adoptowany.

Harry'ego zaskoczyło także ukłucie żalu, spowodowane tym, że Dursleyowie pozbywają się go już ostatecznie. Wiedział, że nie pałają do niego zbytnią sympatią i vice versa, ale w głębi duszy zawsze chciał, żeby go chociaż trochę zaakceptowali, a teraz już nie będzie na to szansy. Przez całe życie marzył, żeby ktoś zabrał go z tamtego domu, czasem wydawało mu się nawet, że lepiej czułby się w sierocińcu. To wszystko nie zmieniło jednak faktu, że teraz było mu najzwyczajniej w świecie przykro.

Na chwilę obecną nie miał żadnych możliwości manewru. Gdy dojedzie na miejsce, zastanowi się, co dalej. Na razie jedyne, co mu pozostało, to modlić się, aby ten Snape nie miał nic wspólnego z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Po niecałych dwóch godzinach dojechali do Cokeworth. To tu, według trzymanego w dłoni świstka papieru, się urodził. Okolica była ładna. Za oknem rozpościerał się duży, zielony park. Pomimo swojego słabego wzroku, w oddali udało mu się dostrzec także plac zabaw i piaskownicę dla dzieci. Po lewej stronie znajdowały się śliczne domki. Jedne nowoczesne, inne bardziej klasyczne, ale wszystkie ukazywały wysoki poziom życia mieszkańców. Jednak im dalej jechali, tym otoczenie stawało się coraz bardziej zaniedbane. Domy coraz brzydsze i mniej kolorowe. Nawet park sprawiał wrażenie bardziej ponurego.

Wuj Vernon zatrzymał samochód przed szarym, jednopiętrowym budynkiem. Okna były stare, a zza brudnych szyb widać było zakurzone firanki.

— No, chłopcze! Wysiadaj i bierz swoje rzeczy z bagażnika — powiedział radośnie Vernon, po czym podszedł do drzwi i zadzwonił.

Otworzył mu wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna o siwych włosach, czarnych oczach i dużym nosie. Miał na sobie pogniecioną, flanelową koszulę, spod której wystawał zżółknięty podkoszulek. Na jego widok Harry jęknął. Nie dało się nie zauważyć podobieństwa do _tego_ Snape'a.

_To musi być jakiś koszmar._

— Przywiozłem chłopaka. Z mojej strony to wszystko. I do nie zobaczenia — zaśmiał się wuj młodego czarodzieja. Nie zerknąwszy nawet na siostrzeńca, wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał tak, jakby był dla niego zupełnie obcym człowiekiem. I mimo tego, że Harry wiedział, iż wuj nigdy go nie lubił, odrzucenie zabolało jeszcze bardziej niż podczas podróży. Ale czego właściwie mógł oczekiwać? Z pewnością nie łzawego pożegnania.

— Witaj Harry, jestem Tobiasz. — Kiedy mężczyzna odezwał się niskim, ochrypłym głosem, można było wyczuć od niego woń alkoholu.

 _ _ _Niezbyt dobry znak_ , __pomyślał Harry, jednak mężczyzna wyglądał na spokojnego i zrelaksowanego, więc nie przejął się tym za bardzo.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział.

— Chodź za mną, oprowadzę cię i pokażę ci twój pokój.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się i wszedł do domu. Harry podążył za nim, w jednej ręce trzymając klatkę z Hedwigą, a drugą ciągnąc ciężki kufer. Znaleźli się w raczej ciasnym przedpokoju obitym ciemną boazerią, gdzie nastolatek postawił swój bagaż. Na wprost wejścia znajdowały się schody prowadzące na górę, po ich lewej stronie drzwi, zapewne do piwnicy.

— Tu jest toaleta. — Wskazał na drzwi po prawej stronie.

Pomiędzy schodami i ubikacją było wejście do kuchni, przez którą trzeba było przejść, żeby dostać się do salonu. Pośrodku niej znajdował się stół, przykryty ceratą w czerwonobiałą kratkę, wokół którego ustawione były cztery krzesła. Na trzech z nich leżały cieniutkie poduszki, pasujące do ceraty. Chyba dawno nie były prane, bo wszystkie miały zaschnięte plamy po różnobarwnych cieczach. Ostatnie krzesło było puste, jednak zawiązany na oparciu kawałek czerwonego sznurka świadczył o tym, że nie zawsze tak było.

Po prawej stronie, pod oknem, stały szafki, brązowa kuchenka, lodówka i zlew. Wszystko to równie zniszczone i najwyraźniej nie wymieniane od co najmniej kilkunastu lat. Z niskiej, pożółkłej lodówki, do której doczepione były kolorowe magnesy z piwa, wydobywało się irytujące brzęczenie. Gdy spojrzał w lewą stronę, wzdrygnął się lekko. Znajdowały się tam drzwiczki, prowadzące najwyraźniej do schowka pod schodami.

Chwilę później przeszli do salonu, który podobnie jak resztę domu, można było określić jako brudny i zniszczony. Na lewo od wejścia stał stary, drewniany kredens. Po prawej stronie, tuż pod oknem ustawiony został telewizor, jedyna rzecz, która nie wyglądała tak, jakby pamiętała czasy drugiej wojny światowej. Na wprost niego, pośrodku pokoju, stała wysłużona, brunatna kanapa. Po obu jej stronach ustawiono dwa pasujące fotele i niewielką ławę w kolorze kredensu. Na ścianie naprzeciw kuchni było wyjście prowadzące do małego, porośniętego trawą i chwastami ogródka.

Następnie mężczyzna pokazał Harry'emu piętro, na które składał się wąski korytarz, dwie sypialnie i łazienka. Jego pokój był tej samej wielkości, co ten u Dursleyów. Znajdowało się tam łóżko, szafa, komoda, biurko i regał na książki. Wszystko to było raczej stare i odrapane.

— Głodny jesteś? — zapytał Tobiasz. — Pewnie, że tak. Wyglądasz, jakby cię głodzili w tej szkole. Jak skończysz się rozpakowywać, to zejdź na dół. Ja w tym czasie zrobię kolację.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zszedł do kuchni.

Harry ruszył za nim, po kufer, który został w przedpokoju. Kiedy z wysiłkiem udało mu się go wciągnąć na górę, umieścił go między łóżkiem a biurkiem, po czym wrócił po klatkę z Hedwigą i postawił ją na komodzie. Wyciągnął ubrania z kufra i niedbale wrzucił je do szafy. Nie chciało mu się teraz wszystkiego układać.

Spocony, rzucił się na łóżko i zaczął rozmyślać. Jego umysł od nadmiaru wrażeń powoli przechodził w stan otępienia, jakby zasnuwała go mgła. Nadal czuł się dotknięty postawą Dursleyów i wciąż nie wiedział dlaczego. Przecież naprawdę nie chciał z nimi mieszkać i był pewien, że wszędzie będzie mu lepiej niż u nich.

Miał nadzieję, że ten człowiek, który rzekomo jest jego ojcem, nie zamierzał za karę trzymać go w komórce bez jedzenia. Nie mówiąc już o celowaniu patelnią w jego głowę, bo w porównaniu do ciotki Petunii, był potężnym mężczyzną i rzeczywiście mógłby zrobić mu tym krzywdę. O ile oczywiście by trafił. Na razie jednak Tobiasz powitał go lepiej niż Dursleyowie kiedykolwiek, a nawet zszedł zrobić kolację, co w przypadku jego wujostwa byłoby nie do pomyślenia. Nie miał zamiaru zastanawiać się nad czarnym scenariuszem.

Kolejnym pozytywnym aspektem tej sytuacji było to, że nikt go tu nie znał i mógł zacząć od zera. Nie sądził, żeby „jego ojciec” wmawiał wszystkim, że chodził do szkoły dla młodocianych recydywistów. Poza tym nie było tu Dudleya, który odstraszyłby wszystkich od niego. Może więc nie będą to tak samotne wakacje, jak dotychczas. No i bliźniacy mieli przysłać mu pieniądze. Tak czy siak, planował kupić sobie nową garderobę. Dursleyom powiedziałby, że dostał ją od Syriusza, a tu nawet nie będzie musiał kłamać.

Na razie jedyną wadą tej całej sytuacji, oprócz stanu domu, był Severus Snape. Harry nawet nie chciał myśleć, że mógłby być w jakiś sposób spokrewniony z tym obślizgłym dupkiem.

Mimo wszystko, dostał szansę bycia normalnym nastolatkiem i chyba zamierzał ją wykorzystać.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

— Harry, kolacja! Później skończysz się rozpakowywać! — Jego rozmyślania przerwał głos Tobiasza. Wstał z łóżka i powoli zszedł na dół.

— Siadaj i jedz, Harry.

Kiedy Tobiasz podał przygotowane zapiekanki, w pomieszczeniu zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Żaden z nich nie czuł się komfortowo w obecności drugiego. Niby mieli nieskończoną ilość tematów do rozmowy, bo przecież nic o sobie nie wiedzieli, ale żaden nie wiedział jak zacząć. Po kolacji mężczyzna wstał od stołu i niedbale pozmywał naczynia. Zrobił Harry'emu herbatę i z butelką piwa dla siebie wrócił na krzesło.

— Jak mam się do eee… pana zwracać? — zawahał się Potter.

— Na razie możesz mi mówić Tobiasz, dopóki się lepiej nie poznamy.

— Czym się zajmujesz?

— Pracuję na budowie, więc przez większość dnia mnie nie będzie. Będziesz musiał sam zająć się sobą do siedemnastej, później będziesz miał trening. Zapisałem cię do drużyny. Zaczynasz od poniedziałku. — Powiedział mężczyzna tonem, który nie zostawiał miejsca na jakąkolwiek dyskusję.

— Tak? Jakiej drużyny?

 _Szkoda, że mnie nie zapytałeś, chyba mam coś w tej sprawie do powiedzenia_ , pomyślał zdenerwowany, że po raz kolejny ktoś zadecydował za niego, jednak nie wyraził głośno swojej opinii.

— Piłkarskiej. Burmistrz organizuje zawody. Puchar Miasta dla młodzieży — odpowiedział. — Wiesz, różne firmy zbierają członków drużyn, zwykle są to dzieciaki pracowników i sponsorują mecze. Dzięki temu mają reklamę i jeszcze jakieś tam korzyści. Synowie moich kumpli też grają, dlatego musisz się starać, żeby mi nie przynieść wstydu. Będę przychodził na mecze i ci kibicował.

Jako dziecko Harry często marzył, żeby ciotka lub wuj zwrócili na niego uwagę. Vernon zawsze chodził na wszystkie zawody Dudleya, a on nigdy nie miał nikogo, kto chciałby być z niego dumny. Dlatego mimo irytacji, że po raz kolejny zadecydowano za niego, Harry musiał się uśmiechnąć. Miło byłoby mieć kogoś dorosłego, który interesowałby się nim. A Tobiasz na razie stwarzał takie pozory.

— Ale ja nie grałem w piłkę od kilku lat, nie wiem czy się nadaje — zawahał się.

— Na pewno się nadajesz. W końcu jesteś moim synem. Masz rysy swojej matki, więc chyba musisz mieć też coś po mnie.

— Mojej matki? — zdziwił się Harry. Wszyscy mu mówili, że jest kopią Jamesa, więc jakim niby cudem zaczął wyglądać jak Eileen Snape? Coś tu było nie tak i jak najszybciej musiał się dowiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

— Tak, przecież nie wyglądasz jak listonosz, chociaż z nią to nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Nos, usta, broda, kości policzkowe… To masz po Eileen. Oprawę oczu po mnie. Dobra, koniec tego gadania. No, idź już do łóżka, ja też się kładę. Rano mam robotę.

— Dobranoc.

— Dobranoc, Harry.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Potter wszedł do swojego pokoju i otworzył klatkę Hedwigi.

— Hej, dziewczynko. Chcesz trochę polatać? — mruknął cicho, wypuszczając ją na zewnątrz.

Położył się do łóżka i długo przewracał z boku na bok, nie mogąc zasnąć. Dzisiaj miał zbyt wiele wrażeń, a oprócz tego mnóstwo pytań, na które nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi. O co chodzi z jego wyglądem? Co na to Dumbledore?

Tobiasz wydawał się w porządku. Jak na razie zachowywał się w stosunku do niego dużo lepiej niż Dursleyowie. A co ze Snape'em? Jeżeli prawdą było to, że są rodziną, to czy on cały czas o tym wiedział i dlatego go nienawidził? Wciąż mu powtarzał, że jest taki sam jak ojciec. Chodziło mu o Tobiasza czy o Jamesa?  
Powinien mi powiedzieć, do cholery!

_* fr. z HP i Czary Ognia, JK Rowling, trochę zmieniony._


	3. Listy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przede wszystkim chciałam podziękować Jasmin Kain za finałowe betowanie tego opowiadanka, i która jest zdecydowanie bardziej obowiązkowa ode mnie. Za wszelkie błędy, literówki odpowiadam ja.
> 
> Dziękuję bardzo, Zilidyi i Justusi7850 za to że betowały pierwsze wersje.
> 
> I również dziękuję paniom komentatorkom.

**Rozdział 2**   
**_Listy_ **

_Sobota, pierwszy lipca, 1995_

  
Harry'ego obudził ból w prawej łopatce. Z zamkniętymi jeszcze oczyma, podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i próbował pomasować obolałe miejsce. Okazało się, że sprężyna z łóżka uwierała go przez całą noc. Materac był cieńszy, mniej wygodny niż zwykle. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie znajdował się w dormitorium. Wtedy właśnie dotarły do niego wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia.

  
— Dlaczego to zawsze muszę być ja? — jęknął cicho.

  
Rozgoryczenie, z powodu Dursleyów, którzy jak się okazało nienawidzą go do tego stopnia, że uknuli aż taką intrygę, by tylko się go pozbyć, nie minęło. Tobiasz też padł ich ofiarą i to teraz on miał Harry’ego na głowie. Wuj Vernon powiedział mu, że ciotka mieszkała tu wcześniej, więc pewnie go znała, i z jakiegoś powodu nim gardziła. Harry zastanawiał się, czym Tobiasz zalazł jej za skórę. Aż nazbyt świadomy był również tego, że jego wuj miał szerokie kontakty i tak naprawdę wystarczyłoby, żeby dobrze zapłacił komu trzeba, a zdobycie fałszywego aktu urodzenia nie stanowiłoby dla niego żadnego problemu.

  
Ciekaw był też, czy Tobiasz wiedział, że Harry jest czarodziejem. Nie wspomniał nic na widok Hedwigi, która była raczej nietypowym zwierzątkiem domowym, a z tego co Harry do tej pory zaobserwował, Tobiasz definitywnie był mugolem. W mieszkaniu nie było nic, co widział w Norze. Żadnych książek o magii, kociołków, nietypowych zegarów, czegokolwiek, co mogłoby należeć do czarodzieja. Być może, mimo zakazu, Dursleyowie powiedzieli mu o magii. Jednak, jeżeli był powiązany w jakiś sposób z Mistrzem Eliksirów, to prawdopodobnie wiedział o niej już wcześniej.

  
Na razie jednak postanowił być ostrożny i nie wspominać, że jest magiczny. Nie chciał się narażać na możliwość bycia traktowanym tak, jak u wujostwa. Poza tym, nie zamierzał mówić mu o tym, że nie jest jego synem. Z jednej strony miał świadomość, że nie będzie to uczciwe wobec mężczyzny, ale z drugiej, nie chciał wylądować na bruku. Wiedział, że Syriusz mimo, iż chciałby, nie miał możliwości zapewnienia mu dachu nad głową, a dla Weasleyów stanowił zbyt duże niebezpieczeństwo. Każdy wiedział, że przyjaźni się z Ronem, więc Nora byłaby dodatkowo zagrożona. Sam Dumbledore ich ostrzegł, o czym pani Weasley wspomniała mu na dworcu. Poza tym, od zawsze chciał się dowiedzieć, jak to jest mieć ojca. Chociaż udawać przez chwilę i mieć nadzieję, że Tobiasz nie dowie się prawdy zbyt szybko. Chciał też być traktowany jak czyjś prawdziwy syn. A skoro mężczyzna uwierzył, że Harry nim jest, to on zamierzał spełnić swoje marzenie. Wierzył, że jego rodzice nie mieliby mu tego za złe.

  
Kuszącą perspektywą było żyć przez chwilę trochę pożyczonym życiem kogoś, kto tak naprawdę nie istniał. Życiem syna Tobiasza i Eileen Snape'ów. Wzdrygnął się, bo zabrzmiało to tak, jakby miał udawać Mistrza Eliksirów, jednak przecież to nierealne. Snape był za stary, żeby być ich synem. Mimo, że Gryfon nie wiedział ile każde z nich miało lat, był przekonany, że to niemożliwe. Wiedział, że udawanie kogoś jest bardzo złym pomysłem, jednak bycie zwykłym nastolatkiem, który miał troszczącego się o niego ojca, było zawsze jego marzeniem. Oczywiście matki też pragnął, ale przecież nie można mieć wszystkiego.

  
Po kilkunastu minutach, Potter zszedł do kuchni i zauważył, że Tobiasza nigdzie nie było. Sądząc po zostawionych na stole brudnych naczyniach, wyszedł już do pracy. Pozmywał więc i zrobił sobie gorącą herbatę, rezygnując ze śniadania. Zawsze, gdy czuł się szczególnie zdenerwowany, zaczynało go mdlić i nigdy nie mógł nic przełknąć. Wrócił do swojego pokoju z kubkiem w dłoni i postanowił napisać list do Syriusza. Miał nadzieję, że może jego ojciec chrzestny będzie coś wiedział na temat rzekomej adopcji. Chciał się po prostu upewnić.

  
Syriusz obiecał mu, że zobaczą się wkrótce. Najpierw jednak musiał powiadomić o powrocie Voldemorta jakichś starych znajomych Dumbledore'a. Harry nie wiedział dokładnie, o kim była mowa, choć zapamiętał jedno nazwisko – Arabella Figg. Takie samo nosiła jego sąsiadka z Little Whinging, za którą nie przepadał szczególnie. Zresztą był pewny, że z wzajemnością. Zawsze męczyła go oglądaniem zdjęć jej kotów. Raz tylko udawała miłą i poczęstowała go starym ciastem czekoladowym. Być może zrobiła to, żeby go otruć, bo później całą noc się męczył się z bólem brzucha.

  
Wyciągnął z kufra kawałek pergaminu i pióro, starając się wymyślić, jak odpowiednio ubrać w słowa to, czego chciał się dowiedzieć.

_Drogi Łapo,_

_Mam nadzieję, że u ciebie wszystko dobrze. U mnie wiele się zmieniło. Durslayom w końcu udało się mnie pozbyć na dobre. Wymyślili bajkę, że nie jestem z nimi spokrewniony. Wiem, że gdybyście ty i profesor Lupin wiedzieli coś na ten temat, powiedzielibyście mi. Prawda? O mnie się nie martw. Właściwie jest mi lepiej niż kiedykolwiek było tam._ _Twój,_  
 _H._

Już miał przywiązać ten list do nóżki sowy, kiedy zmienił zdanie. Nie chciał niepokoić swojego ojca chrzestnego. Harry był pewny, że po takiej wiadomości, Syriusz zacznie się zastanawiać nad jego obecnym miejscem pobytu. Znając jego porywczy charakter, być może podejmie pochopną decyzję zobaczenia na własne oczy tego, czy na pewno wszystko gra i wyjdzie z ukrycia. Mimo, że nastolatek się za nim stęsknił, to nie chciał go narażać. Nie mógł być aż tak egoistyczny. Podarł więc pergamin i spróbował od początku.

  
_Drogi Łapo,_   
_Mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie wszystko dobrze i jesteś bezpieczny. U mnie wszystko w porządku Chciałbym Cię zapytać, czy widziałeś się z moją mamą kilka dni przed moimi narodzinami i czy może wyglądała wtedy nie tak, jak powinna? Wujostwo coś wspominało, że nie jestem z nimi spokrewniony. Oczywiście może to być ich kolej…_

  
Już miał napisać: _ich kolejny sposób dręczenia go_ , ale nie chciał marudzić i robić z siebie męczennika. Już kilka razy zauważył, że Syriusz dziwnie na niego patrzy, gdy wspominał o Dursleyach. Jakby nie mógł tego znieść. Nie, żeby Harry powiedział cokolwiek istotnego, ale czasem coś mu się wymsknęło. Potrafił poznać po mowie ciała, że Syriusz zaczyna się wtedy złościć. Nie chcąc go denerwować, nastolatek szybko zmieniał temat, a po chwili mężczyzna relaksował się, tak jakby zapominał o tym zupełnie.

  
Zamazał ostatnie zdanie i dopisał:

_Oczywiście mogą to być puste słowa._   
_Pozdrów Lunatyka,_   
_H._

Miał nadzieję, że brzmiało to wystarczająco naturalnie i niezbyt niepokojąco. Tym razem udało mu się szybko przywiązać list do nóżki sowy.

  
— Hedwigo, możesz to zanieść Syriuszowi?— zapytał Harry, a ta w odpowiedzi uszczypnęła go lekko w palec i odleciała.

  
Następnie postanowił wziąć szybki prysznic i wyjść na spacer, pozwiedzać okolicę. Dzień wcześniej Tobiasz wręczył mu klucze do domu, co dla Harry'ego było bardzo miłą niespodzianką oraz wyrazem zaufania. Mężczyzna tym gestem dał mu do zrozumienia, że naprawdę może poczuć się tu, jak u siebie. Skrzywił się gorzko, uświadamiając sobie, że Privet Drive nigdy nie było jego domem.

  
W łazience nie było wanny. Znajdował się tam prysznic, sedes, stara szafka i umywalka. Cała łazienka obłożona była ciemnożółtymi, popękanymi w kilku miejscach kafelkami. Nie należała do najładniejszych, ale była w miarę czysta. Zdziwił się lekko, gdy na półce w kabinie zobaczył dwa żele pod prysznic, w tym jeden kobiecy. Może Tobiasz jeszcze nie zdążył wyrzucić tego kosmetyku, po tym jak jego żona zmarła? Właściwie to przecież nie wiedział jak długo ona nie żyła. W gruncie rzeczy to on zupełnie nic nie wie ani o Tobiaszu, ani o jego rodzinie, prócz tego, że ten jest w jakiś sposób spokrewniony z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Zresztą miał wielką nadzieją, że ich relacje nie układają się dobrze i jego nauczyciel nigdy ich nie odwiedzi, ani nawet nie dowie się, Harry że tu mieszka.

  
Po tym jak wziął prysznic, założył swoje najlepsze ubrania: prawie niezniszczone spodnie i koszulkę po Fredzie. Rudzielec zapodział je kiedyś w domu, a gdy znalazły się jakimś cudem w pokoju Charliego, były prawie nienoszone. Na Rona jednak były już za ciasne i za krótkie, więc przypadły Harry'emu. Potter oczywiście ogromnie się ucieszył, bo jego ubrania prezentowały się coraz gorzej. Ubrania, które dostawał po Dudleyu, były z roku na rok coraz większe, więc był zadowolony, gdy dodatkowo Ron podarował mu te, z których wyrósł. Mimo, że byłe one zniszczone, bo przecież rudzielec nie był ich pierwszym właścicielem, to i tak wyglądały zdecydowanie lepiej niż garderoba po kuzynie.

  
Spinner's End leżało pomiędzy rzeką i dużym, zielonym parkiem, które oddzielały to miejsce od reszty miasta. Zupełnie jak getto. Poza jego granicami roztaczał się zupełnie inny świat. Była to bardzo biedna i zaniedbana ulica. Domy szare i brzydkie. Dzieciaki, które biegały dookoła, przypominały mu siebie samego z czasów, kiedy był jeszcze mały — zaniedbane, brudne, w znoszonych podkoszulkach i dresach, ale one w przeciwieństwie do niego, śmiały się i bawiły ze sobą nawzajem. Potter nigdy nie miał nikogo. Na placu zabaw, znajdującym się pośrodku parku, można było w jednej chwili odróżnić małych mieszkańców Spinner's End od reszty — dzieci z dobrych domów: modnie, kolorowo i czysto ubranych. Różniły się także zachowaniem. Jedne bawiły się zupełnie beztrosko, nie wiedząc, co to głód i strach, natomiast drugie zachowywały się tak, jakby przeżywały teraz krótkie chwile szczęścia, po których wróci do nich szara rzeczywistość. Pozornie radosny widok bawiących się dzieci, raczej go przygnębił.

  
Usiadł na najbardziej oddalonej od placu zabaw huśtawce, która stała pod wielką, rozrośniętą płaczącą wierzbą i zaczął się uważniej rozglądać. Zauważył kilkoro nastolatków w swoim wieku, którzy przechodzili nieopodal. Zwrócił szczególną uwagę na ich ubiór. Trochę głupio się czuł, tak ich lustrując, ale chciał wiedzieć jakie ubrania powinien sobie kupić, by móc wmieszać się w ich środowisko tak, żeby się nie wyróżniać. Oczywiście po tym jak już bliźniacy wyślą mu pieniądze. Siedząc tak samotnie, ogarnęła go taka sama pustka, jak zwykle w Little Whinging.

  
Po jakimś czasie wrócił do domu i postanowił ugotować obiad, żeby wkupić się w łaski Tobiasza. Pokaże mu, że jest użyteczny. Może wtedy mężczyzna polubi go trochę jako Harry'ego, a nie tylko dlatego, że myśli, iż jest jego ojcem. Chciał pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony. Być może wtedy… No właśnie, co on chciał przez to osiągnąć? To, że gdy mężczyzna dowie się prawdy i tak będzie chciał go zatrzymać? Potrząsnął głową, chcąc wyrwać się z nostalgicznego nastroju.

  
Zdecydował się przyrządzić prostą zupę z tego, co znalazł w lodówce. Lata praktyki u Durslayów sprawiły, że nie miał najmniejszego problemu z gotowaniem.  
Gdy zjadł trochę, położył się na kanapie przed telewizorem. Niby nic wielkiego, ale u Dursleyów takie zachowanie byłoby nie do pomyślenia. Tam był niechcianym podrzutkiem, którego towarzystwo nie było miłe, a on nie mógł czerpać prądu by oglądać telewizję samemu. Z drugiej strony, tu…

  
Kilka godzin później do domu przyszedł Tobiasz wraz z dwoma kolegami. Obaj byli opaleni, dobrze zbudowani i krótko ostrzyżeni. Pierwszy z nich był średniego wzrostu blondynem, drugi, trochę wyższy, miał rude, wypłowiałe nieco od słońca włosy.

  
— Harry, to są Ralf i Sam, moi baaardzo dobrzy przyjaciele. — Żaden z trójki mężczyzn nie był trzeźwy.

  
— Uh… Dzień dobry.

  
— Kto to? Nie chwaliłeś się, że masz dzieciaka? — powiedział wyższy, Sam.

  
— No, bo Eileen oddała go, a teraz ja mam się nim zajmować — wybełkotał. — Harry, idź na górę. Poucz się.

  
— Są wakacje — zauważył nastolatek.

  
— To idź na dwór. Znajdź sobie jakichś kolegów. Albo idź spać, ale nie przeszkadzaj nam, bo my tu przyszliśmy omówić bardzo ważne tematy.

  
— Ta… To, że nasz pojebany szef jest największą sknerą w mieście — wtrącił Ralf.

  
— Ugotowałem obiad. Może włożę tobie i twoim gościom? — zapytał chłopak, chcąc żeby jego starania zostały zauważone.

  
— Nie, dzięki. Szef nam zapewnia obiady. Myślałby kto, że się rzucił. W życiu! On ma z tego jakieś korzyści. Odlicza sobie od podatku, czy coś.

  
— Ty, Tobiasz, ale ty masz wytresowanego tego dzieciaka, może się zamienisz – zaśmiał się blondyn.

  
Harry zarumienił się z zażenowania

  
— Ta, póki co jest dobry, a jak zacznie coś odwalać, to się go utemperuje — odpowiedział koledze Tobiasz. — A ty miałeś zmykać — dodał do Harry'ego, który kiwnął głową i poszedł na górę, postanawiając położyć się już spać.

  
Był zmęczony, nie tyle fizycznie, bo właściwie dzisiaj nic nie robił, ale emocjonalnie. Nie zamierzał się przejmować tym, że jego plan z obiadem się nie powiódł, ani komentarzem Tobiasza o temperowaniu go, ponieważ planował zachowywać się tak, by ten nie musiał zwracać mu uwagi. Zanim jednak wskoczył do łóżka, odwrócił materac na drugą stronę. Miał nadzieję, że będzie mu wygodniej.

  
_Niedziela, drugi lipca 1995_

  
Harry'ego obudziło natarczywe stukanie w szybę. Wstał i zobaczył, że na parapecie siedziały dwie sowy, jedna miała przyczepiony do nóżki list, a druga paczkę. Otworzył okno by mogły wlecieć, odczepił przesyłki i dał ptakom wodę oraz sowie przysmaki. Już miał zacząć czytać, gdy usłyszał jak Tobiasz woła go z dołu.

  
— Harry, chodź no tu!

  
— Za pięć minut! — odkrzyknął.

  
Miał nadzieję, że jedna z nich jest od Syriusza. Był bardzo zniecierpliwiony, nie mogąc się doczekać treści listu.

  
— Teraz, cholera! — Usłyszał poirytowany głos z dołu i westchnął ciężko.

  
Obiecał sobie, że postara się być posłuszny, tak by Tobiasz go polubił. Nie powinien więc, już od początku sprawiać problemów.

  
— Idę! — krzyknął Harry. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na listy tęsknym wzrokiem, po czym odwrócił się i popędził na dół, przeskakując po dwa schodki.

  
Wchodząc do salonu zobaczył, że Tobiasz leży na kanapie, a obok niego na ławie stoją puste butelki po whisky i brudne naczynia. Zapach też nie należał do przyjemnych. Harry skrzywił się, ale postanowił tego nie komentować.

  
— Słucham?

  
— Jak cię wołam, to masz przyjść — warknął mężczyzna. — Nie ma zaraz, ani za pięć minut! Rozumiesz?

  
— Przepraszam — odpowiedział chłopak, przeklinając w duchu swoją głupotę. — To się już nie powtórzy.

  
— No lepiej, żeby nie.

  
— Co chciałeś?

  
— Weź, skocz no do sklepu i kup mi trzy piwa. Tylko żeby były z lodówki.

  
Po krótkim namyśle dodał:

  
— I coś do jedzenia. I jak chcesz, możesz kupić sobie czekoladę za drogę. Pieniądze są w kurtce. I pospiesz się. Głowa mnie boli.

  
— Przepraszam, ale czy to nie od alkoholu boli cię głowa? — zapytał Harry

  
— No wiesz, jak to się mówi: _czym się strułeś, tym się lecz_. No, idź już! — warknął rozdrażniony Tobiasz.

 _Elokwencja Snape'ów chyba nie jest rodzinna, skoro Tobiasz przez cały czas powtarza tylko „no" oraz „i",_ pomyślał Harry.

W sklepie Harry nie miał problemów z kupnem alkoholu. Niedaleko powstał duży supermarket, a jak wiadomo małe sklepiki musiały jakoś zarabiać, więc sprzedawcy ignorowali zakaz sprzedaży nieletnim. Przynosiło to spore zyski, szczególnie w takiej dzielnicy jak ta.

  
Wrócił do domu i odłożył zakupy, zrobił sobie kanapkę z serem na śniadanie i poszedł do pokoju przeczytać listy.

  
_Panie Potter!_   
_W związku z wydarzeniami, które miały miejsce w czerwcu tego roku chciałbym zaoferować Panu szkolenie z obrony. Może Pan liczyć także na wszelką pomoc, która będzie Panu potrzebna. Jeżeli jest Pan zainteresowany, proponuję Panu spotkanie w Gospodzie św. Stefana w Londynie, o wybranej przez Pana godzinie w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia. Jako, że jest to okolica pałacu królewskiego, jest tam rozciągnięte pole antyaportacyjne, nie działają tam również świstokliki, więc nie musi się Pan obawiać._   
_Pozdrawiam i liczę na szybką odpowiedź._   
_Ghost_

  
Harry rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia i przejrzał ponownie tekst wiadomości. Z jednej strony, to mogła być pułapka, ale z drugiej – potrzebował treningu. Nie miał nawet porządnego nauczyciela obrony, z wyjątkiem Lupina, który i tak uczył ich bardziej o magicznych istotach i tym, jak je unieszkodliwić, niż o walce. Dumbledore zachowywał się tak, jakby mu nie zależało. Przecież mógł zatrudnić jakiegoś aurora, albo znajomego, chociaż trochę kompetentnego w tej dziedzinie czarodzieja. Większość czwartoklasistów byłaby lepsza od takiego Lockharta. Dumbledore dobrze wiedział, że ten człowiek jest złodziejem — kradł wspomnienia i je sprzedawał. Nie miał żadnych zahamowań. Jak dyrektor mógł pozwolić na to, by taka osoba pracowała w szkole? Nie dość, że sam nic nie potrafił, a tym bardziej nie potrafił nikogo nauczać, to istniała też możliwość, że rzucał _Obliviate_ na uczniów, czego oczywiście nikt by nie pamiętał. Kolejnym przykładem był Quirrell, który miał Voldemorta z tyłu głowy. Przynajmniej Barty Crouch Junior czegoś ich nauczył. I gdyby nie ten mało znaczący fakt, że Harry o mały włos nie stracił przez niego życia, mógłby być nawet jednym z lepszych profesorów. Potter miał jednak nadzieję, że teraz, po tym jak Voldemort wrócił (aż wzdrygnął się, gdy pomyślał o tym, w jakich okolicznościach), Dumbledore opamięta się, zacznie działać i zatrudni jakiegoś porządnego nauczyciela OPCM. A może nawet zorganizuje jakieś dodatkowe lekcje. Harry jeszcze raz spojrzał na świstek, który trzymał w ręku. Wiedział, że nie powinien się zgadzać, mimo, że ćwiczenie magii w wakacje, było niezwykle kuszącą propozycją. Był to jego ulubiony przedmiot i szybko, bez wysiłku przychodziła mu nauka tych zaklęć. Nie musiał się tak wysilać jak chociażby w transmutacji. Ciekawość go zżerała i bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał się zgodzić jednak postanowił nie ryzykować, mimo że jego instynkt, który zwykle się nie mylił, podpowiadał mu inaczej. Chwycił czysty pergamin i napisał:

  
_Panie Ghost,_   
_Dziękuję za ofertę, jednak muszę odmówić. Szczerze mówiąc, nie znam Pana i nie przekonują mnie Pana środki ostrożności. Nie wiem, czy to, co napisał Pan o polu antyaportacyjnym i antyświstoklikowym jest prawdą i nie mam jak tego sprawdzić._   
_Harry Potter_

  
Zauważył, że jego słowa brzmiały trochę nieuprzejmie, jednak zignorował to i przywiązał wiadomość do nóżki jednej z sów, która przybyła tego ranka. Hermiona byłaby dumna z tego jak odpowiedzialnie się zachował.

  
Następnie otworzył paczkę. Była od bliźniaków. Znajdował się w niej list, pieniądze i kilka dziwnych rzeczy.

  
_Drogi Współwłaścicielu naszej mikrokorporacji!_   
_Wysyłamy ci pieniądze, o które prosiłeś. Jesteśmy ci niezwykle wdzięczni, ponieważ zaoszczędziłeś nam kilku lat, w czasie których zbieralibyśmy kapitał. I dlatego, uważamy, że będzie uczciwie jeśli dostaniesz trzyzieści trzy procent udziałów w Magicznych Dowcipach Weasleyów. Będziemy ci także wysyłać pierwowzory naszych produktów._   
_Nawet nie waż się odmawiać, bo inaczej zamienimy twoje spokojne życie w Hogwarcie, w istne piekło (z pomocą naszych gadżetów)._   
_W pudełku znajdują się:_   
_Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu – do podsłuchiwania._   
_Dwa samonapełniające się pióra._   
_I nasza nowość. Jest to dopiero prototyp, na razie w fazie testów. Pergaminy komunikacyjne. Jedną część pergaminów mamy my, a drugą ty. Piszesz wiadomość na zielonych, a u nas ten tekst pojawia się na niebieskich. Tak samo jest wtedy, gdy to my napiszemy do ciebie. Pracujemy teraz nad tym, żeby były one wielokrotnego użytku. Na razie po zapisaniu, trzeba je wyrzucić (najlepiej spalić, by nie wpadły nikomu niepowołanemu w ręce). I chcemy, żeby można było się za ich pomocą kontaktować z więcej niż jedną osobą._   
_Jeszcze raz dzięki, Wspólniku. Jeśli będziesz miał pomysły na nowe produkty to pisz._   
_Trzymaj się!_   
_Gred i Feorge_

  
Harry nikogo w Hogwarcie, poza Ronem i Hermioną, nie lubił tak jak bliźniaków. Czasem miał wrażenie, że traktują go jak brata, bardziej niż Rona. Poza tym jeszcze nigdy nie spłatali mu psikusa, ani nie zakpili z niego, co sprawiło, że był jednym z wyjątków w tej kwestii.

  
Wziął do ręki przysłany pergamin i postanowił go od razu wypróbować.

  
 _—Cześć_ — napisał. — _Widzicie to?_

  
Przez kilka minut nic się nie działo, ale nagle niebieski pergamin zamigotał i zaczęły pojawiać się na nim kolejne słowa.

  
_— Widzimy, że dostałeś naszą paczkę i nasza super nowość działa._

  
_— Co tam u was? Wszystko w porządku? Wiadomo coś nowego o tym, co Voldemort teraz robi albo planuje?_

  
_— Aaaaa! Harry to było najstraszniejsze 9 liter, jakie kiedykolwiek mieliśmy możliwość przeczytać. Nie pisz tego więcej._

_— Mówiłem, żebyście przestali, to zwykły wyraz_ — odpisał Harry, przewracając oczyma.

 _— Łatwo ci mówić, ale nie traćmy miejsca, na tę dyskusję. Właśnie jest u nas Dumbledore. Powiedział, żeby nie wysyłać ci żadnych informacji, bo sowy mogą być przechwycone._ — Chłopak zirytował się, czytając to. _— No, ale na szczęście mamy nasze cudowne wynalazki, więc nie musimy się martwić o przechwycenie tajemnic wagi państwowej. Nikt nie byłby w stanie podrobić twoich bazgrołów._

_— Bardzo śmieszne. Do rzeczy. Co wiecie?_

_— Słyszałeś, że Dumbledore zbiera swoich starych znajomych? Nazywają się Zakon Feniksa i walczącą ze śmierciożercami. Sam—Wiesz—Kto na razie siedzi cicho i zbiera popleczników. Na rękę mu jest to, że ministerstwo wszystkiemu zaprzecza. A co u Ciebie? Mamy nadzieję, że nie zadręczasz się za bardzo? Powiedzieliśmy Dumbledore'owi, że to głupota ci tam samego zostawiać, ale nie zgodził się, żebyś do nas przyjechał._

Harry zastanowił się chwilę, czy im powiedzieć o swojej obecnej sytuacji. Był pewien, że nigdy go nie zdradzą.

_— U mnie w porządku. Sporo się zmieniło, ale opowiem wam wszystko, jak się spotkamy. Nie wystarczy mi teraz pergaminu._

_— Mamy nadzieję, że zmieniło się na lepsze._ — Pokazało się po chwili.

 _— Raczej tak_ — odpisał.

_— Musimy lecieć. Mama nas woła, a wiesz jak jest. Trzymaj się, Harry._

_— Do zobaczenia._

Zirytowany postępowaniem dyrektora, poszedł wziąć prysznic.

_Więc Dumbledore zamierza trzymać mnie z dala od informacji?_

  
Pomyślał jeszcze raz o liście od Ghosta, ale wiedział, że pójście na spotkanie byłoby nieodpowiedzialne. Ubrał się i zszedł na dół. Tobiasz już był na nogach. Z piwem w dłoni sprzątał po wczorajszych gościach

  
— O, Harry. Jesteś. Właśnie miałem cię wołać — powiedział, gdy tylko zobaczył go stojącego w progu. — Znieś swoje rzeczy do piwnicy.

— Słucham? — zapytał zaskoczony Harry, którego przeszedł dreszcz.

  
_Czyli jednak powtórka z Dursleyów._

  
— Zanieś wszystkie swoje rzeczy, które mogą wydawać się dziwne. — Mówiąc to, zaakcentował ostatnie słowo. — Tam twoja matka miała pomieszczenie, w którym trzymała swoje nadnaturalny przedmioty. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby się pojawił ktoś w domu. Wasze ministerstwo stara się wszystko ukryć, nie?

  
— Dobrze — powiedział, mimo, że uważał, iż to bez sensu, przecież nikogo tu nie zna, a nie sądził, żeby znajomi Tobiasza wchodzili do jego pokoju.

  
— Może znajdziesz tam trochę rzeczy Eileen. Możesz sobie je przejrzeć. Pogoniłem Severusa zanim wszystko wyniósł. Ale trochę mu się udało. Powiedziałem, że napiszę donos do tego ministerstwa, jeżeli jeszcze coś ruszy.

  
— Severusa? — zapytał Harry, mimo, że już dokładnie wiedział o kogo chodzi.

  
— Tak, nie wiesz? Mam jeszcze starszego syna — spochmurniał. — Ale szkoda o nim gadać, kompletna niedołęga. I wydaje mi się, że miał jakieś problemy z tym waszym ministerstwem, bo jak mu nimi zagroziłem, to strasznie zbladł i więcej się nie pokazał.

— Ale po co ci były te rzeczy? — zapytał przerażony, że jego nauczyciel był synem Tobiasza. Jednak zwrócił uwagę na fakt, i trochę mu ulżyło, że Mistrz Eliksirów się tu nie pojawia.

— Mi? Po nic, ale powiedziałem, że skoro się wyniósł i okazał zero wdzięczności za to, że go wychowaliśmy, to nic nie dostanie. No idź już. Później porozmawiamy.

  
Harry posłusznie poszedł po swoje rzeczy na górę. Miał kolejny dowód na to, że ta adopcja to jedno wielkie oszustwo. Bycie bratem Snape'a jest niemożliwe z definicji. Wzdrygnął się na tę okropną myśl.

  
Wszystkie magiczne rzeczy prócz peleryny, albumu i różdżki wrzucił do kufra i zszedł do piwnicy. Ostrożnie ciągnął go po stromych schodach, by przypadkiem nie zjechać razem z nim.

  
Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że piwnicy nikt za często nie odwiedzał. W każdym kącie znajdowały się gęsto porozwieszane pajęcze sieci. Ściany były gołe i brudne. Na podłodze znajdowało się mnóstwo nieużywanych przedmiotów i starych mebli porozkładanych bez żadnego porządku. Na wprost Harry'ego, na końcu pomieszczenie usytuowane były drzwi. Domyślając się, że musiały prowadzić do pomieszczenia, którego używała żona jego opiekuna, otworzył je i wszedł bez wahania. Nie było tu małych okienek pod sufitem, więc poszukał na ścianie włącznika i zapalił światło. Pokoik był obskurny, jednak w przeciwieństwie do reszty domu, dało się wyczuć w powietrzu magię. Spoglądając na półkę zauważył, że Snape musiał zabrać sporo książek, ponieważ zostało na niej tylko kilka. Zajrzał do szafki i zobaczył, że wypełniona jest składnikami do eliksirów. Niektóre suszone zdawały się być w porządku, jednak inne pokryte były pleśnią lub białym puszkiem, na którego to widok, Harry skrzywił się zniesmaczony.

  
Na stole stały dwa kociołki, jeden cynowy, a drugi srebrny. Na wprost drzwi znajdowała się kanapa, a w narożniku czarny, z wygrawerowanym srebrnym wężem na wieku kufer. Podszedł do niego, jednak mimo usilnych prób nie dał rady go otworzyć. Nie widząc nic więcej, co byłoby warte obejrzenia, wrócił na górę.

  
Postanowił pomóc Tobiaszowi ugotować obiad i posprzątać po jego gościach. Panowała przyjemna atmosfera, mężczyzna opowiedział mu trochę o okolicy i jej mieszkańcach. Jedyne, co Harry'ego irytowało to to, że gdy usiedli w końcu do obiadu, Tobiasz kończył już trzecie piwo.

  
— Co się stało z twoją żoną? — zapytał chłopak bez ogródek.

  
— Z twoją matką? — Harry ledwo powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczyma, dziwiąc się, jak ten człowiek mógł być tak naiwny. — Zmarła. Jakoś niedługo po urodzeniu ciebie. A ja musiałem zapłacić za pogrzeb, mimo że odeszła ode mnie.

  
— Oh. — Harry zastanowił się chwilę jak rozmowę skierować na Mistrza Eliksirów, żeby się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o ich relacjach. — I od tamtej pory mieszkasz sam? — Jednak chyba źle sformułował pytanie, bo usłyszał:

  
— Nie. Miałem kilka kobiet, które mieszkały przez jakiś czas ze mną. Oczywiście nie wszystkie jednocześnie — dodał, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. Harry skrzywił się. Wolał o tym nie wiedzieć.

  
— Dlaczego… — Harry spuścił wzrok... — dlaczego mnie oddaliście? — Poczuł się niepewnie. Żołądek zacisnął mu się z nerwów. Był pewien, że Tobiasz nie jest jego ojcem, jednak bał się usłyszeć odpowiedzi. Co jeśli… Czy była taka możliwość?

  
— To Eileen cię oddała po tym jak odeszła ode mnie. A ja? Przecież nie mógłbym zajmować się niemowlakiem i pracować jednocześnie. To by nie wyszło. Nie stać mnie byłoby na niańke.

  
Harry podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Tobiasza. Ten odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w bok. Jednak Harry zauważył drobne napięcie ramion. A w oczach coś jakby żal, może wstyd? Nie był pewny.

  
— Niedługo potem Eileen zmarła, a ja… wiedziałem, że będzie Ci lepiej w pełnej rodzinie.

  
Czyli jednak była możliwość, że jest adoptowany? A może Tobiasz mówił o jakimś innym dziecku?

  
— A jak się układa między tobą i Sna... uh, Severusem? — zająknął się Gryfon.

  
— Dlaczego pytasz?

  
— Z ciekawości. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy mam się nastawić na jego odwiedziny w najbliższym czasie.

  
Musiał się upewnić, że opiekun Slytherinu nigdy nie bywa u ojca. A jeśli tak, to nastolatek postara się nie być w tym czasie w domu.

  
— Nie utrzymuję z nim kontaktów. Twój brat jest niewdzięcznym, aroganckim gnojkiem. — Chłopak z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech, czując lekką satysfakcję. Snape nazwał go tak przy niejednej okazji. — Wyprowadził się, jak tylko skończył siedemnaście lat. Mieszka w okolicy. Czasem go widuję w sklepie lub na mieście. Utrzymywałem go przez lata, płaciłem za tę jego szkołę, a on udaje, że mnie nie zna — skarżył się Tobiasz. — Może popełniłem kilka błędów w stosunku do niego, ale to nie upoważnia go do kompletnego ignorowania mnie. Nie uważasz? — kontynuował. — Mam nadzieję, że ty okażesz się inny.

  
— Możesz na mnie liczyć — zapewnił, czując się podle, że tak cynicznie go oszukuje. Nadal nie był pewny swojego pokrewieństwa. — Nie wiedziałem, że szkoła jest płatna — dodał po chwili.

  
— Oczywiście, że tak. Myślisz, że jedzenie jest darmowe? A pensje nauczycieli? Pomoce naukowe?

  
— Och.

  
Dursleyowie z pewnością nie płacili za niego. W takim razie pieniądze musiały iść prosto z jego skrytki.

  
 _Albo z jakiegoś specjalnego funduszu dla Dzieci—Które—Przeżyły,_ pomyślał gorzko.

  
Oczywiście miał nadzieję, że ta pierwsza opcja jest prawdziwa. Nie chciał być nikomu nic dłużny. Nie lubił być też traktowany jak ktoś specjalny. Poza tym opłata za szkołę wyjaśniała dlaczego Weasleyowie byli tak ubodzy, przecież przez dziesięć miesięcy w Norze mieszkali tylko pan oraz pani Weasley i nietrudno byłoby im zaoszczędzić.

  
— A skoro już o tym mowa. Jak ci się podoba w szkole? — zapytał Tobiasz.

  
— Jest naprawdę świetnie. Kocham Hogwart. Wiesz, jest jak dom, którego nigdy nie miałem.

  
— Tak, ale teraz masz. — Tobiasz uśmiechnął się do niego pokazując krzywe, żółte zęby.

  
— Mam. — Harry odwzajemnił sztywno uśmiech. Miło byłoby mieć miejsce, które może nazwać domem. A ten, niestety nie należał do niego. Uwielbiał Hogwart, ale zawsze chciał mieć gdzie wrócić na święta czy wakacje, tak jak reszta jego kolegów.

  
— Masz jakichś przyjaciół? Bo twojego brata nie lubili w szkole. Nawet teraz wydaje mi się, że nie ma za dużo przyjaciół. Wcale się zresztą nie dziwię.  
Harry naprawdę wolałby, żeby Tobiasz przestał nazywać Mistrza Eliksirów jego bratem. To raczej frustrujące. Ten tłustowłosy dupek jako jego brat. Brrr. Wzdrygnął się, nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć.

  
— Jasne, że mam. Ron i Hermiona są moimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Są naprawdę świetni. Praktycznie wszystko robimy razem. Z Ronem zwykle gramy w szachy lub w Quiddicha. On jest strasznym fanatykiem, potrafi cały dzień spędzić rozmawiając o swojej ulubionej drużynie. — Uśmiechnął się na myśl o obsesji rudzielca. — Za to Hermiona jest typem kujona, cały czas nas męczy, żebyśmy odrabiali prace i się uczyli — powiedział, przewracając oczyma.

  
— Jak to was męczy? To wy sami nie potraficie wziąć się za naukę? — powiedział ostro Tobiasz — Jakaś dziewczyna musi cię zmuszać do odrabiania prac domowych?

  
Harry nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie chciał kłamać, ale nie chciał też, żeby Tobiasz był na niego zły. Wiedział, że nie należy do najlepszych w klasie. Uczył się przeciętnie, chociaż i w tym Hermiona miała pewien udział. Szczególnie z Historii Magii – gdzie gdyby nie ona, to naprawdę byłoby cienko.

  
— To nie tak, ona nas nie zmusza. — Częściowo była to prawda, gdyby naprawdę nie chciał, to nie odrabiałby lekcji. Przecież nie trzymała go pod Imperiusem.

— Ona po prostu cały czas o tym mówi.

— Skoro już o tym mowa, to jak tam twoje oceny?

— W porządku… — Zdecydowanie lepiej szły mu zajęcia praktyczne. Z teorii zwykle miał zadowalające, ale jeśli chodzi o samo czarowanie to zazwyczaj dostawał wybitne albo powyżej oczekiwań, więc średnia nie byłą zła, jedynie z eliksirów dostał nędzny, ale to wina Snape’a, który się na niego uwziął i jak zawsze zaniżył ocenę.

— Tylko w porządku? Powinieneś się bardziej starać w takim razie. Nie mam zamiaru się za ciebie wstydzić. Jak już musisz chodzić do tej przeklętej szkoły, to chcę świetnych wyników. Nie to co Severus. Kilka kwartalnych listów przyszło takich, że wstydził się w domu pokazać. Ale parę razy dostał nauczkę i oceny mu się poprawiły.

— Jakie listy kwartalne? To Snape się źle uczył? — Może dlatego się tak wyżywa na eliksirach?

W szkole mu nie szło i chce się teraz na nich odegrać za swoje niepowodzenia. W głowie pojawił mu się obraz Goyla, z tłustymi włosami i haczykowatym nosem Snape'a oraz wybuchający kociołek. Harry uśmiechnął się szyderczo. No dobrze, może przesadził. Z bólem musiał przyznać, że Snape nie wygląda na tępą osobę. Wręcz przeciwnie. Może był zbyt leniwy? Zważywszy na to, że jest Mistrzem Eliksirów i chce otrzymać posadę nauczyciela obrony, obronę, eliksiry i zielarstwo pewnie miał w małym palcu. Zatem musiał z innych przedmiotów być słaby.

— Listy z ocenami, sprawozdania z postępów i zachowania dziecka, które są wysyłane kwartalnie. Twój też niedługo powinien przyjść. Pewnie wtedy kiedy listy książek. A co do nauki Severusa. Nie uczył się tak źle, ale mógł lepiej. Na wszystko zawsze szukał wymówek. A to ktoś zabrał mu pracę domową przed lekcją, a to mógł iść na zajęcia ktoś go zaczarował. Pewnie kłamał, żeby wymigać się od kary. Tobiasz zastanowił się przez chwilę — Najgorzej chyba było z historii i numerologii. Eileen mówiła, że numerologia jest taka jak matematyka. Fakt, że później się poprawił, ale trzeba było wlać oleju do głowy. Widzisz, takiego chłopaka jak on, trzeba było wychowywać twardą ręką. Matka za bardzo mu pobłażała i się rozleniwił. No, czwarty rok to był ostatni raz, kiedy dostał takie mizerne oceny — powtórzył Tobiasz.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Co jeśli Harry’ego oceny są gorsze? Naprawdę nie chciał być uziemiony do końca życia. Pewnie po czwartym roku Snape za karę musiał siedzieć całe wakacje w domu i się uczyć.

— Dursleyowie nic nie wspominali o listach.

— Pewnie miałeś dobre oceny i nie sprawiałeś kłopotów. — Harry szczerze w to wątpił, raczej palili je, nie czytając ich wcale. — No, ale jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Rodzice muszą wiedzieć, co się dzieje z ich dzieciakami przez cały rok. Chociaż i tak jest to śmieszne, że tylko trzy razy w roku możecie przyjeżdżać.

Resztę dnia Harry spędził z Tobiaszem. Mężczyzna nauczył go gry w pokera, a później oglądali razem telewizję. To był naprawdę miły dzień. Jednak gdzieś w umyśle nastolatka wciąż czaiła się myśl, że tak naprawdę to wszystko mu się nie należy, że jest kłamstwem, ale starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.


	4. Oasis, Mały i Pele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję Justusi i Jasmin Kain za poprawienie błędów:D

**Rozdział 3**  
**Oasis, Mały i Pele**

_Poniedziałek, trzeci lipca 1995_

Po raz kolejny znajdował się na cmentarzu, ciasno przywiązany do pomnika Toma Riddle'a. Przed nim wisiało bezwładne ciało Cedrika Diggory'ego. Blada twarz znajdowała się tylko kilka centymetrów od jego własnej, a nieżywe oczy wpatrywały się w niego tępo, paraliżując go tak, że nie mógł odwrócić głowy.

Harry obudził się gwałtownie, cały zlany potem. Usiadł szybko na łóżku, dysząc ciężko.

 _To był tylko sen_ , powtarzał sobie w duchu. Chciał się uspokoić, mimo iż wiedział, że to nieprawda. Zżerało go poczucie winy. Gdyby tamtego dnia nie był taki uparty i nie nalegał tak bardzo, żeby obaj wzięli puchar… Potrząsnął głową, chcąc odrzucić nieprzyjemne myśli.

Poszedł do łazienki, wziął prysznic i ubrał się. Postanowił iść do galerii handlowej znajdującej się w centrum miasta. Tego dnia miał mieć pierwszy trening piłki nożnej, na który zapisał go Tobiasz. Chciał się pokazać z dobrej strony, a w ubraniach, które miał, chyba rzeczywiście wyglądał jak młodociany recydywista. Wiedział, że to płytkie, bo przecież nie szata zdobi człowieka, ale jednak pierwsze wrażenie jest ważne.

Poza tym czuł się głupio, obawiając się, że podobnie jak w podstawówce, nikt nie będzie chciał go w swojej drużynie. Zostanie sam, stojąc pośrodku i patrząc w swoje buty. Miał świadomość, że tu nie było Dudleya, więc nikt nie zastraszy jego rówieśników, ani też nikt nie będzie go oceniał przez pryzmat kłamstw, które rozpowszechniali Dursleyowie. Jednak i tak nie miał gwarancji, że go zaakceptują. Mimo to był pewien, że im bardziej upodobni się do miejscowej młodzieży, tym jego szanse na aprobatę z ich strony wzrosną.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Do centrum pojechał miejskim autobusem. Gdy wszedł do galerii, na widok ilości butików, poczuł się onieśmielony. To miejsce, mimo że równie przestronne jak Hogwart, nie dawało mu zupełnie poczucia bezpieczeństwa. W szkole panował półmrok, który sprawiał, że mógł łatwo wtopić się w tłum uczniów w czarnych szatach, schować się w jakimś zakamarku. Tu wszystko było jasne i przestronne, a oszklone windy i witryny sklepów sprawiały, że czuł się bardzo bezbronny, jakby niczym nieosłonięty. Z każdej strony był na widoku. Poza tym, jeszcze nigdy nie był w tak eleganckim i nowoczesnym miejscu i czuł, że tu nie pasuje. Już przy wejściu ochroniarz zmierzył go wzrokiem, patrząc na niego tak pogardliwie, jakby za chwilę miał go wyrzucić, jednak nic nie powiedział, za co Harry był bardzo wdzięczny.

Wszedł do pierwszego sklepu, na którego wystawie zobaczył ubrania podobne do tych, które widział u nastolatków w parku dwa dni wcześniej. Już przy wejściu ogromny wybór rzeczy go przytłoczył. Nie wiedział jak ma podejść do półek i wieszaków, czy powinien wziąć ubrania, jaki właściwie jest jego rozmiar i gdzie miałby to wszystko przymierzyć. Na szczęście młoda ekspedientka zaoferowała mu swoją pomoc. Wspomniał o tym, że wszystkie jego rzeczy spłonęły w pożarze i że zda się na nią, by ta skompletowała mu nową garderobę. Prawie wszystko, co przymierzał, było szerokie i luźne. Wydawałoby się, że po latach noszenia ogromnych rzeczy Dudleya, powinien mieć awersję do takich ubrań. Jednak te nie były za duże, tylko miały taki fason. Poza tym, ukrywały chociaż trochę jego kościstą sylwetkę. Według ekspedientki, gdyby spróbował założyć coś bardziej przylegającego do ciała, z pewnością wyglądałby mniej korzystnie. Za ilość zakupów dokonanych w tym sklepie, które przy okazji pochłonęły większość jego budżetu, dostał czapkę z daszkiem w prezencie.

Następnie udał się na poszukiwania sklepu z okularami. Wybrał z półki ładne, z prostokątnymi oprawkami, w których, jak się okazało, widział lepiej niż w starych. Podszedł do sprzedawcy, który upewniając się, że chłopcu dokładnie o takie chodzi, zapakował je. Harry poprosił także o soczewki kontaktowe o takich samych parametrach. Na pewno ułatwią mu grę, zarówno w quiddicha, jak i w piłkę nożną.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Po powrocie do domu zabrał się do zakładania soczewek. Zajęło mu niemal godzinę, w czasie której przeklinał to, co go podkusiło, żeby wciskać je sobie do oczu. Kiedy mu się w końcu udało, już po kilku minutach nawet nie czuł, że je nosi. Szybko przebrał się w nowe ubrania, wziął nową treningową piłkę, założył czapkę z daszkiem, która zakrywała jego bliznę i spojrzał w lustro. Był zadowolony z efektów metamorfozy. Dzięki pozbyciu się okularów i czapce trudno było dostrzec w nim Harry'ego Pottera. Przynajmniej nie musiał się obawiać, że ktoś go rozpozna. Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł na trening. Była dopiero czwarta, a hala sportowa, jak wczoraj wytłumaczył mu Tobiasz była blisko, jednak on chciał być na miejscu trochę wcześniej.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry wszedł do szatni, którą wskazał mu ochroniarz. Na ławkach siedziało już dwóch chłopaków. Obaj byli raczej potężnie zbudowani. Bardzo wysoki blondyn zakładał właśnie t–shirt, a drugi, łysy, z tatuażem na ramieniu i siniakiem pod okiem, jadł hot-doga.

Harry spojrzał na niego i przełknął ślinę. Z tego wszystkiego zapomniał dzisiaj zjeść cokolwiek i na widok fast fooda poczuł, jaki jest głodny.

— Smacznego — powiedział uprzejmie, chociaż ci dwaj nie wyglądali na takich, którzy wiedzą, co to kultura.

— A chuj ci do tego! — rzucił łysy i zarechotał.

— Ogarnij się, Oasis. Kultury trochę! Widzisz, że kolega tutaj jest nowy. — Drugi zrugał go i odwrócił się do Harry'ego. — Jestem Mały, a to Oasis. Nie miej za złe temu kretynowi. Nie wiem kto tego dzikusa w ogóle do ludzi wypuścił — mówił, podając Harry'emu rękę.

— Te! Uważaj sobie! — warknął łysy, na co Mały tylko przewrócił oczami.

— Jestem Harry. — Uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń.

— Czego tu chcesz? — Spojrzał na niego Oasis mierząc go wzrokiem.

— Przyszedłem na trening piłki nożnej — odpowiedział, jakby tłumacząc dziecku.

— A nie za młody jesteś? Ile ty w ogóle masz lat? — zapytał sceptycznie łysy.

— Wystarczająco — odpowiedział zirytowany Harry. Łatwo nie będzie znaleźć przyjemnego towarzystwa na wakacje. — A jakie jest ograniczenie wiekowe?

— Nie kituj. Od czternastu, w tej kategorii.

— Mam prawie piętnaście. Dziękuje bardzo — odrzekł wzburzony młody czarodziej.

Łysy tylko prychnął w odpowiedzi i pokręcił głową.

— Czyli jesteś w naszej drużynie?

— Na to wygląda. Skierowano mnie do tej szatni — odpowiedział i zaczął się przebierać.

— Bykiem to ty nie jesteś — skomentował Oasis, ponownie mierząc go wzrokiem. — Co, jeść ci nie dają w domu? — Zaśmiał się na widok jego wystających żeber, na co Harry oblał się rumieńcem i pospiesznie założył koszulkę.

Przecież nic nie poradzi na to, jak wygląda.

— Przynajmniej nie ociekam tłuszczem — stwierdził, myśląc o Dudleyu.

Fakt, jako dzieciak czasem był głodny… może nawet często, ale za nic nie chciałby wyglądać jak jego kuzyn.

— Ależ ty masz ciętą ripostę — zaszydził Oasis.

— Od kogo jesteś? — zapytał Mały, zauważając zażenowanie nowego, który rzeczywiście wyglądał, jakby był niedożywiony.

— Słucham? Jak od kogo?

— Skądś się wziąłeś w tej drużynie, kto cię tu zapisał, albo jeszcze prościej: kto z twojej rodziny jest w East Bulit? — doprecyzował Mały, kolejny raz przewracając oczami.

— Ojciec. — Strasznie obco brzmiało to słowo z jego ust. Mimo to, musiał udawać także przed nimi. — Tobiasz Snape.

— Ten… on pieprzy moją ciotkę. Czyni to nas prawie kuzynami, nie? — powiedział rozbawiony. — Nie wiedziałem, że ma drugiego dzieciaka.

Harry wytrzeszczył na niego oczy zniesmaczony. Nie wiedział, co może w tym być zabawnego.

— Ja też nie wiedziałem, że ma drugiego syna — odpowiedział, postanawiając nie komentować pierwszej części wypowiedzi.

— Jak to, nie wiedziałeś? — zdziwił się Mały.

— To skomplikowane. Wy też jesteście dziećmi pracowników? — zapytał, starając się uniknąć rozmowy na temat jego sfałszowanych więzów rodzinnych.

— Ta. Tyle że ja to zwykły plebs, a to jest szycha. Rozumiesz… syn kierownika — powiedział Oasis.

— Daj spokój — uśmiechnął się Mały.

W tej chwili do szatni weszło jeszcze kilka osób. Jedna z nich podeszła do nich. Był to skośnooki, uśmiechnięty chłopak. Harry z irytacją zauważył, że on również był wyższy od niego przynajmniej o głowę.

— Siema, chłopaki! Co tam? — zapytał zachrypniętym głosem.

— Hej. W porządku. To jest Harry, będzie z nami grał.

— Cześć — Harry wyciągnął rękę.

— Siema! Mów mi Pele. — Uścisnął mu dłoń. — Dobry jesteś? Na jakiej pozycji grasz? Jaka jest twoja ulubiona drużyna? — Harry'emu od razu przypomniał się Ron, tyle że to była piłka nożna, a nie quidditch.

— Hola! Zwolnij trochę! — zaśmiał się Mały.

— Nie grałem od kilku lat i nie mam ulubionej drużyny. Jestem za naszą reprezentacją — powiedział wymijająco Harry. Nie chciał przyznać, że zna tylko parę nazw, ale nie wie nic o zawodnikach.

— Jasne, patriota. Mówię ci, Manchester jest najlepszy. W zeszłym miesiącu pokonali Ipswich Town dziewięć do zera! Andy Cole strzelił pięć bramek! Mówię ci, to była jazda!

Mały wywrócił oczami i Harry pomyślał, że to chyba jego nawyk.

— Dobra, chłopaki. Chodźcie już, zaraz zaczynamy — powiedział stanowczo, po czym dodał cicho, by tylko Harry usłyszał: — Musiałem mu przerwać, on tak godzinami potrafi.

Na szczęście strach Harry'ego przed tym, że zostanie ostatnim niewybranym na środku boiska okazał się bezzasadny, ponieważ tutaj to trener wybierał drużyny. Jednej kapitanem był Oasis, który miał u siebie Małego, Pelego i czterech innych chłopaków, kapitanem drugiej drużyny, tej, w której był Harry, był Dredd – wysoki, przystojny, ciemnowłosy chłopak.

— Ty, Lala — wskazał na Harry'ego. — Grałeś ty kiedyś w piłkę? — zapytał z powątpiewaniem w głosie.

— Kiedyś — mruknął Harry, niezadowolony, że ten się zwrócił do niego w taki sposób.

— Na jakiej pozycji?

— Nie wiem, tak po prostu kopaliśmy piłkę. — Szczerze mówiąc Harry nie miał pojęcia, jakie w ogóle są pozycje. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wychodził na coraz większego idiotę.

— Dobra, będziesz na lewej obronie, staraj się nie spieprzyć za bardzo.

Podczas gry Harry dawał z siebie wszystko. Po pierwszej połowie Dredd zdecydował, że ze względu na swoją nieprzeciętną szybkość, powinien być na lewym skrzydle, pomagając zarówno przy ataku, jak i przy obronie. Mimo że jego technika nie była dobra, to i tak i trener, i kapitan, który chciał „dokopać" Oasisowi, byli z niego zadowoleni.

— No, no. Mimo tej niewieściej buźki, nie grasz jak baba — powiedział Dredd zaraz po tym, jak zeszli z boiska.

— Dzięki. Chyba.

— Młody, nieźle sobie poradziłeś — pogratulował mu Oasis, podchodząc razem z Małym i Pelem.

— Dzięki — uśmiechnął się do nich Potter.

— Nie mów, że zadajesz się z tymi wyrzutkami ze Spinner's End — zaszydził Dredd.

— Uważaj, co mówisz, pedale, bo obiję ci tę śliczną mordkę — warknął Oasis.

— Widzisz, taki margines społeczny. Nawet się to wysłowić po ludzku nie potrafi.

— Dzisiaj ich poznałem — powiedział niepewnie Harry. — I moim zdaniem są w porządku.

— W porządku? Wszyscy wiedzą, że jego stary wyszedł z pudła dwa lata temu i teraz wszystko przepija, a matka się puszcza z kim popadnie, żeby mógł sobie kupić parę ciuchów w lumpeksie.

W tym momencie Oasis, który wbrew swojej ksywce nie był oazą spokoju, rzucił się na niego z pięściami.

— Przestać, gówniarze! — krzyknął otyły ochroniarz, który widocznie robił obchód. Podbiegł do nich i zaczął ich rozdzielać, a po krótkiej chwili dołączył do niego także trener.

— Już zaczynacie? — krzyknął mężczyzna. — Jeszcze się dobrze sezon nie zaczął, a wy już chcecie wylecieć? Wy dwaj — zwrócił się do poobijanych. — Jeszcze jedno ostrzeżenie i dzwonie do waszych rodziców. A jutro zaczynacie trening od piętnastu okrążeń. I będę liczył. Możecie się rozejść.

Gdy mężczyźni odeszli, Dredd odezwał się ponownie:  
— No, chyba nie będziesz się zadawał z tymi nędzarzami?

Życie nie było łatwe. Dlaczego ludzie nie mogli po prostu przestać walczyć ze sobą? Już na samym początku Harry musiał dokonać wyboru, mimo że znał tych ludzi od zaledwie dwóch godzin. Sytuacja bardzo przypominała tą z pierwszej podróży do Hogwartu.

— Wiesz, naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie, czy ktoś ma czy nie ma kasy, ani czym się zajmują jego rodzice. — Była to prawda. Mieszkając u Dursleyów, sam nie miał ani grosza i myślał, że jego matka się puszczała, a ojciec pił, więc mimo iż nie uważał, żeby naprawdę mógł się zakolegować z Oasisem, którego zachowanie pozostawiało wiele do życzenia, byłby hipokrytą, gdyby powiedział inaczej. — Więc nie, nie widzę powodów, żeby się z nimi nie zadawać.

Przynajmniej Mały i Pele są sympatyczni…

— Jasne, tylko nie zdziw się, jak ci zawinie twoje markowe buciki i opchnie gdzieś na targu. Pewnie ma to po starym. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Dredd odwrócił się i odszedł.

— Nie cierpię tego zarozumiałego dupka — skrzywił się Pele. — No, a wracając do Manchesteru, słyszeliście, że w sobotę jest aukcja pamiątek? Będzie tam plakat z zawodnikami z 1908, jak zdobyli po raz pierwszy mistrzostwo kraju. Ciekawe za ile pójdzie…

Mały tylko pokręcił głową, a Oasis stał z zaciśniętymi pięściami, z krwią kapiącą po brodzie.

— No, Młody, w sumie to jesteś w porządku — zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Po powrocie do domu Harry nie był zbyt zaskoczony, widząc Tobiasza leżącego na kanapie z piwem w ręku.

— Cześć, wróciłem. — Zaznaczył swoją obecność chłopak.

— Był tu nauczyciel z twojej szkoły i zostawił ci list — wybełkotał Tobiasz, wskazując na leżący na ławie, rozłożony pergamin.

— Dlaczego czytasz moją pocztę?! — zdenerwował się Harry. Po epizodzie u Dursleyów przed jego jedenastymi urodzinami, a później ze Zgredkiem, nie mógł znieść, gdy ktoś chociażby dotykał jego korespondencji.

— Uważaj do kogo mówisz, gówniarzu! Jestem twoim ojcem i trochę szacunku mi się należy. I mam prawo robić z twoimi listami, co będę chciał. — Rzucił mu list — Nie denerwuj mnie. Zmiataj na górę! — zagrzmiał zdenerwowany mężczyzna.

— Nie masz prawa ich czytać! Słyszałeś o prawie do prywatności korespondencji? — Harry aż kipiał ze złości, podnosząc pergamin.

— Powiedziałem: na górę, smarkaczu! Nie każ mi się podnosić i ci w tym pomóc, bo pożałujesz! — warknął, ale nawet się nie ruszył z kanapy.

Harry odwrócił się wściekle i pomaszerował do swojego pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Nawet nie wiedział, jakie ma szczęście, że Tobiasz jest zbyt „zmęczony", żeby chciało mu się zareagować.

Jak on śmie!

Kopnął ze złością w kufer, czego zaraz pożałował, bo zaczęła go boleć noga.

_Nikt nie ma prawa ruszać moich listów._

Rzucił się na łóżko, jednak już po chwili ochłonął. Przez głupi list zdenerwował Tobiasza. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie chciał się go pozbyć. Nie wiedział, co go napadło. Czy naprawdę nie może siedzieć cicho? Do wuja Vernona raczej by się bał tak odezwać. Chociaż jak przyszły pierwsze listy z Hogwartu, to nawet pamiętał, że pod wpływem chwili wskoczył mu na plecy. A wuj był tak zajęty chowaniem przed Harrym listów, że nawet go nie ukarał. Temperament w rodzinie Snape'ów jest chyba dziedziczny. Jutro spróbuje jakoś przeprosić mężczyznę. Jeśli tylko wróci z pracy w dobrym humorze. I stosunkowo trzeźwy.

Spojrzał na list, który nadal trzymał w ręku. Cały czas się o niego złościł, a jeszcze nawet go nie otworzył. Na kopercie widniało jego imię i nazwisko napisane wąskim i pełnym zakrętasów pismem.

— Dumbledore — wyszeptał Harry, po czym szybko otworzył kopertę.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Jestem zawiedziony, że nie napisałeś mi o ostatnich wydarzeniach. To nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie. Nie byłeś chroniony w nowym miejscu zamieszkania i mogła stać Ci się krzywda, jeśli dowiedziałyby się o tym niepowołane osoby. Oczywiście nie byłem pewny, czy to prawda, ale test na ojcostwo, który zrobiłem, wskazuje na Wasze bardzo bliskie pokrewieństwo. Remus potwierdził, opowiadając mi całą historię._

_Bardzo się cieszę, że znalazłeś swój dom. Wiem, że zawsze chciałeś opuścić Dursleyów. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz tam szczęśliwszy. W końcu spełniło się największe pragnienie twojego serca. Masz ojca. I brata. Mam nadzieję, że dzięki temu poprawią się Twoje relacje z Severusem. O swoje bezpieczeństwo nie musisz się martwić. Otoczyłem Twój dom polem antymagicznym o średnicy kilometra. Każdy przedmiot lub osobę, znajdującą się w takim polu otoczy niewidzialna bariera, która zapobiegnie wydostaniu się magii na zewnątrz. Podjąłem także pewne kroki, aby miejsce Twojego pobytu i tożsamość biologicznych rodziców nie zostały odkryte._

_Proszę Cię, żebyś z nikim się nie kontaktował. Ani z ojcem chrzestnym, ani z przyjaciółmi. Sowy mogą zostać przechwycone, a przecież nie chciałbyś nikogo narażać na niebezpieczeństwo. Prawda?_

_Życzę Ci udanych wakacji,_  
_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Z każdym kolejnym słowem Harry robił się coraz bledszy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to prawda. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że profesor Lupin, a co za tym idzie, zapewne także Syriusz, wiedział o wszystkim. Zataili to przed nim. Był wściekły na Dumbledore'a, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

Nagle zrobiło mu się duszno. Nie mógł wytrzymać tutaj dłużej, brakowało mu powietrza. Musiał jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać.

Zbiegł więc ze schodów, wybiegł z domu i biegł przed siebie, ile sił w nogach. Nie zatrzymywał się. Minął park, ulice i wbiegł do jakiegoś lasu. Po jakimś czasie opadł z sił. Upadł na kolana i zaczął szlochać głośno, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Albo przynajmniej tego nie pamiętał.

— Nienawidzę ich! Nienawidzę ich wszystkich! — wykrzyczał. Usiadł na ziemi, objął rękoma kolana i zaczął się kołysać.

— Mamo… — wyjęczał. Jednak, gdy uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę nie wie do kogo się zwraca, zaczął szlochać jeszcze bardziej.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

W tym samym czasie:

— Severusie, już jesteś. Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał zaniepokojony dyrektor na widok bledszego niż zwykle Mistrza Eliksirów, który właśnie wszedł do jego gabinetu i opadł na krzesło.

— Tak, w porządku — odpowiedział Snape zachrypniętym głosem.

Zawsze się tak witali, po tym jak Severus wracał ze spotkań z Voldemortem. Obaj wiedzieli, że zwykle nie było w porządku, ale dyrektor nie drążył tematu.

— Nigdy nie mówisz nic innego. Masz jakieś nowe wieści?

— Czarny Pan chce przepowiednię. Ale sam nie pojawi się w Ministerstwie, póki nie odzyska pełni sił, a to, że zaprzecza się jego powrotowi, jest mu na rękę. Knot robi wszystko, o co tylko Lucjusz poprosi.

— Niedobrze. Będzie chciał wykorzystać Harry'ego, tylko oni dwaj mogą po nią sięgnąć.

— Powinieneś mu powiedzieć. Ten arogancki szczeniak dowie się o niej prędzej czy później. Lepiej od nas niż od Czarnego Pana.Znowu sam zacznie szukać informacji i przy okazji znów prawie się zabije — warknął poirytowany Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Nie możemy mu powiedzieć. Niech Harry ma jeszcze trochę dzieciństwa.

— Dyrektorze, on jest rozpuszczony tak, jak jego ojciec. Już wystarczy, ledwo dźwiga tę napuszoną głowę.

— Przestań, wiesz, że to nieprawda. Harry nie jest taki jak James.

— Oczywiście, że jest taki, jak jego ojciec. Lily była rozsądna i nigdy nie pyskowała nauczycielom.

— James nie jest jego ojcem — powiedział Dumbledore, a w jego oczach zamigotały wesołe iskierki.

— Słucham? — Severus zmrużył oczy. — Albusie, naprawdę nie mam ochoty na żarty.

— Ale to prawda.

— Oczywiście, że szczeniak jest jego synem. Jest tak podobny, że mogliby być bliźniakami. Lily nie była kobietą, która zdradza swojego męża. — Snape wziął głęboki oddech. Dyrektor nadal się uśmiechał. — Na Merlina, zaraz mi powiesz, że to mój dzieciak, a Lily była moją żoną, ale dla bezpieczeństwa swojego i dzieciaka utaiła ten fakt, wyszła za Pottera, rzuciła urok, żeby dzieciak nie wyglądał jak ja, który jednak będzie trwał tylko dnia jego piętnastych urodzin. A ty to wszystko wiesz, bo wysłała ci list zaklęciem czasowym.

W oczach Dumbledore'a znowu zamigotały iskierki.

— Widzę, że masz bujną wyobraźnię, Severusie, mógłbyś zostać pisarzem. Ale wracając do tematu: Lily i James adoptowali Harry'ego. Jego matka, niedługo po jego urodzeniu, oddała go. Jak wiesz, magiczna adopcja u niemowlęcia prowadzi do tego, że przyjmuje ono po jednej z cech z wyglądu zewnętrznego od każdego rodzica, tak więc Harry ma oczy Lily i włosy Jamesa.

— Urzekła mnie ta historia — powiedział z wyczuwalną ironią w głosie. — A teraz, jeżeli wybaczysz, jestem raczej zmęczony, pójdę się położyć.

Przewracając oczyma na błazeństwa dyrektora, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.


	5. Trening

Dziękuję **Jasmin Kain** , za poświęcenie swojego cennego czasu, zbetowanie oraz zwrócenie uwagi na kilka jakże istotnych szczegółów   
Oraz **Justusi**   
  
  
**Rozdział 4  
 _Trening_** _  
Wtorek, czwarty lipca 1995r.  
_  
Severus Snape obudził się z bólem głowy.  
  
 _Za stary już jestem na to_ , pomyślał.  
  
Chociaż dobrze wiedział, że niezależnie od wieku, Crucio Czarnego Pana bolało tak samo. Poza tym, nie powinien mieszać eliksiru na regenerację komórek nerwowych, przeciwbólowego i Ognistej Whisky. Jednak poprzedniego dnia naprawdę zależało mu, żeby odpłynąć jak najszybciej. Na dodatek Albus zaczął mu opowiadać jakieś bzdury na temat Pottera. To dla Lily złożył przysięgę, że będzie bronił chłopaka bez względu na wszystko, a teraz dyrektor zaczął mu wmawiać, że nie jest jej synem. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Dumbledore miałby kłamać, ale wszystko na to wskazywało. Magiczna adopcja nie zmienia cech charakteru, a Potter definitywnie odziedziczył geny po ojcu. Zachowywał się tak samo arogancko i bezczelnie, jakby cała szkoła należała do niego. Poza tym ktoś musiałby o tym wiedzieć. Było oczywiste, że Black kochał dzieciaka i zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Do diabła, nawet uciekł dla niego z Azkabanu, co jeszcze nikomu się nie udało. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że gdyby to nie był syn Jamesa, zależałoby mu tak na chłopaku… Chyba że… Chyba że to latorośl Blacka. I dopiero ostatnio raczył o tym poinformować. To wszystko wydawało się jednak niedorzeczne. A może Regulusa? Właściwie jego ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono i nie było żadnego dowodu, że nie żyje.  
  
Severus potrząsnął głową. Miał ważniejsze sprawy niż myślenie o Potterze i Blacku. Kilka dni po zakończeniu roku szkolnego jak zwykle spędził na uzupełnianiu dokumentów i raportów. Dzisiaj zostało mu już tylko się spakować i wreszcie będzie mógł jechać do domu.  
  
Niewiele osób o tym wiedziało, ale Severus Snape był człowiekiem sentymentalnym. Nie miał zbyt wielu pozytywnych wspomnień, dlatego szczególnie dbał o te, które posiadał. Lubił otaczać się przedmiotami, które przywoływały dobre chwile. Dlatego gdy dowiedział się o sprzedaży domu starych Evansów po ich śmierci, nie mógł go nie kupić. Zrobił wszystko, co mógł, by wziąć kredyt w banku Gringotta, a tydzień później dom był już jego. Oczywiście nie wiedział, czy dożyje końca wojny, więc tym samym możliwe, że nie spłaci do końca rat. W takim przypadku dom przeszedłby w ręce goblinów. Nie spędzało mu jednak snu z powiek, ponieważ i tak nie miałby go komu zapisać. Dzisiaj, po kilku długich miesiącach, w końcu do niego wracał.  
  
Wiele osób by się też pewnie zdziwiło, gdyby usłyszało, że lato, tak słoneczny i pogodny okres, było jego ulubioną porą roku. Natomiast powody już nie były zaskakujące. Oczywiście, nie miało to związku ani ze słońcem, ani z ładną pogodą. Przyczyna była bardziej prozaiczna - przez całe dwa miesiące nie będzie musiał się użerać z gromadą rozwydrzonych półgłówków, próbując ich czegokolwiek nauczyć – jedynie z jednym, który, mimo że był nastolatkiem, na szczęście był w miarę rozsądny. Całymi dniami będzie mógł warzyć eliksiry w zaciszu własnego laboratorium, czytać książki czy po prostu wypoczywać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że spotkania śmierciożerców i Zakonu będą odbywały się jak najrzadziej.  
 _Czarny Pan wziął sobie urlop, który potrwał kilkanaście lat, więc pewnie teraz nieprędko wybierze się na kolejny,_ , pomyślał gorzko.  
  
 **HPHPHPHPHPHP**  
  
Zwinięty w kłębek, zatrząsł się z zimna. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się wokoło. Znajdował się na skraju jakiegoś lasu, a słońce zaczynało już wschodzić. Usiadł i potarł dłońmi o ramiona, by się trochę rozgrzać. Wtedy uderzyło go wspomnienie z poprzedniego dnia. Znowu zadrżał. Miał nadzieję, że Tobiasz nie zauważy, że zniknął na całą noc, nie mówiąc nic wcześniej, bo był pewien, że w przeciwnym razie czeka go kara. Z tego, co mówił, wywnioskował, że mężczyzna był dosyć wymagający w stosunku do Snape'a, więc nie sądził, żeby jemu miał zamiar pobłażać. Wieczorem mężczyzna był pod wpływem alkoholu i Harry miał nadzieję, że wyniknie z tego przynajmniej jeden pozytyw: że ojciec spał całą noc i nic nie zauważył.  
  
Wciąż ciężko mu było zaakceptować myśl, że Tobiasz naprawdę jest jego ojcem, a znienawidzony mistrz eliksirów bratem. To wszystko wydawało się takie nierealne. Powinien być szczęśliwy, że okazało się, iż ma żyjącą rodzinę, inną niż Dursleyowie, więc nie wiedział czemu miał mieszane uczucia. Przynajmniej teraz nie musiał nic udawać i Tobiasz nie wyrzuci go z domu. Z tego powodu odczuwał ulgę.  
  
Zanim znalazł drogę powrotną, było już zupełnie jasno. Przed drzwiami lekko się zawahał, obawiając się reakcji Tobiasza, gdyby ten był już na nogach. Zebrał jednak w sobie swoją gryfońską odwagę i nacisnął klamkę.  
  
Wybiegając z domu dzień wcześniej, nawet nie zamknął drzwi na klucz. Nie sądził jednak, by fakt, że były otwarte całą noc robił jakąś różnicę. Złodziej nie miałby tutaj co ukraść.  
  
Wszedł do kuchni i zerknął do salonu. Tobiasz spał na kanapie, na ławie stał cały szereg butelek. Nic się nie zmieniło. Wyglądało na to, że mężczyzna nawet na chwilę nie podniósł się z kanapy i nie zauważył jego zniknięcia. Westchnął z ulgą i poszedł na górę, chcąc jeszcze trochę się przespać.  
  
 **HPHPHPHPHPHP**  
  
Gdy obudził się po raz kolejny, było już południe. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu i uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę to nie jadł nic od niedzielnego wieczora. Hermiona urwała by mu głowę z tego powodu. Zawsze miała pretensje, kiedy w Hogwarcie opuszczał za dużo posiłków. Co mógł jednak poradzić na to, że rzadko bywał głodny i szybko się najadał?  
  
Zszedł na dół i zrobił spaghetti na obiad. Gdy kończył zmywać rzeczy, które leżały na ławie w salonie, do domu wszedł Tobiasz. Trzeźwy. Sądząc po siatkach z zakupami, wstąpił po drodze do sklepu.  
  
— Cześć, Harry! Jak tam? — zapytał mężczyzna, przekraczając próg kuchni.  
  
Zaczął rozkładać zakupy po szafkach. Wyjął z torby czekoladę i podał ją Harry'emu.  
  
— Trzymaj. Kupiłem ci, bo za chudy jesteś. — Zaśmiał się.  
  
W tym momencie Harry poczuł wdzięczność. Nie z powodu samej czekolady, ale faktu, że _jego_ ojciec pamiętał o nim i przyniósł mu coś bez żadnej okazji. Uśmiechnął się, gdy przyszło mu do głowy, że może Tobiaszowi zaczynało zależeć. Gdyby nic go nie obchodził, nie pamiętałby o nim podczas zakupów. Dursleyowie nigdy nie wydali na niego pensa więcej niż to było konieczne. Niczego od nich nie dostał, nie licząc starych skarpetek wuja Vernona, wieszaka i ubrań po Dudleyu. Oczywiście zauważył, że Tobiasz ma wady, za dużo pije, jest porywczy i może daleko mu do Artura Weasleya, ale Harry i tak był wdzięczny losowi za szansę, jaką otrzymał. Jego sytuacja stanowczo się poprawiła od zeszłego roku. Był bardzo zadowolony, że ciotka Petunia znalazła te dokumenty. Teraz mógł powiedzieć, że należy do kogoś, że gdzieś jest jego miejsce.  
  
— Dzięki, _tato_. — Po raz pierwszy użył tego słowa. Tobiasz uśmiechnął się lekko, pokazując pożółkłe zęby.  
  
— Jadłeś już obiad? — zapytał mężczyzna.  
  
— Tak, zostało jeszcze. Jak chcesz, to ci podgrzeję, zanim pójdę na trening — zaproponował.  
  
— Nie, dzięki. Mówiłem ci, że mamy w pracy obiady. A powiedz mi, jak ci wczoraj poszło? Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś rezerwowym?  
  
— Nie wiem, trener jeszcze nie wybrał pierwszego składu. — Gdy zobaczył, jak Tobiasz marszczy brwi, szybko dodał: — Ale powiedział, że jestem szybki i strzeliłem bramkę, więc chyba nie poszło mi źle.  
  
— Dobrze. Severus pewnie nawet nie dostałby się do drużyny. Łamaga jedna.  
  
Chłopak nie mógł się zgodzić z tym stwierdzeniem. O Snapie można było powiedzieć wiele, ale z pewnością nie to, że był łamagą. Jego ruchy zawsze były precyzyjne. Na nieszczęście wszystkich cierpiących na bezsenność i nie posiadających mapy Huncwotów ani peleryny niewidki, nocą potrafił poruszać się po korytarzach bezszelestnie. Przeczyło to oczywiście wszystkim prawom fizyki, ponieważ jego kroki powinny wydawać jakiś dźwięk. Nie wyraził jednak swojej opinii. Przecież to Snape, nienawidził go nawet bardziej niż Dursleyów. Owszem, jego krewni upokarzali go, ale zwykle nie działo się to publicznie. Nawet Malfoy zdawał się być znośny w porównaniu do niego. Większą awersję czuł chyba tylko do Voldemorta. Nigdy nie był tak poniżany jak na eliksirach i często był wdzięczny swojemu opanowaniu, że w klasie się po prostu nie rozpłakał. Zdarzało się, że przed eliksirami miał nudności, o ile w ogóle udało mu się cokolwiek przełknąć. Także teraz nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru bronić _swojego brata_ przed Tobiaszem. Zresztą była to niewypowiedziana umowa między nim a Ronem, który w szczególności lubił słuchać, jak ktoś wymyśla Snape'owi. Chociaż to, że jego ojciec cały czas wyrażał się negatywnie o swoim własnym synu było trochę dziwnie i w pewien sposób nawet niepokojące, ale nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę dlaczego.  
  
 **HPHPHPHPHPHP**  
  
Trening zaczął się wykładem trenera o tym, jak to przemoc do niczego nie prowadzi i powinno się inaczej rozwiązywać swoje problemy. Mężczyzna stwierdził także, że widocznie treningi nie są wystarczająco ciężkie skoro nie potrafią rozładować nadmiaru nastoletniej energii, więc postara się ułożyć je tak, że po dwóch godzinach będą mieli tylko tyle siły, by wrócić do domu. Następnie kazał im zacząć rozgrzewkę od dziesięciu okrążeń wokół boiska, przy czym Dredd i Oasis mieli przebiec po piętnaście.  
  
Harry ukończył ten dystans jako drugi. Na początku miał sporą przewagę nad wszystkimi, ale pod koniec zaczęło mu brakować tchu i musiał zwolnić, a Pele, biegnący cały czas w równym tempie, bez problemu go wyprzedził. Gdy dobiegł do mety, czuł się tak, jakby zaraz miał wypluć płuca i szczerze współczuł tym, którzy mieli więcej okrążeń.  
  
Dodatkowy wysiłek okazał się być skuteczny, ponieważ przez kolejne dwie godziny Oasis i Dredd tylko rzucali sobie wzajemnie gniewne spojrzenia, na nic więcej nie mając siły.  
  
Tym razem Harry był w drużynie Oasisa i podobnie jak dzień wcześniej, poszło mu dobrze. Zaliczył dwie asysty i jedną bramkę.  
  
Jedynym nieprzyjemnym incydentem był moment, gdy Dredd próbował przejąć piłkę, w posiadaniu której był Harry. Odepchnął go łokciem z całej siły, jednocześnie potykając się o jego nogi tak, że wylądował na nim. Ciało większego chłopaka całkowicie go przykryło, przygniatając do podłogi, a twarz, znajdująca się dosłownie kilka centymetrów nad jego własną, wykrzywiła się w złośliwym uśmieszku.  
  
— Złaź ze mnie — warknął Harry, próbując się uwolnić.  
  
— Oj, Lala! Nie irytuj się tak, przecież nie wpadłem na ciebie z specjalnie — wyszeptał. Ton jego głosu mówił zdradzał jednak, że było dokładnie odwrotnie. — Przy okazji, popełniłeś wczoraj błąd, wybierając tego kretyna. — Harry tylko westchnął z rezygnacją. Już wczoraj wiedział, że wstawienie się za Oasisem będzie niosło za sobą dalsze konsekwencje. Po dłuższej chwili, gdy reszta drużyny podbiegła do nich, a trener zagwizdał rzut wolny dla Harry'ego, Dredd pozwolił mu się uwolnić.  
  
 **HPHPHPHPHPHP**  
  
— Te, Młody, idziesz z nami na piaskownicę? — zapytał Oasis, wskazując na Małego, Pelego i dwóch innych chłopaków, z którymi Harry jeszcze nie rozmawiał: Dunkana i Płaza.  
  
— Gdzie? — zdziwił się Harry.  
  
— Na piaskownicę, w parku przy placu zabaw. O tej porze dzieciaki już są w domu i teren jest nasz — wytłumaczył starszy chłopak.  
  
Harry zastanowił się chwilę. Tobiasz nie powiedział mu, o której ma wrócić, a chłopak naprawdę chciał zostać zaakceptowany przez tę grupę.  
  
— Mogę iść — zdecydował.  
  
Idąc z chłopakami, którzy rozmawiali i śmiali się bardzo głośno, obserwował ich uważnie. Widać było, że bardzo swobodnie czuli się w swoim towarzystwie. Rozluźnieni, jakby nie mieli problemów i nie myśleli o przyszłości. On, w przeciwieństwie do nich, był cichy i spokojny. Ale miał nadzieję, że i jemu z czasem uda się trochę rozluźnić. Tutaj mógł być sobą. Jeżeli go polubią, to jako Harry'ego, a nie sławnego Pottera.  
  
— Dobra chłopaki, zrzutka — zarządził Oasis, gdy doszli na miejsce. Reszta rozsiadła się na brzegu piaskownicy i na stojącej na wprost ławce. Każdy wyciągnął z kieszeni jakieś drobne i mu podał. Harry na szczęście też miał kilka funtów z reszty z zakupów.  
  
— Młody, chodź ze mną, to cię zapoznam z panią Maggie — zawołał Oasis.  
  
Harry skinął głową w odpowiedzi.  
  
Zaczęli go nazywać Młodym już od pierwszego treningu. W sumie nie wiedział, czy wzięło się to od tego, że był jednym z najmłodszych i najmniejszych graczy, czy że Młody Snape było zbyt długie. W każdym razie nadawanie ksywek było tu chyba tradycją. Nikt nie mówił do nikogo po imieniu, w przeciwieństwie do Hogwartu, gdzie jedynymi używanymi przezwiskami były obelgi, chociażby fretka czy szlama.  
  
 **HPHPHPHPHPHP**  
  
Sklep, jak się okazało, znajdował się kilka budynków od jego domu, co było przydatną informacją. Po ostatnie zakupy poszedł dużo dalej.  
  
— Dzień dobry, szanowna pani sąsiadko! — Zawołał wesoło chłopak do ekspedientki. Była to siwowłosa, pulchna kobieta, lekko przed sześćdziesiątką.  
  
— Chyba raczej dobry wieczór, Noah — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. — Co podać?  
  
— Sześć browarów i trzy duże paczki chipsów.  
  
Gdy Harry to usłyszał, zrobił wielkie oczy. Zdziwił się, że mają zamiar pić i to w miejscu publicznym, gdzie każdy przechodzący obok może ich zobaczyć. Ostatnie kilka dni uświadomiły Harry'emu, że alkohol naprawdę negatywnie wpływa na zachowanie. I chyba nie miał zamiaru go nawet próbować.  
  
— A może byś mi kiedyś w końcu dowód pokazał? — zapytała pełnym dezaprobaty głosem sprzedawczyni.  
  
— Mój? — zapytał sztucznie niskim głosem, opierając się o ladę. — Czy syna? — dokończył, wskazując na Harry'ego.  
  
Starsza pani tylko pokręciła głową i podała im zakupy.  
  
— Kim jest ten młody człowiek?  
  
— To jest Harry. Od Snape'a.  
  
— Miło mi panią poznać — odezwał się po raz pierwszy chłopak.  
  
— Ciebie też, skarbeńku. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego, mierząc go wzrokiem. — Powiedz mi, dlaczego zadajesz się z tym łobuzem?  
  
Harry już miał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy Oasis mu przerwał.  
  
— Dobra. Jak zawsze miło było pogawędzić, ale my już musimy spadać. Czekają na nas. — Zapłacił, wziął zakupy i pociągnął Harry'ego za rękaw w stroną wyjścia.  
  
— Do widzenia — powiedział jeszcze Harry, zanim został wypchnięty za drzwi.  
  
 **HPHPHPHPHPHP**  
  
Harry wrócił do domu przed północą. Mimo nieokrzesanego zachowania i kompletnego braku manier chłopaków, musiał przyznać, że ich polubił. Byli bardzo zabawni, gdy rozmawiali czy żartowali, czasem kompletnie bez sensu, o jakichś absurdalnych sytuacjach. Nawet gdy się sprzeczali, nikt się nie obrażał, nikt nie brał niczego do siebie. Zmienił zdanie nawet o Oasisie, który mimo że z pozoru był wręcz chamski, znacznie zyskiwał przy bliższym poznaniu. Taktu miał tyle co Ron, z tą różnicą, że był bardziej wulgarny.  
  
Po tym, jak się pożegnali przy piaskownicy, Mały, Płazu i Dunkan poszli w stronę Reddish Road, a Pele, Oasis i Harry w kierunku przeciwnym - Spinner's End. Przed drzwiami domu Pelego, który był na początku ulicy, przystanęli jeszcze kilka minut, zanim ten skończył opowiadać o ostatniej obronie Irwina.  
  
— Wiesz, Młody — zaczął niepewnie Oasis, kiedy już zostali sami. — Nie jestem taki, jak mój stary. — Pierwszy raz, od kiedy Harry go poznał, wyraz jego twarzy nie wyrażał bezwzględnej pewności siebie.  
  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Nie kłamałem, gdy mówiłem, że nie oceniam ludzi po tym, ile mają kasy ani jacy są czy byli ich rodzice. — Spojrzał na Oasisa, który widocznie się rozluźnił.  
  
— No, ale uważaj na Dredda, bo będzie się ciebie teraz czepiał.  
  
— Nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni. Dam sobie radę. — Ten nastolatek był niczym w porównaniu do Voldemorta. Mógł być jedynie irytujący jak Malfoy. Z tamtym sobie radził bez problemu, to i z tym nie będzie żadnego.  
  
Oasis tylko uniósł brwi, patrząc z powątpiewaniem, ale się nie odezwał.  
  
Rozstali się pod zniszczonym parterowym domem Oasisa, który znajdował się tuż obok sklepu pani Maggie.  
  
Wróciwszy do domu, wszedł do kuchni, by zrobić sobie herbatę i stanął jak wryty, przerażony jej wyglądem. Cały blat był ubrudzony czymś pomarańczowym. W zlewie znajdował się stos naczyń, na kuchence brudna patelnia i garnek. Na stole stały puste butelki, kieliszki, szklanki i talerze, a na podłodze było pełno odcisków butów. Widocznie Tobiasz musiał zaprosić paru znajomych podczas jego nieobecności. Zniesmaczony, starając się niczego nie dotykać, wziął czystą szklankę i zrobił sobie herbatę.  
  
Idąc do pokoju, nie zauważył rozlanego na linoleum oleju i poślizgnął się na nim. Hałas, jaki zrobił, lecąc do tyłu, a przy okazji tłukąc szklankę, był ogromny. Kucnął i zaczął zbierać odłamki szkła, gdy do kuchni wpadł zataczający się Tobiasz.  
  
— Co ty, do jasnej cholery, wyprawiasz!? — wrzasnął.  
  
Harry spojrzał w górę i ujrzał Tobiasza ubranego jedynie w spodnie od piżamy, który zdenerwowany zbliżał się w jego kierunku. Cofnął się odruchowo, lecz mężczyzna w dwóch krokach był przy nim i jedną ręką podciągnął go za kołnierzyk koszulki do pozycji stojącej. Nie sprawiło mu to najmniejszego problemu, co Gryfon zauważył z rosnącym niepokojem, po czym z całej siły uderzył go otwartą rękę w policzek. Kawałek szklanki, którą trzymał Harry wypadł mu z dłoni i uderzając o podłogę, potłukł się na jeszcze drobniejsze części.  
  
— Przepraszam! Poślizgnąłem się! — Tłumaczył się, coraz bardziej przestraszony i zdezorientowany chłopak. Próbował się wyrwać, co tylko bardziej rozjuszyło Tobiasza, bo uderzył go po raz drugi. Tym razem pięścią.  
  
Harry poczuł w ustach smak krwi.  
  
— Przepraszam! Naprawdę nie chciałem. Puść mnie! — Prosił teraz już przerażony chłopak, jednocześnie nadal próbując się wyrwać.  
  
— Czy ty, kurwa, nie potrafisz uszanować tego, że jutro muszę wstać do pracy? Chyba muszę za coś cię utrzymać!? — Tobiasz odepchnął go i Harry z impetem uderzył plecami o ścianę. — Za dobrze masz i robisz, co chcesz! Jak nie dajesz spać innym, to też będziesz chodził niewyspany. Rano jak wstanę, ma tu być błysk. W całym domu. Jak nie, to jutro ci tak wleje, że nie będziesz w stanie usiąść do końca wakacji — zagroził, odwracając się. — Zrozumiałeś? Wszystko ma świecić! — powtórzył jeszcze, zanim wyszedł.  
  
— Tak — odpowiedział cienkim głosem Harry, wycierając zakrwawioną brodę.  
  
Ze łzami w oczach, które próbował pohamować i pociągając nosem, wziął się za sprzątanie.


	6. Severus

**Rozdział 5**   
_**Severus** _

_Czwartek, szósty lipca 1995_

Harry obudził się około południa. Ponownie śnił o wydarzeniach z cmentarza w Little Hangleton, jednak tym razem jego sen się zmienił. Szedł długim korytarzem na końcu którego, widniały zamknięte drzwi. Gdy tylko do nich dotarł, natychmiast się obudził, czując kłujący ból w bliźnie. Na dodatek całą lewą stronę twarzy miał dziwnie zesztywniałą. Wtedy przypomniał sobie, co wydarzyło się zeszłej nocy. Był zły na Tobiasza, że ten go uderzył, ale jeszcze bardziej na siebie. Jak mógł być taki nieostrożny? Nic dziwnego, że Tobiasz się wściekł. Jakby obudził Dursleyów w środku nocy, na dodatek tłukąc naczynia, to by siedział w pokoju lub w komórce przez tydzień bez jedzenia. Miał nadzieję, że Tobiaszowi uda się o wszystkim zapomnieć. Mimo, że Harry wiedział, iż ojciec nie powinien podnosić na niego ręki, szczególnie, że to z jego powodu podłoga była śliska od oleju, to nadal, z powodu własnej nieuwagi, miał do siebie pretensje. Postanowił być ostrożniejszy i postarać się nie wyprowadzać mężczyzny z równowagi. Nie chciał, żeby Tobiasz był na niego zły, bo wszystko się tak dobrze układało. Chciałby, żeby zapomnieli o całym zdarzeniu, albo chociaż udawali, że nic się nie stało.

Poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic i z obawą przejrzał się w lustrze. Lewy policzek był fioletowo-zielony, a górna warga pęknięta i spuchnięta. Zalało go poczucie wstydu. Do jutra musiał coś wymyślić, bo nie mógł się tak pokazać chłopakom na treningu, wiedział też że potrzeba przynajmniej tygodnia, żeby siniaki zniknęły. Zszedł do kuchni, wyjął z lodówki kostki lodu i zawijając je w folię, przyłożył do twarzy. Wrócił do pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko. Gdyby wiedział jak, to może udałoby mu się zrobić maść na siniaki. Ale nie chciał ryzykować warzenia eliksirów w domu. Już mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak wściekły byłby Tobiasz, gdyby wysadził w powietrze całe mieszkanie.

Prychnął na tę myśl. Może popadł w skrajność, bo wysadzanie kociołków było działką Neville’a, a jemu prawie nigdy się to nie zdarzało. Co nie znaczy, że się nie zdarzy tym razem. Może po prostu powinien poszukać w książce przepisu i zobaczyć jak niestabilne byłoby warzenie takiej maści? Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia tego co Dumbledore powiedział o barierze antymagicznej wokół jego domu. Nie wiedział jak ona dokładnie działa. Ciekawy był czy wstrzymuje również działania eliksirów lub ich składników. Trochę go to frustrowało, ale z drugiej strony bariera ta dawała mu pewien rodzaj komfortu. Skoro on nie był w stanie czarować, to również śmierciożercy którzy mogliby go zaatakować też nie mogli rzucać zaklęć, więc czuł się w miarę bezpieczny. Poza tym, nie było szansy na to by wyrzucili go ze szkoły za używanie magii jako nieletni.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Harry potarł oczy, słysząc charakterystyczne skrzypnięcie, które zaczął kojarzyć z otwieraniem wejściowych drzwi. Musiał się zdrzemnąć, bo gdy spojrzał w okno, słońce było już po drugiej stronie domu, a po przyłożonym do policzka lodu nie było śladu. Chwilę później, Tobiasz zapukał do drzwi jego pokoju, co chłopak od razu uznał za dobry znak. Spodziewał się raczej, że ten wtargnie tam bez pytania. Miał nadzieję, że złość mu już minęła.

— Proszę — powiedział Harry napiętym głosem.

— Cześć — przywitał się niepewnie mężczyzna, wchodząc do małej i ubogo urządzonej sypialni.

— Cześć.

— Harry, słuchaj… Być może wczoraj trochę zbyt mocno zareagowałem — wymamrotał mężczyzna skruszonym głosem. — Nie gniewaj się.

— Och — odpowiedział elokwentnie Harry, spoglądając na Tobiasza, po twarzy którego można było poznać, że naprawdę żałował.

— Wiesz, że ciężko pracuję, zmęczony byłem. Ty mnie obudziłeś, a wiesz, że wcześnie rano muszę wstawać. Prawda?

— Tak — wymamrotał Harry.

Jak mógłby mu nie wybaczyć, skoro sam po części był winny? Poza tym, to był pierwszy raz, gdy dorosły go za coś przepraszał. Nigdy wcześniej się to nie zdarzyło, ani u Dursleyów, ani w szkole, gdzie dyrektor zatrudniał niekompetentnych nauczycieli, przez co niejednokrotnie o mały włos nie stracił życia lub, jak w przypadku Lockharta, pamięci. Snape ani razu go nie przeprosił za publiczne poniżanie. Żaden dorosły nigdy wcześniej nie przyznał się do błędu.

— Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy poszli na pizzę? Hm? Taki wypad ojca z synem.

Harry zgodził się bez namysłu. Nigdy jeszcze nie jadł pizzy.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Severus Snape pomimo, że już dwa dni temu przeniósł się z Hogwartu do Cokeworth, dopiero teraz mógł się rozpakować. Wczoraj od rana szykował dom do zamieszkania po półrocznej nieobecności, jednak popołudniu musiał być na Grimmauld Place, na zebraniu Zakonu, gdzie jak zwykle nic nie ustalili i nie podjęli żadnych działań. Albus zadecydował, że powinni czekać i obserwować. Już miał wrócić do domu, gdy dostał wezwanie od Czarnego Pana, po którym oczywiście musiał znowu wstąpić do Hogwartu, żeby zdał relację dyrektorowi. Położył się spać dopiero nad ranem.

Gdy wszystkie rzeczy poukładał na swoje miejsce, postanowił pójść na zakupy, do sklepu pani Maggie. Pracowała tam od prawie trzydziestu lat. Nie raz, gdy był małym chłopcem, dawała mu lizaka, czy jakiegoś cukierka. Później, po latach, mieszkając już w domu Evansów, gdy tylko pojawiał się w jej sklepie po dłuższej nieobecności, zawsze zdawała mu relację, co się dzieje w okolicy. Nie to, żeby Severus był człowiekiem, który lubił plotkować, ale czuł się pewniej, gdy wiedział co się dzieje.

Wychodząc z domu, zobaczył osobę, której z całą pewnością nie miał ochoty teraz oglądać. Niestety bliskie sąsiedztwo powodowało, że widywał ojca w okolicy częściej, niż by sobie tego życzył. Zwykle, gdy był w drodze do pracy, lub wracał z niej. Teraz szedł z jakimś dzieckiem.

Pewnie jakiś bachor jego kolejnej kochanki, pomyślał zirytowany na durną kobietę, zostawiającą swoje dziecko sam na sam z takim człowiekiem jak Tobiasz, który był zbyt agresywny, i gdy tylko coś go zdenerwowało, bez mrugnięcia okiem uciekał się do przemocy.

Jednak, gdy przyjrzał się chłopcu bliżej, wydał mu się on dziwnie znajomy. Czapkę z daszkiem miał naciągniętą na oczy, ubrany był w modne teraz wśród muglolskich chuliganów, szerokie spodnie, z krokiem prawie w kolanach i bluzę z kapturem. Wszystko to nadawało mu zbuntowany wygląd. Mimo, że ubrania wyglądały na nowe i nawet on, sporadycznie bywający w mugolskim centrach handlowych, dostrzegał, że były markowe, a co za tym idzie drogie, to według niego nie prezentowały się porządnie. Stroje wiele mówiły o ich właścicielach, a to, jak wyglądały dzieci, dobitnie świadczyło o ich opiekunach. Według Severusa ubiór chłopaka dawał wrażenie lekceważenia wobec otoczenia. Nagle poczuł się wdzięczny, że Ślizgoni szanowali jego zasady odnośnie wyglądu i bez zbędnych protestów udawało mu się egzekwować u nich porządny, schludny strój.

Gdy z daleka usłyszał głos dzieciaka, oniemiał. Był to nie kto inny, tylko Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru. Powodem, dla którego na pierwszy rzut oka go nie poznał, był prawdopodobnie brak jego ohydnych okularów, przysłaniających na ogół jego irytujące oblicze, czapka, która teraz dokładnie ukrywała sterczącą zazwyczaj czuprynę, oraz oczywiście towarzystwo w jakim się w tym momencie znajdował. W życiu nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że mógłby spotkać te dwie, budzące tak negatywne uczucia osoby, razem.

Nagle przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Dumbledore’em, którą odbył dwa dni wcześniej.

 _Co to za chory żart! Co on chce przez to osiągnąć_ , pomyślał, czując ogarniającą go wściekłość na tego potężnego czarodzieja i jego przeklęte machinacje, na Tobiasza, że zgodził się by Potter u niego mieszkał i na Pottera, który jak zwykle musiał znaleźć się w środku zamieszania.

_Cholerny dzieciak._

Zbliżali się w kierunku Severusa. Irytujący głos Pottera robił się coraz wyraźniejszy, a jego ojciec sprawiał wrażenie jakby był zainteresowany tym, co mówił szczeniak. Nie, Severus nie był zazdrosny o uwagę jaką Tobiasz poświęca obcemu dzieciakowi, chociaż on nigdy się jej nie doczekał. Teraz Mistrz Eliksirów czuł tylko niechęć i odrazę do jego osoby. Alkoholika, niszczącego życie swoje i wszystkich wokoło. Zastanawiało go jednak, co dyrektor mu zaoferował, albo ile zapłacił za niańczenie Pottera. I przede wszystkim, dlaczego?

Gdy byli już na wprost niego, Tobiasz odwrócił wzrok od dzieciaka, a ich oczy spotkały się. Zaskoczony, zatrzymał ręką drobnego chłopaka i powiedział:

— Harry, poznaj swojego brata, Severusa. — Chłopak, spojrzał w górę.

Mistrz Eliksirów zobaczył jego posiniaczoną twarz i ogarnęła go jeszcze większa wściekłość. Jedną z najbardziej znienawidzonych przez niego rzeczy było fizyczne znęcanie się nad dziećmi, nawet tymi, których z całego serca nie cierpiał. Sam, może nie był przesadnie miły w stosunku do większości z nich, ale nigdy żadnego by nie uderzył.

— Znam go, uczy mnie eliksirów — odpowiedział chłopak, starając się brzmieć obojętnie, jednak Severus mógł wyczuć napięcie w jego głosie. Tobiasz zwęził oczy spoglądając w dół na młodego czarodzieja.

— To nie jest mój brat. Nie wiem, dlaczego dyrektor naopowiadał ci takich bajek, ale chłopak w żadnym wypadku nie jest z tobą spokrewniony — rzucił Severus. — A ty, Potter, idziesz ze mną, zaprowadzą cię do wujostwa — dodał nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.

— Nie masz prawa go nigdzie wziąć. — Tobiasz, odwracając się w stronę starszego syna, położył rękę na ramieniu Harry’ego, który lekko wzdrygnął się od niespodziewanego dotyku.

—Tak? A niby jakie ty masz do niego prawo? Potter, chodź tu bez dyskusji! — warknął, jeszcze bardziej poirytowany.

— Przecież jeszcze nic nie powiedziałem — wymamrotał Harry, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca.

Nie miał zamiaru nigdzie iść ze Snape’em.

— To jest mój syn i nie masz prawa mi go odebrać. Otrzymałem prawo opieki nad nim. Odejdź albo obiecuję, że nie wróci do tej waszej szkoły — Harry poruszył się niespokojnie, słysząc te słowa.

— Potter, czy ty naprawdę chcesz przekonać się na własnej skórze, jaki on jest? Chociaż widzę, że już poznałeś lekki przedsmak tego, co cię czeka — powiedział z szyderczym uśmieszkiem, pomimo tego, że wewnątrz cały się gotował ze złości.

— Nie masz prawa tak mówić — wycedził starszy mężczyzna.

— Ja nie mam prawa? Ja?

—Severusie, staraliśmy się z matką wychować się jak tylko mogliśmy, a uwierz nie było łatwo. Płaciliśmy za twoją szkołę, karmiliśmy cię. Ale ty nigdy nic nie potrafiłeś docenić. Byłeś krnąbrnym chłopakiem. Co do Harry’ego to jego wujostwo chciało go oddać do bidula jeślibym go nie wziął. Nie mogłem pozwolić by mój syn zamieszkał w domu dziecka. Może nie jestem w stanie dać mu wszystkiego czego by sobie zapragnął i nie zamierzam go rozpieszczać, ale też nie zamierzam go skrzywdzić.

—Właśnie widzę dowód w postaci siniaków na jego twarzy. Jak…

— To nie on – skłamał Harry, przerywając mu. — Biłem się z kolegą. Słuchaj, ojcu — użył tego słowa, żeby podkreślić ich relację, choć wciąż brzmiało ono bardzo obco w jego ustach — zależy na mnie i — głos Harry’ego stwardniał — do tej pory traktował mnie tysiąc razy lepiej niż ty kiedykolwiek. Więc dlaczego miałbym iść z kimś, kto mnie nienawidzi? Z wzajemnością zresztą. Po prostu daj mi spokój — wysyczał, spoglądając z wyzwaniem na swojego profesora. Był wściekły, że ten chce mu odebrać coś, czego od zawsze najbardziej pragnął.

Severus odruchowo cofnął się o krok, zaskoczony jadem w głosie Pottera, który przypominał w tym momencie syk Czarnego Pana, był też trochę wstrząśnięty widokiem wściekłych zielonych oczu, które płonęły z nienawiści, nie przynosząc na myśl nic innego niż dwa zaklęcia zabijające. Wiedział, że nie wzbudza pozytywnych uczuć u chłopaka, ale nie spodziewał się aż takiej wrogości.

Po chwili się zreflektował i warknął wściekły na bezczelne kłamstwo oraz żałosną próbę obrony Tobiasza:

— Przestań kłamać Potter, nie wierzę ci.

— To już nie mój problem. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, próbując wyglądać na spokojnego.

— Radzą ci uważać na to co mówisz, ty mały, durny, arogancki...

— Severus — przerwał mu Tobiasz — Przestań go obrażać — wycedził ze złością. — I nawet nie próbuj mu grozić. Po prostu zostaw nas w spokoju. Nie wtrącaj się — dodał, po czym zwrócił się do Pottera: — Chodź, Harry. Co powiesz na to żebyśmy po pizzy poszli na lody? Hm? — zapytał, widocznie pragnąc udowodnić, że naprawdę jest dobrym ojcem

— Pewnie — uśmiechnął się Harry. Tobiasz odwrócił się i odszedł, więc Harry podążył za nim, zostawiając wściekłego Severusa za sobą.

***

Zdenerwowany Severus wkroczył do gabinetu Dumbledore’a, nie czekając na pozwolenie.

— Albus, w co ty pogrywasz?! — wrzasnął Mistrz Eliksirów, uderzając ze złością dłonmi w blat biurka.

Dyrektor, spojrzał na niego znad okularów połówek.

— Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem cię. O co chodzi? — odparł spokojnie.

— Jak to, o co? O Pottera! — warknął Snape, jeszcze bardziej rozjuszony opanowaniem dyrektora.

— Co z nim? Naprawdę, dałbyś mu spokój. Są wakacje, nie mógł ci niczym zaleźć za skórę. Nawet go nie widziałeś — uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale, a jego oczy zamigotały wesoło.

— Nie udawaj niewiniątka! Dlaczego wysłałeś dzieciaka do mojego ojca?! Co ty sobie myślisz?! Masz pojęcie, jaki on jest?! — Z każdym pytaniem, ton jego głosu przybierał na sile.

— To nie była moja decyzja. I ja w tej sprawie nie miałem nic do powiedzenia.

Spokój w jego głosie doprowadzał Mistrza Eliksirów do furii.

— Och, przestań! W takim razie, co on robi na Spinner's End?

— Przecież już ci mówiłem, że ostatnio wyszła na jaw informacja, że Lily i James adoptowali Harry’ego. Tobiasz jest jego ojcem — tłumaczył, jakby rozmawiał z małym dzieckiem

— Przecież to niemożliwe, Dumbledore — zaprzeczył Severus.

— To prawda. Zrobiłem test na ojcostwo.

— A mógłbyś mnie oświecić, dlaczego nie poinformowałeś mnie o tym wcześniej? — żachnął się młodszy mężczyzna.

— Nie widziałem takiej potrzeby. Nie jesteś w dobrych stosunkach ani z Harrym, ani ze swoim ojcem. A ty sam nie zapytałeś — wyjaśnił tonem pełnym dezaprobaty, jednak Severus był pewny, że zauważył cień rozbawienia, czy zadowolenia w jego błękitnych oczach.

— A może bałeś się, że postaram się nie dopuścić, by ojciec miał nad nim opiekę?

— Jak już mówiłem ani ja, ani ty nie możemy nic zrobić w tej sprawie. Tobiasz jest ojcem i prawnym opiekunem Harry’ego. Podpisując mugolskie papiery, automatycznie podpisał magiczne pod warunkiem, że nikt nie zmusił Dursleyów do zrzeknięcia się praw nad Harrym. Nie możemy nic z tym zrobić. I nawet gdybyśmy mogli, to tego nie zrobimy.

— Albusie, Tobiasz go zabije — ostrzegł Snape, siląc się na spokój.

— Nie przesadzaj, daj mu szansę. On się zmienił.

— A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? Ten bydlak nigdy się nie zmieni. Chcesz zamienić życie dzieciaka w piekło? On nie toleruje żadnego błędu!

— Rozmawiałem z nim. A zresztą, czy to nie ty cały czas zrzędzisz jakim to Harry jest rozpuszczonym, aroganckim księciem? I, że przyda mu się trochę dyscypliny?

Znów ten przeklęty uśmiech, pomyślał Snape z wściekłością.

— Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że on będzie się nad nim znęcał!? Musisz coś zrobić!

— Przykro mi, ale naprawdę mam związane ręce. Harry musi tam zostać do osiągnięcia pełnoletności. Czy wiesz, co by się stalo, gdyby Harry Potter trafił pod opiekę ministra, bądź co gorsza, jakiegoś śmierciożercy? Czy ty sobie wyobrażasz, co zrobiłby Lucjusz Malfoy, gdyby tylko Harry przestąpił próg jego domu? Nie, Severusie. Nie ma innego wyjścia. On tam zostanie — powiedział głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. — Poza tym, nie wiedziałem, że tak ci na nim zależy— dodał, a do jego oczu powróciło rozbawienie.

— Potter tu nie ma nic do rzeczy. Po prostu, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie mam zamiaru spokojnie patrzeć, jak moi uczniowie są maltretowani we własnych domach! — wrzasnął rozgniewany mężczyzna, nie rozumiejąc, jak Dumbledore może siedzieć w gabinecie i nic z tym nie zrobić.

Dyrektor wstał i oparł ręce na blacie biurka. W pomieszczeniu nagle zapanował chłód. Mało kto wiedział, że ten, udający dobrotliwego dziadka staruszek, może mieć takie zimne spojrzenie.

— Myślałem, że kto jak kto, ale ty nie powinieneś mieć mi za złe, że jestem skłonny dać drugą szansę — wycedził dyrektor.

Severus tylko spojrzał na niego ze złością i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

***

Po powrocie z wypadu na miasto z Tobiaszem, Harry wszedł do swojego pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko. Jego twarz rozświetlał rzadko pojawiający się uśmiech. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się taki szczęśliwy. Może jedynie, gdy Syriusz zaproponował mu, żeby z nim zamieszkał. Był naprawdę wdzięczny, że ciotka Petunia znalazła te dokumenty. Chyba nic lepszego nie mogło mu się przytrafić. Teraz czuł jakiegoś rodzaju przynależność i uważał, że to było najlepsze uczucie pod słońcem. Najpierw jego ojciec przerwał Snape'owi tyradę zniewag. Pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś stanął w jego obronie. Już samo to wystarczyłoby, żeby zaskarbić sobie wdzięczność Harry'ego. Następnie Tobiasz zabrał go na pizzę do restauracji. Mimo, że restauracja nie miała zbyt wysokiego standardu, pizza którą zamówili była niesamowita. Już wiedział, dlaczego Dudley musiał przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu mieć ten włoski specjał w swoim jadłospisie. Był tak najedzony, że nie miał już ochoty na lody, więc mężczyzna zabrał go do pobliskiego baru, gdzie okazało się, że był częstym klientem. Porozmawiał chwilę z barmanem i zamówił sobie piwo, a Harry'emu colę. W najdalszym końcu pomieszczenia znajdowały się dwa stoły bilardowe, więc mężczyzna postanowił nauczyć Harry'ego gry. Chłopak musiał przyznać, że jego ojciec był w tym naprawdę dobry. Przez kolejne dwie godziny rozegrali siedem partii, z których Harry wygrał tylko jedną, ale i tak Tobiasz powiedział, że dobrze mu idzie i widać, że ma po nim talent.

To był prawdopodobnie najlepszy wieczór w jego życiu. Tak bardzo się cieszył, że miał kogoś, kto o niego dba i interesuje się nim – nie Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył, że był w stanie przymknąć oko na wybuchowy temperament Tobiasza, w końcu to nie jego wina, taki miał charakter, i nadużywanie alkoholu.


	7. Syriusz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałabym podziękować Jasmin Kain, która nie tylko pełni rolę bety ale i doradcy do wszystkiego, ciężko pracując na to by tekst miał ręce, nogi, sens, przecinki i możliwą kanoniczność. Zatem dziękuję kochana.

**Rozdział 6**  
_**Syriusz** _

_Piątek, siódmy lipca 1995_

Severus Snape rzadko szedł na łatwiznę. Wręcz przeciwnie, jeżeli już miał dokonać wyboru, była to najbardziej wyboista droga. Teraz najłatwiej byłoby zostawić wszystko takie, jakim jest. Spełnił swój obowiązek i poszedł z wątpliwościami do dyrektora. Sytuacja była delikatna. Wtrącając się, mógł bardzo wiele stracić. Posadę nauczyciela, zaufanie dyrektora (jeżeli Potter wylądowałby pod opieką Ministerstwa), a także pozycję szpiega, od której zależało wiele ludzkich istnień. Poza tym dzieciak już odrzucił jego pomoc, a nie da się nikogo uszczęśliwić na siłę.

Dumbledore zapewne jak zwykle miał wszystko pod kontrolą. Jeżeli byłoby coś nie tak, z pewnością by zareagował. Mimo że Severusa ogarniały wątpliwości, starał się je odrzucić. Albus Dumbledore był liderem jasnej strony, nie pozwoliłby skrzywdzić ukochanego Złotego Chłopca.

Zatem dlaczego tej nocy nie mógł zasnąć? Sytuacja Pottera ewidentnie nie dawała mu spokoju. Nie potrafił pozbyć się natrętnych myśli. Oczywiście nie miało to związku z przesłankami, że Potter rzeczywiście mógł być jego młodszym bratem. Jego uczucia w stosunku do niego nie zmieniły się – wciąż nie cierpiał tego zadufanego w sobie, aroganckiego szczeniaka. Nie czuł do niego nic pozytywnego. I nawet jeśli ich pokrewieństwo okazałoby się prawdą, w co wątpił, nie było szans, by ich wzajemna relacja uległa zmianie. Jak to mówią mugole, z rodziną wychodzi się dobrze tylko na zdjęciu.

Los Pottera był mu kompletnie obojętny. Jednak gdy pomyślał o siniaku na jego twarzy, miał ochotę udusić Tobiasza.

Severus żywił głęboką awersję do przemocy wobec dzieci. Po części dlatego, że sam nie raz oberwał w dzieciństwie – często niezasłużenie. Doskonale pamiętał ból niekończących się razów. Na samo wspomnienie dostawał gęsiej skórki. Nie miał się wtedy do kogo zwrócić o pomoc. Jedyną osobą, której mógł się wyżalić, była Lily, ale ona także była tylko dzieckiem, które niewiele mogło zdziałać. Poza tym na piątym roku, ze swojej własnej winy – braku umiejętności panowania nad swoimi emocjami – stracił i ją.

W przypadku Pottera był pewny, że niebawem pas Tobiasza pójdzie w ruch. O ile już się tak nie stało. Chłopak zawsze potrafił się w coś wplątać. W przeciwieństwie do Severusa, spokojnego prymusa z głową zatopioną w książce, był impulsywny i pyskaty. Przyciągał kłopoty niczym magnes. Nawet chwili nie potrafił usiedzieć spokojnie w jednym miejscu. Nie było szans, żeby Tobiasz nie stracił do niego cierpliwości i jednocześnie panowania nad sobą. Może to było trochę hipokryzją z jego strony, bo sam nie raz miał ochotę złoić dzieciakowi skórę. Szczególnie po jego akcjach z kamieniem filozoficznym, latającym samochodem czy zejściem do Komnaty Tajemnic. Wiedział jednak, że nigdy by się do tego nie posunął.

Drugim powodem, dla którego Mistrz Eliksirów nie znosił krzywdy dzieci, były ataki śmierciożerców podczas pierwszej wojny. Obecnie Czarny Pan starał się nie wychylać ze swoją aktywnością, dopóki nie nabierze pełni sił po odzyskaniu ciała. Jednak Severus wiedział, że wkrótce terror zacznie się na nowo. Z racji swojego statusu, zwykle nie musiał brać w nich udziału. Zbyt częste misje mogły go zdemaskować. Jednak czasem musiał wziąć udział w ich zabawach – atakach na domy zarówno mugoli, jak i zdrajców krwi, które odbywały się zwykle tylko po to, by siać strach. Na szczęście nigdy nie został zmuszony do torturowania dzieci – nawet nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie się do tego zmusić. Ale był świadkiem, jak robili to jego towarzysze. Najgorsze było to, że w żaden sposób nie mógł uratować tych dzieciaków.

Ta świadomość sprawiała, że nie opuszczało go poczucie winy. Żeby je chociaż trochę zdusić, robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby poprawić odrobinę los niektórych małolatów, których spotykał na swojej drodze. Nie raz udało mu się zrobić coś dla wyrzutków ze Spinner’s End, jednak odkąd rozpoczął pracę w Hogwarcie, nie miał ku temu zbyt wiele sposobności. Natomiast jako opiekun Slytherinu, miał dużo większe pole manewru. Kiedy tylko Tiara Przydziału wykrzykiwała głośno _„Slytherin!”_ , Severus otrzymywał kolejnego podopiecznego, za którego przez kolejne siedem lat miał być odpowiedzialny i któremu, w razie potrzeby, mógł pomóc.

Oczywiście nikt nie zarzuciłby mu tego, że niańczył małe węże. Na prefektki starał się wybierać najbardziej opiekuńcze i lubiące dzieci Ślizgonki. To do ich obowiązków należało zajęcie się pierwszakami, płaczącymi z powodu tęsknoty za domem, czy jakiegoś innego błahego powodu. Severus natomiast próbował zrównoważyć niesprawiedliwe traktowanie Ślizgonów przez swoich kolegów po fachu oraz przez uczniów pozostałych domów. Dlatego też upewniał się, że Ślizgoni wiedzą, że zawsze mogą na niego liczyć, zarówno jeśli chodziło o problemy szkolne, jaki i kwestie prywatne.

Westchnął głęboko, a jego myśli znowu wróciły do sprawy Pottera.

Jeżeli rzeczywiście był bratem Severusa, Dumbledore zrobiłby wszystko, aby Tobiasz dostał drugą szansę, a później pewnie trzecią i dziesiątą. Lider jasnej strony spróbowałby nawrócić samego Voldemorta, jeśli byłoby to możliwe. Owszem, starzec miał wielkie serce, jednak często bywał ignorantem, jeżeli chodzi o stosunki, jakie mogą panować w rodzinie. Myślał, że pokrewieństwo jest wszystkim. Nie dopuszczał nawet myśli, że więzy krwi nie oznaczają automatycznie przyzwoitego traktowania, nie mówiąc już o miłości.

Być może była to też zwykła intryga wymyślona przez dyrektora, który chciał, by rozpieszczony szczeniak zaznał w końcu trochę twardszej ręki. Może liczył na to, że w jakiś pokrętny sposób zwiększyłoby to lojalność Pottera wobec dobrotliwego staruszka. Przy okazji zmieniłby Tobiasza oraz poprawił relację między Severusem i dzieciakiem, opowiadając bajeczkę o rodzeństwie. Nakłaniał go do zbliżenia się do Pottera, od kiedy ten pierwszy raz postawił nogę w Hogwarcie. Nieważne, jak dobre intencje miał Dumbledore, nie dało się ukryć, że uwielbiał wszelkie manipulacje.

Dlatego też, mimo że na wizytę na Grimmauld Place 12 miał wątpliwą ochotę, Severus postanowił przede wszystkim porozmawiać z Blackiem. Musiał upewnić się, czy to wszystko było prawdą i jednocześnie nakłonić Syriusza, by ten naciskał na Dumbledore’a na tyle mocno, by pozwolił mu zabrać chłopaka do siebie. Mimo że mężczyzna, odkąd uciekł z więzienia, miał naprawdę nierówno pod sufitem, to był pewien, że chłopakowi byłoby dużo lepiej niż u jego ojca. A on sam mógłby wtedy umyć ręce i mieć jeden problem z głowy.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Severus wszedł po cichu do domu przy Grimmauld Place 12, uważając, by nie obudzić obrazu Walburgi. Blacka znalazł na strychu, gadającego do hipogryfa, z w połowie opróżnioną butelką whisky w ręku. Najwyraźniej dzieciak miał szczęście do dorosłych, którzy lubowali się w alkoholu. Postanowił wykorzystać otępienie Blacka i starając się za bardzo nie obrażać żadnego z Potterów, ani samego kundla, dowiedzieć jak najwięcej.

— Black — przywitał się. wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

— No, no, któż to mnie odwiedził? Smarkerus? — zapytał Syriusz, przeciągając samogłoski w sposób, który od razu przypomniał Severusowi młodego Malfoya. Mistrz Eliksirów nie pozwolił jednak, by ta infantylna obelga go rozzłościła. Spojrzał tylko z pogardą na mężczyznę i odpowiedział:

— Chodzi o Pottera. Wie…

— Zostaw Harry’ego w spokoju. Jeszcze za mało się nad nim znęcasz? — Przerwał mu niecierpliwie Black.

— Rozumiem, że przyszedł do ciebie wypłakać jak małe dziecko i poskarżył na podłego nauczyciela eliksirów, bo ten nie całuje podłogi, po której stąpa — warknął. Black miał czelność oskarżać go o znęcanie się nad nastolatkiem, gdy jego wizyta miała właśnie temu zapobiec. To, że był jedynym nauczycielem w Hogwarcie, który próbował zrównoważyć zbytnie nadskakiwanie, nie oznacza, że się nad nim znęcał. Starał się tylko naprawić błędy wychowawcze swoich kolegów. Nadmierne rozpieszczanie mogło być w podobnym stopniu szkodliwe, co maltretowanie. Severus uważał, że pomimo tego, że nie lubił smarkacza, to podchodził do niego w miarę profesjonalnie.

— Nie, Ron Weasley opowiadał mi, jak ich traktujesz.

— Weasley zdecydowanie dramatyzuje — prychnął Snape.

— Po prostu odczep się od nich. Mów, czego chcesz i wynoś się stąd. Nie jesteś tu mile widziany — warknął Syriusz.  
Snape tylko uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Fakt, nienawidził Blacka, ale nie miał też zamiaru się z nim teraz wdawać w potyczki słowne. Przebywanie w tym miejscu zdecydowanie nie było dla niego przyjemnością, więc chciał mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą.

— Wiedziałeś, że jest moim bratem? — Severus postanowił zapytać wprost, licząc na to, że Black będzie zbyt zaskoczony, by próbować kłamać.

— Co? Skąd wiesz? — zapytał Black z kompletnie ogłupiałą miną.  
Słysząc to, Snape skrzywił się niezadowolony. Black nawet nie zaprzeczył. Był zbyt głupi. Albo zbyt pijany. Zresztą, nie było to istotne.

— Dlaczego nic nikomu nie powiedziałeś?  
Black wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się czy odpowiedzieć. Chwilę później Mistrz Eliksirów usłyszał coś, co zdecydowanie mu się nie spodobało.

— Właściwie to ja nawet chciałem ci powiedzieć, może byś go lepiej traktował, ale Lily zmusiła nas do Przysięgi Wieczystej, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział. Ty w szczególności.  
Na twarzy Snape’a pojawił się grymas bólu, ale postarał się nie przerywać monologu pijanego mężczyzny. Wiedział, że można w ten sposób dowiedzieć się wielu istotnych informacji. A taka okazja może się szybko nie powtórzyć.

— Miała na twoim punkcie dziwną… obsesję. Albo może bardziej paranoję. Miałem wrażenie, że była przekonana, że jeżeli się dowiesz, on automatycznie zostanie śmierciożercą. Spotkała twoją matkę, gdy ta była w ciąży i jakoś ją przekonała, żeby oddała jej dziecko. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego się zgodziła. W sensie twoja matka.

— I Potter nie miał nic przeciwko? — zapytał zdziwiony Severus, z trudem powstrzymując się od rzucenia złośliwej uwagi na bezład i składnię wypowiedzi.

— Żartujesz? — zaśmiał się gorzko Syriusz. — Wściekł się. Kłócili się. Ale znałeś Lily, jak ona coś postanowiła, to nie dało się odwieść jej od tego pomysłu. A James zrobiłby dla niej wszystko. Postawiła mu więc ultimatum, że albo uzna Harry’ego za syna i zadośćuczyni…. czy coś takiego… swoje złe uczynki, albo koniec z nimi, bo ona nie wie, czy może żyć z człowiekiem, który ma takie skalane sumienie – jak to nazwała.

— Skoro cię zmusiła do bycia chrzestnym… — Snape domyślał się, że Black też musiał się odkupić w jej oczach.

_Na Merlina, co za… Nie. Lily na pewno wiedziała, co robi._

— … dlaczego tak ci na nim zależy? — dokończył lekko skonsternowany.

— Do niczego mnie nie zmuszała — warknął Syriusz. — Rodziny się nie wybiera. Sam przecież jestem Blackiem. No i nie obchodzi mnie, że ma takiego obślizgłego dupka jak ty za brata. A zresztą James to nawet nie chciał mnie wziąć na chrzestnego. Chciał Petera. Powiedział, że ja będę chrzestnym jego dziecka, a nie tego. Szczerze mówiąc to James nawet nie podchodził zbyt blisko do niego przez pierwsze kilka miesięcy. Jak Lily wychodziła do pracy, to ja się nim zajmowałem. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zaczął się z nim bawić, bo tak to go ignorował. A ja udawałem, że jest po prostu mój — uśmiechnął się do siebie Syriusz. — Zabrałbym go stamtąd, gdyby działa mu się krzywda. Na szczęście później James go zaakceptował. Nie wyobrażam sobie, że Harry miałby się wychowywać w rodzinie, w której ojciec go nienawidzi, a matka traktuje jak przedmiot odkupienia partnera. Zabrałbym go po prostu i uciekł. Ale na szczęście byli dobrymi rodzicami. — Black musiał być nieźle podpity, albo bardzo samotny, żeby tak się uzewnętrzniać. I to przed nim. Severus nigdy by nie pomyślał, że mógłby przeprowadzić tak cywilizowaną rozmowę z Blackiem.

— Słuchaj Black, dlaczego nie zamieszka z tobą? — Przerwał mu, gdy ten zaczął opowiadać jakby to zabierał chłopaka na każdy mecz quidditcha.

— Myślisz, że nie prosiłem o to Albusa setki razy? Mówi, że przywiezienie go do Kwatery Głównej jest zbyt niebezpieczne. A prawnie nie mogę nic zrobić, przecież jestem uciekinierem, gdyby nie to, wynająłbym najlepszych prawników — powiedział gorzko. — Ale przynajmniej po namowach przeniósł go od Dursleyów, w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie jest szczęśliwy. Chociaż tyle. — W tym momencie spojrzał na Snape’a trochę trzeźwiej. — Ale gdybym wiedział i tak bym ci nie powiedział, bo jesteś śmierciożercą. — Zakończył, jakby tylko spełniając swą powinność, bo jego głos nie był ani oskarżający, ani podejrzliwy.

Ostatnią uwagę Severus puścił mimo uszu.

— On mieszka z moim ojcem. Przekonaj Albusa, żeby spędził tu resztę wakacji. Z tego, co się orientuję, Weasleyowie też tu będą mieszkać przez jakiś czas — powiedział Snape, ale Black już nie słuchał.

— Myślisz, że mnie nienawidzi? — zapytał zatroskany Syriusz.

— Kto? — zdziwił się Snape.

— Harry — wyszeptał. — No wiesz, że mu nie powiedziałem.

Severus zacisnął szczękę z irytacji, nie będzie pocieszać pijanego Blacka.

— Jak go zaprosisz, to się dowiesz — powiedział Snape, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.

Schodząc ze schodów usłyszał straszny łomot, a po chwili pani Black zaczęła swoją tyradę. Pospieszył na dół i zobaczył leżącą ma ziemi Tonks.

— Nimfadora, mogłem się tego spodziewać. — Przewrócił oczami. Podszedł do obrazu i z wielkim wysiłkiem zasunął grube zasłony. — Uważaj jak chodzisz, niedojdo — zadrwił, odwracając się w stronę wyjścia.

— Może chociaż byś udał dżentelmena i pomógł mi wstać? — sapnęła Tonks, przewracając się na plecy.

— Nie widzę żadnej kobiety, dla której musiałbym udawać, Nimfadoro —zaakcentował ostatnie słowo i nie odwracając się, wyszedł.

— Nie. Mów. Do. Mnie. Nimfadoro — wycedziła.

Severus tylko uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

**HPHPHPHPH**

Przyglądając się sobie w lustrze, Harry starał się wymyślić sposób na ukrycie paskudnego zielono-fioletowego siniaka na policzku. Niestety, mimo wpatrywania się w niego ze złością, ten pozostał na jego twarzy.

Siniaki nigdy nie znikały od razu.

Nie znosił pokazywać się w takim stanie. W podstawówce, przychodząc poobijany do szkoły, czuł na sobie oceniające spojrzenia rówieśników, słyszał szepty. Wciąż pamiętał to uczucie upokorzenia. Zdarzało się, że ciotka czy wuj Harry’ego byli wzywani do szkoły, jednak oni tłumaczyli, że jest niezdarny bądź też bił się z innymi łobuzami z podwórka.

Nie miał przyjaciół, bo wszystkie dzieciaki wolały go unikać. Wiedział, że było to spowodowane tym, że Dudley im groził, jednak… czasami miał wątpliwości, czy to nie aby przez to, że był takim słabeuszem i dawał sobą pomiatać wujostwu. Może to była jego wina. Może jego się po prostu nie dało lubić? W końcu nieczęsto się zdarzało, żeby najbliższa rodzina nie znosiła kogoś aż tak bardzo?

Harry zamknął oczy.

Czy kiedy jego nowi znajomi zobaczą go w takim stanie i domyślą się, że to wina Tobiasza, to zaczną go ignorować, czy co gorsza gardzić nim za to, jakim jest mięczakiem? Miał nadzieję, że nie. Nie miał pojęcia, co robił nie tak, ale najwyraźniej powinien mocniej powalczyć o akceptację mężczyzny. Nie mógł dopuścić do tego, by zaczął traktować go tak, jak to robili Dursleyowie. Wiedział, że nie będzie to łatwe. Gdy był młodszy, ze wszystkich sił starał się przypodobać ciotce Petunii i wujowi Vernonowi, jednak nigdy mu się to nie udało, a wciąż nie wiedział, gdzie popełniał błędy.

Poprzedniego dnia, gdy spotkali Mistrza Eliksirów, a ten chciał go odstawić do Dursleyów, Harry naprawdę się wystraszył. Na szczęście Tobiasz mu na to nie pozwolił. Chłopak postanowił sobie, że jego stopa nigdy więcej nie przekroczy progu Privet Drive 4.

_Nigdy._

I nie chodziło o to, że wujostwo znęcało się nad nim. Bo to nie była prawda. Nie bili go jakoś specjalnie mocno… ani za często. I mimo że musiał przyznać, że miał nadmiar obowiązków i trochę za mało jedzenia – to nie chodziło też o to. Ani o to, że za często go zamykali. Bez jedzenia. Ani nawet o komórkę pod schodami, o której jeszcze nikomu nie wspomniał, bo się najzwyczajniej w świecie wstydził.

Nie w tym tkwił problem.

Chodziło o to, że oni po prostu go u siebie nie chcieli. Nie lubili. I kiedy nie mówili mu, żeby coś zrobił i nie wrzeszczeli na niego, że coś zrobił źle, po prostu go ignorowali. To chyba właśnie to najbardziej bolało go na myśl o Dursleyach.

I to nie tak, że nie kwestionował całej tej sytuacji z adopcją, mimo że nawet Tobiasz potwierdził tą wersję. Zamierzał dowiedzieć się dokładnie o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, jednak jak to mówią, darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby. l mimo że Tobiaszowi daleko było do ideału, to przynajmniej – chociaż może to egoistyczne – zauważał go. Starał się poznać Harry’ego i w jakiś sposób się do niego zbliżyć. Czasem grał z nim w karty, oglądał telewizję czy gotował. Wykazywał zainteresowanie jego szkołą, znajomymi, tym czy coś jadł i jak spał. Było to… miłe. Harry nie miał złudzeń, że będzie jak w Norze. Ale miał nadzieję, że może uda mu się nawiązać z Tobiaszem relację chociaż w jakiejś części podobną do tej, jaką miał Ron ze swoim ojcem. Uwielbiał państwa Weasleyów, ale wiedział, że zawsze na pierwszym miejscu będą stawiać swoje dzieci. W sumie tak być powinno, ale podobała mu się perspektywa posiadania kogoś dorosłego, którego mógł mieć tylko dla siebie i który zawsze stałby po jego stronie.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Ku zdziwieniu Harry’ego, podczas treningu nikt się wyśmiał jego siniaków. Owszem, zauważył kilka ukradkowych spojrzeń, ale na szczęście nawet Dredd zostawił go tego dnia w spokoju.

Dopiero gdy wracał do domu i został sam z Oasisem, ten odezwał się:

— Kto ci tak buźkę obtłukł?

— Co? Nikt — powiedział, rumieniąc się.

Oasis uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego wzrokiem mówiącym, że musi się bardziej postarać, jeśli chce mu ściemniać.

— Jeśli to Dredd, to już nie żyje.

— Nie, to nie on. Ja… po prostu potknąłem się i wpadłem w stół. — Dopiero po tym, jak to powiedział, zrozumiał jak głupio to zabrzmiało.

— Uhu. Całkiem spore pięści musiał mieć ten stół.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— To twój stary, nie? — zapytał po chwili milczenia Oasis, ale nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź. — Pojeb. Chłop ma prawie metr dziewięćdziesiąt, zapierdala na budowie, dźwigając pustaki i rzuca się z pięściami na drobnego dzieciaka. Trochę mocniej i by cię połamał. To, kurwa, trochę nie fair. – Zakończył tyradę ze złością.

— Odczep się. Nie wiesz, o czym mówisz. — Odpowiedział zirytowany, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej i odwracając wzrok.

— Wyluzuj. To nie tak, że jesteś jedynym na świecie, którego starzy napieprzają.

— Ciebie też...?

Oasis wybuchnął ochrypłym śmiechem.

— Coś ty. Jestem większy. — Spojrzał na Harry’ego i dodał po chwili: — Kiedyś. Zanim poszedł siedzieć. No, ale nie w tym rzecz. Po prostu jak coś, to wal śmiało. Mogę cię przekimać.

— Nie musisz.

— Przestań. Sam nie raz byłem na gigancie. Wiem, jak jest. Dobrze mieć opcje. Za moim domem stoi beczka. Jak coś, to wskocz na nią, później na przybudówkę i stamtąd dostaniesz się do okna mojego pokoju. Nie proponuję drzwi, bo stary może się wygadać.

— Słuchaj, dzięki, ale nie chciałbym, żebyś miał przeze mnie problemy.

— Żartujesz? Spójrz na mnie. Twój stary mi nie skoczy.

Nagle Oasis zatrzymał go dłonią. Harry spojrzał na niego.

— Poczekaj. Próbowałeś kiedyś wyrwać dupę?

— Słucham? — zapytał Harry kompletnie zbity z tropu, nie mając pojęcia, o co chodzi.

— No, czy wyrywałeś kiedyś panienki.

Harry zdziwił się na taką nagłą zmianę tematu, ale przypominając sobie Cho odpowiedział:

— Tak. To znaczy tak jakby, ale jestem w tym beznadziejny.

— Spoko, tego trzeba się nauczyć. Wyrywasz je po kolei. Tylko nie te paskudne. Trzeba trzymać poziom, inaczej te fajne nie będą chciały kogoś, kto wcześniej był z brzydulą.

— W sumie… ma to jakiś sens, mimo że pokręcony – prychnął Harry. — Ale nie uważasz, że to trochę… okropne?

— Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie ja ustalam zasady. No, a kiedy pojawi się ta właściwa, już wiesz co i jak działa. — Wskazał w stronę ławki w parku, gdzie siedziały dwie dziewczyny. — Widzisz te dwie? — Harry przytaknął. — Ta po lewej to Mary. Poznałem wczoraj, niezła niunia, nie?

Harry parsknął z rozbawieniem.

— Tak, ładna — potwierdził. Dziewczyna rzeczywiście była zgrabna, miała przyjemne dla oka rysy twarzy i długie ciemne włosy.

— Wczoraj obmyśliłem zajebisty master plan, żeby ją zdobyć — stwierdził Oasis, dumnie wypinając pierś do przodu.

— Co to za plan? — zapytał, uśmiechając się. Zupełnie zapomniał o poprzednim temacie.

— Zobaczysz. Potrzebuję tylko twojej piłki. Chodź, biegniemy po nią.

— Też masz piłkę, a mieszkasz bliżej. Weźmiemy twoją! – krzyknął Harry, biegnąc za nim.

Oasis spojrzał się na niego, jakby zadał najbardziej niedorzeczne pytanie.

— Ale ja mam starą i odrapaną — powiedział oburzony. — Nie mogę jej uderzyć starą, odrapaną piłką. To, kurwa, nieromantyczne, a panienki kochają tylko to, co romantyczne.

— To czemu w ogóle chcesz ją uderzyć? To chyba też nie do końca romantyczne – zapytał Harry, już kompletnie pogubiony.

— Ech, Młody, naprawdę musisz się dużo nauczyć. Mój zajebisty plan polega na tym, że podczas gdy one będą siedzieć na ławce, my będziemy grać w piłkę kawałek dalej. Ja kopnę ją mocniej i trafię tą laskę w nogę. Tak… nie za mocno. Ale też tak, żebym mógł zabrać ją na kawę w ramach przeprosin. — Oasis spojrzał na Harry’ego, oczekując podziwu. Ten popatrzył na niego i wyszczerzył się. Tak, to naprawdę miało sens. Może następnym razem, znając takie triki, pójdzie mu łatwiej niż z Cho?

Oasis pociągnął go za rękaw i pobiegli.

Gdy weszli do domu Harry’ego, zastali Tobiasza, który wrócił już z pracy. Stał przy blacie w kuchni i kroił chleb. Obok stało piwo, które ostatnio było jego nieodłącznym atrybutem. Harry’ego coś ścisnęło w żołądku na myśl, że Tobiasz mógłby powiedzieć, albo co gorsza zrobić coś w obecności Oasisa, ale ten tylko się przywitał.

— Cześć, Harry. — Spojrzał na Oasisa. — Noah.

— Dzień dobry.

— Zjecie kolacje?

— Nie, nie jestem głodny, musimy jeszcze coś z Oasisem załatwić. Mam nadzieję, że to w porządku? — Dodał po chwili.

— Jak tam sobie chcesz. Tylko postaraj się nie wrócić bardzo późno.

Harry pobiegł do pokoju po piłkę i jak najszybciej zbiegł na dół, po czym udali się tam, gdzie siedziały dziewczyny.

Oasis w swoim genialnym planie nie przewidział tylko jednego – że dziewczyny pójdą już do domu.

_Sobota, ósmy lipca 1995_

Gdy tylko otworzył oczy, poczuł ból w karku. Nie było to dziwne, ponieważ całą noc przespał na drewnianej podłodze. Próbował usiąść, jednak zbyt szybki ruch sprawił, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Jęknął. To jego wina. Wszystko było jego winą. Harry… Regulus…

Zszedł na dół do kuchni, nalał sobie zimnej wody do szklanki i wypił jednym haustem. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i ujrzał swojego przyjaciela.

— Co się stało, że tak wcześnie wstałeś? — zapytał Remus.

— Harry jeszcze nie odpisał? — zapytał Syriusz, patrząc na niego otępiale.

— Przecież wiesz, że Dumbledore prosił, byśmy dali mu trochę przestrzeni. Ostatnio wiele przeszedł i musi sobie to wszystko poukładać. Na żałobę potrzeba czasu.

— I myślisz, że samotność mu w tym pomoże? Z pewnością siedzi sam i użala się nad sobą. Moglibyśmy jakoś oderwać go od nieprzyjemnych myśli. Remusie

— spojrzał na przyjaciela. — Muszę mu pomóc. On jest wszystkim, co mi zostało —zakończył cicho.

Remus spojrzał na niego badawczo.

— Myślę, że gdyby Harry’emu na tym zależało, utrzymywałby kontakt. Wiesz, że jest uparty jak osioł, podobnie zresztą jak ty. Jeżeli by chciał, to by ci odpisał.

— Muszę się tylko upewnić, że nie dzieje mu się krzywda. I nie tonie w depresji.

— Tak jak ty?

Syriusz pozostawił to bez odpowiedzi.

— Albus powiedział, że u Harry’ego wszystko w porządku.

— Tak. Ale ten sam Albus zostawił go u Dursleyów, którzy traktowali go paskudnie! — wyrzucił z siebie gorączkowo Syriusz.

— Bzdury opowiadasz. Dyrektor nie zostawiłby go w rodzinie, która by się nad nim znęcała.

— Myślisz, że gdyby w tym domu było wszystko w porządku, to chciałby się do mnie wprowadzić tylko dlatego, że okazałem się nie być mordercą?

— A wziąłeś pod uwagę to, że być może Harry nie chciał tam mieszkać, bo to tylko mugole? Nie wiem, może za dużo wymagali od niego. Arabella Figg miała go cały czas na oku. Gdyby coś było nie tak, od razu zawiadomiłaby Albusa. — Remus wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował: — Poza tym, gdybyś przygarnął Harry’ego, miałby wszystko, o czym jeszcze nawet nie zdążyłby pomyśleć. Rozpuściłbyś go. Nie dałbyś mu żadnych obowiązków, nie musiałby nic robić. On to wyczuł. Które dziecko nie chciałoby być traktowane po królewsku? Spędziłeś dwanaście lat w Azkabanie. Uciekłeś stamtąd, czyli zrobiłeś coś, co nie udało się jeszcze nikomu. Zaimponowałeś mu, więc oczywistym było, że chciał z tobą zamieszkać. Harry jest jeszcze dzieckiem. Każde dziecko by tego chciało.

— Nie masz racji. Harry nawet mnie nie znał. Gdyby nie działa mu się u Dursleyów krzywda, to nie zgodziłby się. Przynajmniej nie tak od razu. — Syriusz nie wiedział, dlaczego jego przyjaciel nie chciał go zrozumieć. — Stworku! Przynieś mi pióro i pergamin!

— Syriuszu, zrobisz, jak chcesz. Możesz do niego napisać i łudzić się, że zależy mu na tobie tak jak tobie na nim. Wiedz tylko, że zarówno Albus, jak i ja uważamy, że potrzebny mu czas. Poza tym, tobie też. Azkaban zrobił swoje. Potrzebujesz eliksirów i czasu na rekonwalescencję. Trochę minie, zanim będziesz mógł myśleć logicznie. Na razie zaślepiają cię emocje.

— Minęły już dwa lata — fuknął niecierpliwie Black. — Już mi lepiej.

— Przestań się oszukiwać. Huśtawki nastrojów tylko utrudniłyby ci dojście do normalności — westchnął sfrustrowany Lupin. — A zajmowanie się rozemocjonowanym, kapryśnym nastolatkiem nie jest proste. — Lupin spojrzał na niego smutno. — Zrozum, Syriuszu. Nastolatki nie zachowują się racjonalnie. Przechodzą burzę hormonalną. Jednego dnia cię kochają, innego będą krzyczeć, że cię nienawidzą. W twoim stanie nie możesz sobie na to pozwolić. Wiesz, że nadchodzi wojna. Musisz jak najszybciej dojść do siebie. A stres, odpowiedzialność za dzieciaka, który ciągle pakuje się w kłopoty, nie ułatwią ci tego.

— Przestań. Mylisz się co do Harry’ego… On nie jest taki. Zresztą jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym i to mój cholerny obowiązek. Przysięgałem, że zrobię wszystko, żeby nie stała się mu krzywda. Żeby miał długie i szczęśliwie życie. Takie jakiego ani ja, ani ty, ani jego rodzice nie doczekaliśmy. Poza tym jest… Poza tym jest dziedzicem Blacków, a ja, jako ostatni z rodu Blacków, muszę go nauczyć tradycji, praw i obowiązków dziedzica tego _Szlachetnego i Starożytnego rodu_.

— Syriuszu, ale ciebie nie obchodzą ani tradycje, ani prawa, a już tym bardziej obowiązki wobec twojej rodziny.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

— Ale to kolejny argument. Całkiem mocny.

Lupin tylko pokręcił głową. Podszedł do niego i podał mu kilka buteleczek z eliksirami.

— Proszę cię tylko, żebyś nie zrobił niczego głupiego. Nie mogę cię ponownie stracić.

Gdy Remus wyszedł, Syriusz wypił eliksir na skutki długotrwałego wystawienia na działanie dementorów.

Od razu poczuł ulgę. Fala ciepła rozlała się po całym jego ciele, a umysł zasnuła mgła wytchnienia. Przyszło mu na myśl, że rzeczywiście martwi się o nic.

Remus pewnie miał rację, jak zwykle. Harry z pewnością był szczęśliwy, zadbany i dobrze się bawił gdzieś na spokojnych przedmieściach. Śmierciożercy nie mieli szans, by go tam znaleźć. Wtopił się w tłum. Oddychał wolnością. A on był głupi, że chciał go zamknąć ze sobą na Grimmauld Place. Mimo że chciałby mieć go na oku, to nie mógł być egoistą.

Czuł spokój, przynajmniej na kolejne kilka godzin.

**HPHPHPHP**

Severus chodził niecierpliwie po salonie. Spojrzenie na zegarek uświadomiło mu, że zostało piętnaście minut. Miał wątpliwości, czy udałoby mu się przekonać Notta Seniora, żeby pozwolił Theodorowi szlifować umiejętności warzenia eliksirów pod jego czujnym okiem, gdyby wiedział, że Severus mieszkał w mugolskiej dzielnicy. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, chłopak będzie mógł zostać u niego do końca wakacji. Nie to, żeby perspektywa niańczenia nastolatka jakoś specjalnie mu się podobała. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zdecydowanie preferowałby warzenie eliksirów w samotności, bez ciągłej obecności dzieciaka. I mimo że Ślizgon był jednym z tych bardziej znośnych i spokojnych, z nosem stale schowanym w książce i przede wszystkim, z talentem w dziedzinie eliksirów – to wciąż pozostawał tylko nastolatkiem. Jednak Severus, mimo że niechętnie, był w stanie poświęcić swój wakacyjny spokój. Theodore, jako jeden z nielicznych przypadków wśród czystokrwistych mieszkańców domu Slytherina, mógł rzeczywiście skorzystać z jego pomocy.

Nott Senior był jednym z bardziej gorliwych śmierciożerców. Takich, którzy stawiali Czarnego Pana dużo wyżej niż rodzinę. Ojciec wywierał na nim ogromną presję w sprawie Voldemorta, a Severus wiedział, że chłopak nie czuł żadnych inklinacji, by do niego dołączyć. Właśnie to wywoływało te ogromne spięcia między Theodorem i jego ojcem. Na szczęście Czarny Pan zadbał o to, by Nott Senior był zajęty w te wakacje, dając mu do wykonania jakieś zadanie poza granicami kraju. Dzięki temu, po długiej dyskusji, Severusowi udało się przekonać go, by nastolatek zamieszkał u niego i uczył się eliksirów.

Lada moment miał przybyć.

Mieszkający w sąsiedztwie Potter stwarzał pewne komplikacje. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby chłopcy się nie spotkali, ale wiedział, że nie było to możliwe, szczególnie, że miał zamiar i jego mieć na oku. Mimo że nie pałał sympatią do chłopaka, wiedział, na co było stać Tobiasza, gdy ten wpadał w ciąg. I żadne dziecko na to nie zasługiwało. Nawet Potter. Nawet jeśli mogło go trochę ustawić do pionu – pokazałoby mu, że nie jest pępkiem świata i nie wszyscy będą spełniać jego życzenia na najmniejsze skinienie. Zatem Severus będzie się jedynie musiał upewnić, że to, co się dzieje w Cokeworth, zostanie w Cokeworth. Nie mógł pozwolić, by wiadomość o jego nowo odkrytej relacji z Potterem rozeszła się po Hogwarcie.

Jego myśli przerwał zielony błysk w kominku, a chwilę później Theodore Nott stał już w jego salonie.

— Dzień dobry, panie profesorze. Dotrzymał pan słowa. Dziękuję. — Powiedział Ślizgon, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością, co nie było częstym widokiem.  
Mimo że Snape nie przyznałby się do tego nikomu, taki rodzaj uśmiechu zawsze dawał mu satysfakcję.

— Nie ma za co, panie Nott — odpowiedział Severus, a kąciki jego ust również lekko uniosły się ku górze.


	8. Porthcurno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję bardzo Jasmin Kain zarówno za zbetowanie tego rozdziału jak i konstruktywną krytykę, której ten rozdział potrzebował.

**Rozdział 7**   
_**Porthcurno** _

_Niedziela,dziewiąty lipca 1995_

— Jak tam twoi koledzy? Zauważyłem, że zacząłeś zadawać się z miejscowymi chuliganami — zagaił Tobiasz podczas niedzielnego lunchu, który czekał na Harry’ego, gdy ten obudził się koło południa.

— Są w porządku.

— Uhm. Dobrze, że masz znajomych. Severus był takim dzikusem… Albo siedział sam, albo szlajał się za tą dziewuchą.

— Jaką dziewuchą?

— Taką rudą, przemądrzałą paniusią z sąsiedztwa.

Harry parsknął rozbawiony. Ciężko mu było sobie wyobrazić zakochanego Mistrza Eliksirów, którym dyrygowałaby jakaś dziewczyna.

Po kolejnej chwili krępującej ciszy, Tobiasz ponownie spróbował zacząć rozmowę:

— Zacząłeś już odrabiać zadania wakacyjne, żeby nie zostawiać tego na ostatnią chwilę?

Na eseje miał jeszcze dużo czasu. Zostały mu prawie dwa miesiące wakacji, ale nie sądził, żeby zaprzeczanie było dobrym pomysłem. Kilka dni wcześniej prawie zabrał się za pisanie, jednak schodząc po książki stwierdził, że lepiej zrobi, sprzątając piwnicę. Chciał spróbować też otworzyć stojący tam kufer, jednak bez efektu. Zaklęcia _Alohomora_ nie mógł użyć. Udało mu się natomiast odczepić metalową zaślepkę z wizerunkiem węża. Patrząc na jej wewnętrzną stronę, nie trzeba było geniusza, żeby domyślić się, że Eileen była Ślizgonką. Na tle płomieni został wygrawerowany wąż, z tym, że otaczał on miecz.

Pod zaślepką znajdowało się wgłębienie w kształcie latawca z dziurką od klucza. Harry postanowił, że koniecznie musi go odnaleźć. Miał nadzieję, że będzie gdzieś w domu. A jeśli nie, to może uda mu się zorganizować jakiś łom. Czuł, że w kufrze znajdzie odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania. Może nawet dowody, które rzucą światło na tą popieprzoną sytuację, w której się znalazł.

— Harry! Słuchasz mnie? — Tobiasz pstryknął palcami przed jego twarzą.

— Tak, przepraszam. Jasne, powoli wszystko odrabiam.

— Dobry chłopak. — Kąciki ust Tobiasza uniosły się powoli. — A co z tym listem z ocenami? Jeszcze nie przyszedł?

— Nie wiem. Zwykle pod koniec lipca przychodzą listy książek. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, a Tobiasz nie drążył dalej tematu.

Po zjedzonym posiłku, zebrał talerze i pozmywał. Dopiero wtedy poszedł do przedpokoju i założył buty.

— Wychodzę. — Poinformował mężczyznę, chwytając za klamkę.

— Kiedy wrócisz?

— Nie wiem. Wieczorem.

— To nie zapomnij wziąć kluczy, bo może mnie później nie być.

— Okej — przytaknął Harry, pożegnał się i wyszedł.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

— No, no, co za miłe spotkanie! Czy to nie laleczka, nasza nowa gwiazda drużyny? — Harry jęknął w duchu, słysząc ten głos. Była to jedna z niewielu osób, których nie chciał spotkać. Skrzywił się, gdy wysoki chłopak podszedł, zdecydowanie nad nim górując. — Urządzam imprezę w sobotę.

— Chyba nie myślisz, że chcę się tam pojawić? — odparł Harry, siląc się na kpinę w głosie.

Na twarzy większego chłopaka pojawił się grymas.

— Chyba nie myślisz, że chcę cię zaprosić? — odparował. — Potrzebuję ludzi do podawania drinków. — Zmierzył Harry’ego wzrokiem. — Trzeba pomagać biedakom, więc proponuję ci fuchę. — Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Oczywiście, takie komentarze nie były przyjemne, ale Harry nasłuchał się ich tyle w swoim życiu, że te nie ubodły go jakoś specjalnie.

— Wypchaj się — odparł tylko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

— Co, kozaczysz bez kolegów? — warknął i zrobił krok w jego stronę. Stanął tak blisko, że Harry mógł wyczuć miętowy zapach gumy do żucia z jego ust. Chłopak był dużo wyższy i silniejszy. Jego spojrzenia często przyprawiały Harry’ego o ciarki, jednak w porównaniu do Voldemorta czy Snape’a, był jak warczący szczeniak, który chciał ugryźć, ale nie miał jeszcze zębów. Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że roześmiał mu się w twarz.

Ten zmrużył oczy i chwytając Harry’ego za kołnierz, podniósł do góry tak, że tylko jego palce dotykały ziemi.

— Ty mały…

Nie dane mu było skończyć, ponieważ ogromny czarny pies skoczył na niego, przewracając go.

— Łapa! — wykrzyknął zaskoczony i jednocześnie uradowany Harry, który zatoczył się, próbując złapać równowagę, gdy Dredd go puścił.

Pies stał na nastolatku, warcząc na niego.

Harry podniósł się i całą siłą próbował ściągnąć zwierzę.

— Już dobrze, zostaw go. Chodź.

Łapa w końcu posłuchał, schodząc z chłopaka z ostatnim, groźnym szczeknięciem. Pociągnął Harry’ego w stronę lasku nad rzeką, gdzie zmienił się w człowieka.

— Syriuszu, tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! Jak mnie tu znalazłeś?

— Miałem tę nieprzyjemność porozmawiać ze Snape’em.

Objął mocno chłopaka. Po chwili odsunął go na odległość ramion, przyglądając mu się.

— Musiałem się upewnić, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku. — Jedną dłonią delikatnie pogładził policzek Harry’ego, na którym wciąż widniał siniak. Zaskoczony chłopak wzdrygnął się, czując nagły dotyk. — Co się stało?

Harry westchnął.

— Biłem się. Eee… gram w piłkę nożną, to taki mugolski sport. Wiesz, jak są mecze, czasami emocje, eee… sięgają zenitu i dochodzi do kłótni.

— Mam się przejść do kogoś? Z kimś pogadać?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego spanikowany.

— Nie, no coś ty! Zresztą już jest w porządku. Powiedz mi lepiej, jak się tu dostałeś. I dlaczego nie odpisałeś mi na list?

— Nic od ciebie nie dostałem. Kiedy go wysłałeś? — Syriusz wyglądał na poirytowanego.

— Chyba tydzień temu.

— Jesteś pewien, że dałeś go Hedwidze?

Harry skrzywił się, czując jak dłonie Syriusza zacisnęły się mocniej na jego ramionach.

— Hej, może nie jestem najbystrzejszy, ale przez te cztery lata udało mi się nauczyć, jak wysyła się listy — burknął.

— Oczywiście. Przepraszam. Po prostu… Zresztą, nie tutaj. Masz przy sobie różdżkę?

— Eee… Nie.

— Słuchaj, Harry, zdecydowanie lepiej bym się czuł, jakbyś zawsze miał ją przy sobie. Dobrze?

Chłopak pokiwał głową.

— Chciałbym ci coś pokazać, możesz zniknąć na kilka godzin?

— Pewnie. — Uśmiechnął się. Mimo że umówił się z chłopakami, to nie mógł nie skorzystać z zaproszenia swojego ojca chrzestnego. Poza tym był ciekawy tego, co się dzieje w czarodziejskim świecie, od którego był zupełnie odcięty. Ze swoimi nowymi znajomymi mógł spotykać się codziennie.

— Chodźmy najpierw po twoją różdżkę — zdecydował Syriusz, po czym ponownie zamienił się w psa.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

— Aportowałeś się kiedyś? — zapytał Syriusz. Ponownie byli w lesie, w miejscu, gdzie magia ochronna Dumbledore’a przestawała działać. Gdy Harry zaprzeczył, podszedł do niego, obejmując go ramionami.

— To trochę złagodzi nieprzyjemne uczucie. Trzymaj się i najlepiej zamknij oczy. Gotowy?

Harry przytaknął i nagle miał wrażenie, jakby coś starało się przecisnąć go przez niewielką tubę. Uczucie to trwało dosłownie ułamek sekundy. Gdy poczuł, że ramiona Syriusza opadają, otworzył oczy i zobaczył przepiękną plażę, przy której rozpościerała się ogromna, dwupiętrowa rezydencja.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Zapytał z troską Syriusz.

— Tak. Gdzie jesteśmy?

— W Porthcurno, jednej z letnich rezydencji Blacków.

— Jednej z…?

Syriusz zaśmiał się.

— Tak, mam też dom na południu Francji i jeden na Wyspach Karaibskich. Tam spędziłem zeszłe wakacje. Blackowie są, czy też może byli, jednym z najstarszych szlacheckich rodów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Z tytułami lordowskimi i tymi innymi bzdetami. Poza tym moja rodzina miała zawsze głowę do interesów. A zabrałem cię tutaj — spojrzał badawczo na Harry’ego. — Ponieważ mam do ciebie ogromną prośbę. Chciałbym nałożyć na ten dom zaklęcie Fideliusa i chcę, byś to ty został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy.

— Dlaczego ja? Co z Dumbledore’em? Albo Lupinem?

Syriusz wydawał się trochę zmieszany, kiedy odpowiadał na to pytanie.

— Chcę, żeby to miejsce było tylko nasze, żeby mój chrześniak miał dokąd uciec. Albo gdyby potrzebował trochę prywatności. — Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i puścił mu oko, po czym spoważniał i dodał: — Swój dom rodzinny oddałem na użytek Zakonu, więc kręci się tam cały czas mnóstwo ludzi… Ale to chyba jedyna pożyteczna rzecz, jaką zrobiłem. — Harry zauważył, że w głosie Syriusza pobrzmiewa gorycz. — Chodź, oprowadzę cię.

Podczas przechadzki po domu, pokazał mu ogromny salon, jadalnię, salę balową, pokój do pojedynków i całe mnóstwo innych pomieszczeń. Pozwolił mu też wybrać jedną z sypialni, która miała należeć tylko do niego.

Mimo że Harry był zachwycony domem, to bardziej interesowały go odpowiedzi na pytania, które chciał zadać. Podążał za Syriuszem z uśmiechem na ustach, nie chcąc być nieuprzejmy.

— Jakby coś mi się stało, to to wszystko będzie twoje.

— Nawet tak nie mów. W końcu złapiemy Pettigrew i będziesz wolny – powiedział, ale w jego głosie słychać było nutkę niepewności.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się gorzko.

— Żyjemy w niebezpiecznych czasach, Harry… — urwał. Po chwili dodał: — Już nie raz udało mi się oszukać śmierć, jestem w tym świetny. — Syriusz wypiął pierś do przodu. — Ale na wszelki wypadek chciałbym, byś był przygotowany. Zapisałem ci to wszystko, bo chcę, żebyś zawsze miał bezpieczne miejsce, by się ukryć. Posiadłość jest naprawdę porządnie chroniona starożytnymi zaklęciami.

Harry poczuł się trochę zakłopotany.

— Syriuszu, naprawdę nie musisz…

— Przestań, nie możemy pozwolić, by to wszystko dostali Malfoyowie.

— Hmm? Dlaczego akurat oni?

— Narcyza – matka Dracona — Harry skrzywił się teatralnie na dźwięk tego imienia. — Jest jedną z moich najbliższych kuzynek, a Minister siedzi u Lucjusza w kieszeni. Dopóki żyję, nie trafi to do nich, ale gdybym nie miał dziedzica, po mojej śmierci wszystko znalazłoby się w rękach młodego Malfoya. Nie możemy na to pozwolić. Chodź, zorganizujemy coś do jedzenia. A później porozmawiamy.

— Lord Black wrócił! — Gdy zeszli do kuchni, zostali powitani przez dwa podstarzałe skrzaty domowe, dzięki którym opuszczony dom był tak świetnie utrzymany.

— Lord Black? — Harry uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się pytająco do Syriusza.

— Taa. — Westchnął mężczyzna. — Co wiesz o Czarodziejskiej Izbie Lordów?

— To ci ludzie, którzy siedzą w parlamencie, a i tak nie mają nic do powiedzenia? — zapytał niepewnie Harry.

Starszy czarodziej zaśmiał się, mierzwiąc mu włosy.

— Nie, to ci, którzy w przeciwieństwie do ich mugolskiego odpowiednika, nie oddali władzy ustawodawczej Izbie Gmin. Tworzą większą część Wizengamotu i mają za dużo do powiedzenia. — Syriusz pomasował sobie skronie. — Szkoda, że dyrektor nie pozbędzie się tego bezużytecznego ducha i nie zatrudni kogoś kompetentnego, kto wytłumaczyłby wam wszystko. Pinky, zrób nam coś do jedzenia i przynieś na górę.

— Tak jest, Pinky już robi najlepsze danie dla Lorda Blacka i jego gościa.

— To jest Harry. Od teraz macie go słuchać jak Blacka.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pomachał ręką w ich kierunku.

— Tak jest, Lordzie Black, Pinky i Rutka będą słuchać panicza Harry’ego tak jakby należał do rodziny Black.

Następnie Syriusz zaprowadził Harry’ego na taras, z którego rozpościerał się cudowny widok na Ocean Atlantycki. Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie na wygodnych fotelach przy białym, okrągłym stoliku. Otoczenie tak bardzo różniło się od ubogiego, szarego Spinner’s End, że aż trudno było uwierzyć, że należało do tego samego świata.

Harry opuścił głowę i zaczął bawić się swoimi dłońmi. Westchnął głęboko, nie wiedząc jak zacząć temat adopcji i czy w ogóle powinien to zrobić. Tobiasz potwierdził słowa Dumbledore’a i Vernona. Według nich adopcja była prawdziwa. I tak, Harry mocno starał się o aprobatę Tobiasza, jednak jakaś cząstka niego wciąż nie wierzyła w to całe pokrewieństwo. Nie był też pewien, czy Syriusz wiedział o wszystkim, a jeżeli dowie się dopiero teraz, to czy znienawidzi go tak jak Snape’a? Nie chciał go stracić. Z kolei jeżeli mężczyzna to potwierdzi, to Harry wiedział, że już naprawdę nie będzie odwrotu.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zaczął Syriusz, rozłożywszy się wygodnie na fotelu. — Powiedz, czy stary Snape dobrze cię traktuje?

Zdziwiony Harry podniósł wzrok na swojego ojca chrzestnego.

— Ty wiesz?

— Tak. — Syriusz zauważył, jak chłopak prostuje się na fotelu.

— I nie masz nic przeciwko? — zapytał niepewnie.

— Oczywiście, że nie, dzieciaku. — Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niego. — Naprawdę nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, kim są twoi rodzice.

Harry się rozluźnił.

— To dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

— Lily wymusiła na nas przysięgę, nie byłem w stanie ci tego powiedzieć.

— Wiesz dlaczego to zrobiła?

— Nie wiem, pewnie miała swoje powody.

— Czyli jesteś pewien, że jestem bratem… — Przełknął ślinę. — Bratem Snape’a.

— Tak. — Widząc grymas na twarzy Harry’ego, dodał: — Przykro mi, naprawdę. Ale nie martw się. To nie ma znaczenia. Pokrewieństwo z tym pieprzonym dupkiem do niczego cię nie zobowiązuje. Nie jesteś mu nic winny. Nie musisz nawet go lubić. — Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. — Powiedz lepiej, jak traktuje cię stary Snape?

— Dobrze… Nawet bardzo dobrze.

— Na pewno? Bo wiesz, zawsze mogę go odwiedzić i będzie jak z Dursleyami.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko na wspomnienie przerażenia wujostwa, spowodowanego tym, że poszukiwany kryminalista okazał się być jego ojcem chrzestnym.

— Na pewno. Zdecydowanie jest mi dużo lepiej niż u Dursleyów. Tylko…

— Tylko?

— Nie, nic. Zapomnij, to głupie.

— Co z tego, że głupie. Powiedz.

— Ale nie śmiej się… Bo chodzi o to, że… że ja nadal czuję się Potterem. Nie wiem… myślałem, że…. będę czuł jakąś taką większą przynależność. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Jest tak jakoś sztywno. Bo ja zawsze chciałem poznać moich rodziców. I teraz niby mam. Ale myślałem, że będzie inaczej. Jak u Rona, czy coś. — Harry zawahał się na chwilę. — A ja nie wiem, o czym mam z nim rozmawiać i to wszystko wydaje się takie… sztuczne. I cały czas mam wrażenie, że Lily i James są moimi rodzicami. Nie znam w ogóle Eileen, nic o niej nie wiem. I tak mi jakoś dziwnie. Nie wiem. Myślałem, że będzie inaczej.

— Hej, to chyba normalne. Lily i James zawsze będą twoimi rodzicami. Rzucili zaklęcia adopcyjne. To, że wiesz o tym, nic tak naprawdę nie zmienia. Nadal jesteś tym samym Harrym Potterem. Dla mnie, dla twoich przyjaciół i nauczycieli. — Słysząc to, Harry uśmiechnął się lekko. — A jeżeli chodzi o twojego biologicznego ojca, to spokojnie. Wszystko przyjdzie z czasem. Musicie chyba się lepiej poznać i może nawiążecie fajną relację. Ugh… Na Merlina. Ale gadam rozsądnie. Muszę się napić. Niech te skrzaty się pospieszą.

Harry zaśmiał się, czując że całe napięcie odeszło w niepamięć.

— Powiedz mi, co to dokładnie jest ten Zakon Feniksa...

— To tajne stowarzyszenie, założone przez Dumbledore’a.

— No… to wiem, ale kim są jego członkowie?

— Przede wszystkim ci, którzy walczyli przeciw Sam-Wiesz-Komu w pierwszej wojnie. Wciąż próbujemy rekrutować nowych. Takich, którzy chcieliby walczyć i sągodni zaufania. A kim są dokładnie? Nawet ja, będąc członkiem, nie znam wszystkich.

— A co z Voldemortem? Co planuje? Gdzie jest? Co robimy, żeby go powstrzymać? Co robi Ministerstwo?

— Hej, zwolnij trochę, po kolei. — Uśmiechnął się Syriusz.

— Co robi Voldemort? — powtórzył Harry. — Oglądam czasem mugolskie wiadomości, ale nic nie mówią o jakiś tajemniczych morderstwach.

— Bo do niczego takiego jeszcze nie doszło — rzekł Syriusz. — A przynajmniej my nic o tym nie wiemy... A wiemy całkiem sporo.

— Przestał zabijać? To do niego niepodobne — zdziwił się.

— Na razie nie chce zwracać na siebie uwagi — odpowiedział Syriusz. — Jest jeszcze zbyt słaby, a to byłoby dla niego zbyt niebezpieczne. Jego plan powrotu nie całkiem poszedł po jego myśli. Trochę mu nie wyszło.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo pomieszałeś mu szyki, Harry. — Syriusz uśmiechnął się dumnie. — Był pewien, że nie przeżyjesz waszego spotkania na cmentarzu. Był pewien, że o jego powrocie będą wiedzieć tylko śmierciożercy. A tobie znowu się udało i opowiedziałeś o wszystkim Dumbledore’owi. I to właśnie dzięki tobie Dumbledore mógł zwołać Zakon.

— Miałem szczęście. — Syriusz uniósł z powątpiewaniem brew do góry, na co Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. — Więc co ten Zakon właściwie robi?

— Robimy wszystko, by Voldemort nie zrealizował swoich planów.

— Ale skąd znacie jego plany?

— Dumbledore się domyśla. A jak on się domyśla, to zwykle się okazuje, że ma rację. — W tonie głosu Syriusza można było wyczuć, że nie do końca się z tym zgadza.

— Czyli co? — drążył chłopak.

— Przede wszystkim chce odbudować szeregi swoich zwolenników — odrzekł w końcu Syriusz. — Dawniej dysponował całkiem pokaźną armią. Pod jego rozkazami było sporo czarownic i czarodziejów, których zmusił pogróżkami albo omamił czarami. Byli też jego wierni śmierciożercy, no i najróżniejsze stworzenia spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Sam słyszałeś, jak mówił o olbrzymach, a nie tylko ich chce mieć w swoich szeregach. Na pewno nie będzie próbował opanować Ministerstwa Magii z garstką śmierciożerców.

W tym momencie na stole pojawiły się pokrojone bagietki, dwie porcje gulaszu, wino i dwa kieliszki. Harry uniósł brew, widząc jak Syriusz polewa i jemu.

— Skrzaty są przyzwyczajone przygotowywać francuskie dania. Moja matka od zawsze miała fioła na punkcie tej kuchni. Boeuf Bourguignon i Château Pétrus Grand Vin Pomerol. Wybitna mieszanka.

Harry spróbował gulaszu, który naprawdę był smaczny.

— Więc staracie się mu przeszkodzić w zdobywaniu nowych sprzymierzeńców, tak? — zapytał, przegryzając gulasz bagietką.

Syriusz przytaknął.

— Jak?

— Próbujemy przekonać ludzi, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto powrócił. A okazało się, że to wcale nie jest takie proste.

— Dlaczego? Mogliby nie wiem… Napisać o tym w Proroku.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.

— Nie czytasz Proroka?

— Nie. Nie dostaję żadnych sów.

Syriusz odłożył sztućce i westchnął. Harry zauważył jego zachowanie i widząc, że coś złego się działo, momentalnie odechciało mu się jeść.

— Knot boi się Dumbledore’a — zaczął powoli Syriusz.

— Przecież nawet Voldemort się go boi. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak, ale nie w tym sensie. Knot boi się, że Dumbledore chce zostać Ministrem Magii.

— Ale dyrektor chyba nie chce...

— Oczywiście, że nie, ale Knot chce go zdyskredytować, a przy tym ciebie.

— Znowu piszą jakieś bzdurne artykuły na mój temat?

— Powiedziałbym, że bardziej wzmianki o tym, że chcesz zwrócić na siebie uwagę. — Spojrzał na Harry’ego z jeszcze większym współczuciem. — Przykro mi, Harry. Ministerstwo ma nadzieję, że zwykli czarodzieje będą uważali cię za głupiego nastolatka, który opowiada wszystkim różne śmieszne historyjki o sobie, bo uwielbia sławę.

— Ale ja się nie prosiłem... nie pragnąłem... Voldemort zabił moich rodziców! — wybuchnął Harry. — Stałem się sławny, bo on zamordował mi rodzinę, a nie mógł zabić mnie! Kto by chciał być sławny z takiego powodu? Czy nie przyjdzie im do głowy, że wolałbym nigdy...

— Wiem, Harry — przerwał mu Syriusz. — Chodzi o to, że gdyby nasza społeczność uwierzyła w powrót Voldemorta, dla Ministerstwa oznaczałoby to stanięcie twarzą w twarz z problemami, z jakimi nie musiało się borykać od blisko czternastu lat. — Powiedział z goryczą. — Knot po prostu się boi, że nie dałby sobie z tym rady. O wiele wygodniej jest mu wierzyć, że Dumbledore to wszystko wymyślił, żeby pozbawić go władzy. W takiej sytuacji bardzo trudno jest przekonać ludzi o powrocie Voldemorta, zwłaszcza że oni sami też wolą w to nie wierzyć. Co więcej, Ministerstwo wywiera silny nacisk na Proroka Codziennego, żeby przemilczał wszystkie, jak to w Ministerstwie nazywają, „szkodliwe pogłoski” wychodzące od Dumbledore’a, więc większość czarodziejów nie ma pojęcia, co się właściwie dzieje. Przez to stają się łatwym celem śmierciożerców, gdy ci użyją zaklęcia Imperius.

— Ale Zakon mówi ludziom co się dzieje, prawda? Informujecie ich, że Voldemort naprawdę powrócił?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Sam pomyśl, Harry. Skoro wszyscy uważają mnie za masowego mordercę, za którego głowę wyznaczono nagrodę w wysokości dziesięciu tysięcy galeonów, to czy mogę sobie chodzić po ulicach i rozdawać ulotki? Inni straciliby pracę, gdyby zaczęli głośno przekonywać ludzi, a przecież potrzebni nam szpiedzy w Ministerstwie, bo niewątpliwie Voldemort już ma tam swoich. Mimo wszystko, udało nam się przekonać kilka osób.

— Ale jeśli nikt z was nie rozpowszechnia informacji o powrocie Voldemorta... — zaczął Harry.

— A kto powiedział, że nikt z nas tego nie robi? — zapytał Syriusz. — A jak myślisz, dlaczego Dumbledore ma problemy?

— To znaczy?

— W Proroku napisali, że poniósł klęskę w głosowaniu na przewodniczącego Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, bo się starzeje i traci kontrolę, ale my dobrze wiemy, jak było. Przeciwko niemu głosowali czarodzieje z naszego Ministerstwa, po tym, jak wygłosił mowę, w której oznajmił o powrocie Voldemorta. Pozbawili go godności Wielkiego Maga Wizengamotu, czyli Sądu Najwyższego Czarodziejów, i już mówią, że trzeba mu odebrać Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy.

— Ale jeśli Voldemort będzie próbował zwerbować więcej śmierciożerców, to przecież szybko się rozejdzie, że on jednak powrócił, prawda? — zapytał Harry z nadzieją.

— Voldemort wciąga ludzi podstępem, oszukuje, rzuca na nich uroki i szantażuje. Jest mistrzem działania z ukrycia. Zresztą werbowanie zwolenników to nie jest jego jedyne zajęcie, ma również inne plany, które może po cichu wprowadzić w życie i na tym się obecnie skupia.

— To znaczy? — zapytał szybko Harry.

— Chce wykraść coś, czego nie udało mu się zdobyć ostatnim razem. — A kiedy Harry nadal miał minę człowieka, który nie wie, o co chodzi, dodał: — Coś w rodzaju broni.

— Co to za broń? Coś gorszego od niewybaczalnych?

— Niestety nie jestem w stanie ci tego powiedzieć.

— Nie wiesz? — zapytał powątpiewająco.

— Jestem objęty przysięgą. Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, nie podałem ci nazwiska żadnego członka Zakonu. Po prostu nie mogę. To podstawowe środki ostrożności.

Harry przytaknął.

— Chcę zostać członkiem Zakonu.

— Nic z tego. Wstęp tylko dla pełnoletnich, wyszkolonych czarodziei. — Syriusz uśmiechnął się do niego smutno.

Taka odpowiedź rozzłościła Harry’ego.

— Ale ja mogę z nim walczyć. Chcę z nim walczyć!

— Decyzja Dumbledore’a — odpowiedział spokojnie Syriusz.

— Tak? Ciekawe czy któryś z tych pełnoletnich, wyszkolonych czarodziei walczył z nim tyle razy, co ja! Ciekawe czy jest po spotkaniu z nim na tyle żywy, żeby o tym opowiedzieć! To ja widziałem, jak opętał Quirrella, to ja pozbyłem się bazyliszka. To ja zniszczyłem dziennik, którym opętał Ginny. I to ja widziałem, jak się odradza! — Harry nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy wstał.

— Harry, uspokój się! Wiem, że chciałbyś dołączyć i walczyć. I wiem, że bezpieczniej dla ciebie będzie posiadanie większej ilości informacji. Ale to decyzja Dumbledore’a. A on jest jeszcze bardziej uparty od ciebie.

Harry prychnął pogardliwie i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Mam już powoli dosyć tego, że Dumbledore dyktuje wszystkim, co mają robić. Jakby był jakimś… Jakimś królem świata! Nie jest moim ojcem! Nie będzie mi mówił, co mam robić!

— Hej, spokojnie! — Syriusz podniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście. — Wiem, że nie podoba ci się to, jak to wszystko wygląda. Skłamałbym, mówiąc, że przynajmniej częściowo nie podzielam twoich odczuć. Ale jest jak jest. — Westchnął głęboko. — Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na podziały między nami. Nie, kiedy jest tak mało wierzących w _jego_ powrót. — Powiedział, po czym spojrzał na ledwie zaczęte jedzenie Harry’ego. — Nie smakuje ci?

— Jakoś odebrało mi apetyt — odparł zirytowany Harry.

— W takim razie chodź ze mną, oderwijmy się trochę od ponurych myśli. Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy rzucili teraz Fideliusa, a później zorganizowali sobie mały sparing? Pokażę ci kilka zaklęć, które wyjątkowo irytują Ślizgonów. Jak się je na nich rzuca, oczywiście. — Syriusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Pewnie. — Zgodził się Harry, skory do czarowania i nauki nowych zaklęć. Próbował nawet odwzajemnić uśmiech. — Ale co z… no wiesz. Nie mam siedemnastu lat. Nie mogę używać magii poza szkołą. Już raz dostałem ostrzeżenie. Nie chcę, żeby mnie wyrzucili z Hogwartu.

— Żartujesz sobie, prawda? — Syriusz spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. — Jasne, że cię nie wyrzucą. Tylko mugolaki nie mogą czarować u siebie. W czarodziejskich rezydencjach jest tyle magii, że nie ma szans, żeby odkryli, że to ty jej używasz. Nie mogą tego kontrolować.

— A Weasleyowie? Pani Weasley…

— Molly to Molly. Zapewniam cię, że szlacheckie rody nie pozwoliłyby, żeby Ministerstwo ingerowało w używanie magii przez ich potomków.

— To lepiej nie wspominaj o tym Hermionie. Nie będzie zachwycona, gdy dowie się, że czarodzieje czystej krwi mają możliwość nauki zaklęć nawet w wakacje.

— Ach, Hermiona, wiem, co masz na myśli. Zdążyłem ją poznać. W każdym razie, chciałbym, żebyś nie wspominał nikomu, że cię tu zabrałem.Ani o tym, że się w ogóle widzieliśmy. Obiecałem Remusowi, że nie będę się ruszał z Grimmauld Place. Odkąd uciekłem z Azkabanu, jego wilczy instynkt jest przewrażliwiony na moim punkcie. Delikatnie mówiąc.

— To dlaczego…

— Musiałem się upewnić, że u ciebie wszystko gra. Poza tym, nie uciekłem z jednego więzienia tylko po to, by trafić do kolejnego — zaśmiał się.

Udali się do ogromnej, ponurej biblioteki. Już przy wejściu Harry poczuł gęsią skórkę. Był pewien, że znajdują się tu księgi z paskudną magią, za użycie której można dostać dożywocie z Azkabanie.

Syriusz wydawał się wiedzieć, czego szuka. Nie wahając się nawet przez moment, podszedł do trzeciego rzędu półek i wyjął z niego cienki tom „Ukryj się – zaawansowana ochrona”. Chciał jeszcze raz upewnić się, że doskonale pamięta zaklęcie.

Rola Harry’ego była niewielka. Za każdym razem, gdy Syriusz miał kończyć swoją dość długą inkantację zaczynającą się od słowa _Fidelis_ , on miał rzucać _Corium_. Następnie skierowali się ponownie na zewnątrz. Obchodząc posiadłość dookoła, przy odpowiednich ruchach różdżką, mieli rzucać swoje zaklęcia. Cały proces byłby dużo prostszy, gdyby nie fakt, że miał obejmować tak rozległy teren. Do posiadłości, jak się okazało, należało również sporej wielkości boisko do quidditcha, kawałek lasu, sad, ogród, stajnie wraz z wybiegiem dla koni (w której oczywiście nie było żadnych zwierząt, ponieważ już dawno pomarły), a nawet kawałek plaży z zatoczką znajdującą się poniżej klifu, przy którym stał dom.

Po obejściu całego terenu, doszli wreszcie do miejsca, w którym zaczęli i Harry po raz ostatni wypowiedział swoje zaklęcie. Wtedy zobaczył, jak wydostająca się jakby z jego wnętrza magia otacza całą posiadłość niczym bańka mydlana, a następnie wraca i wnika ponownie w głąb jego klatki piersiowej. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądało to imponująco.

Przez resztę dnia Harry bawił się doskonale. I to dzięki Syriuszowi, który zachowywał się jak dziecko, czym poprawił mu humor. Może nie zapomniał, ale odsunął od siebie na chwilę swoje problemy. Zaklęcia, których postanowił go nauczyć Syriusz były… totalnie bezużyteczne. Ale zabawne. Zamiana włosów w pióra, zaczarowanie ubrania tak, by mieniło się dziesiątkami różnych kolorów, czy rzucenie zaklęcia na sznurówki, by tańczyły i śpiewały w rytm muzyki disco.

Kiedy zrobiło się już dosyć późno, Syriusz aportował go z powrotem na Spinner’s End.

— Dzięki za dzisiaj. Naprawdę cieszę się, że mnie odwiedziłeś — powiedział Harry, patrząc na niego wzrokiem pełnym wdzięczności.

— Och, Harry — Syriusz położył mu dłonie na ramionach i spojrzał mu w oczy. — Ja też dawno się tak dobrze nie bawiłem jak dzisiaj. Za tydzień, najdalej dwa, znowu zabiorę się do Porthcurno.

— Naprawdę? Obiecujesz? — Zawahał się chwilę. — A to nie jest zbyt niebezpieczne? No wiesz, z Ministerstwem…

— Rzuciliśmy Fideliusa, a ty jesteś strażnikiem, nie mówiąc już o tych starych zaklęciach obronnych rzucanych przez kolejne pokolenia Blacków. Na ten moment to chyba najbardziej bezpieczne miejsce, które znam. Naprawdę, nie ma najmniejszej szansy, żeby coś poszło nie tak. Obiecuję ci, Harry, że za dwa tygodnie pojawię się ponownie. Nie zostawię cię samego. — Mówiąc to, objął chłopaka.— Tylko proszę, uważaj na siebie.

— Ty też. — Powiedział Harry, po czym starszy czarodziej odsunął się od niego i deportował się.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

_Poniedziałek, dziesiąty lipca 1995_

— W przyszłym tygodniu ma przyjechać moja ciotka. — Głos Oasisa wyrwał Harry’ego z zamyślenia. Idąc przez park, kopali przed sobą piłkę. Mieli się spotkać na placu zabaw z Pele i Małym, żeby razem udać się na mecz towarzyski z drużyną z sąsiedniej dzielnicy.

— Hmm?

— No wiesz, wraca z Londynu.

— Yhm, to fajnie? — zapytał Harry, nie wiedząc do czego ten zmierza.

Oasis roześmiał się głośno.

— W sensie, wiesz, że ona i twój stary tego teges — uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Co? — Harry czuł się coraz bardziej zagubiony.

— Boże, gdzie ty się uchowałeś? Ona i twój stary pieprzą się ze sobą jak króliki, więc pewnie będzie u was nocować. — Oasis pokręcił głową niedowierzając, że ktoś może być tak nieżyciowy.

Harry skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem na myśl o Tobiaszu w łóżku z jakąś kobietą. Zdecydowanie nie chciał znać szczegółów. Przypomniał sobie, że już przy pierwszym spotkaniu Oasis coś o tym wspomniał, ale wtedy puścił to mimo uszu.

Spojrzał w prawo, w stronę piaskownicy i ujrzał tam Dredda w otoczeniu swoich kumpli. Gdy się przyjrzał uważniej, zauważył, że zaczepili jakiegoś dzieciaka,

Dredd wyrwał mu książkę z ręki, a gdy tamten chciał ją odebrać, drugi chłopak go przytrzymał.

— Elegancik się zaraz rozpłacze? — Harry usłyszał drwiący głos nielubianego przez siebie chłopaka.

— Ten palant dorwał jakiegoś gogusia. I to na naszym terenie. Kurwa, nigdy nie dotrze do niego, że ma się tu nie pokazywać? Niech spada na swoje lamerskie osiedle! — Oburzył się Oasis, ale Harry już go nie słyszał. Pobiegł w kierunku rozpoczynającej się bójki.

— Zostaw go! — rzucił ostro.

— A tobie co do… — przerwał, gdy spojrzał na Harry’ego. — O, Lala! Miło cię widzieć. — Uśmiechnął się nieszczerze. — Przybiegłeś uratować kumpla?

— Zostawcie go w spokoju. Serio, trzech na jednego? To nawet poniżej twojego poziomu — wysyczał Harry, zwężając oczy. Chłopak musiał w nich coś zobaczyć, bo mimowolnie zrobił krok w tył.

Natomiast Harry spojrzał na stojącą za Dreddem postać i zamrugał, nie wierząc własnym oczom. Przed nim, ubrany w koszulę zapiętą pod samą szyję, wciągniętą w spodnie wyprasowane w kant i uszyte z materiału, którego nawet Malfoy by się nie powstydził, stał Theodore Nott.

— Nott — wyszeptał całkowicie zaskoczony. Nie zauważył kierującej się w jego stronę pięści jednego z kolegów Dredda. Tylko dzięki refleksowi Oasisa, który przybył w ostatniej chwili, nie rozbiła mu nosa.

W tym samym momencie pojawili się także Mały i Pele.

— Dobra, zostaw go, spadamy — powiedział kumpel Dredda, który rzucił książkę na ziemię i odeszli.

— Serio, Młody? – zapytał Oasis, po czym zaczął mówić piskliwym, dziecinnym głosem: — Och, tam jest ten Dredd, który mnie nienawidzi i do tego jest większy i silniejszy, i chętnie zgniótłby mnie jak robaka. Pobiegnę szybko zobaczyć, czy uda mu się rozwalić mi nos. Tylko muszę się pospieszyć, żeby kumple przypadkiem mi nie pomogli. Ale będzie fajnie. — Przerwał w końcu, na co parsknęli wszyscy z wyjątkiem Harry’ego, który przewrócił oczami. — Czemu nie poczekałeś na mnie? Na chłopaków? Przecież ci kolesie by cię zmiażdżyli.

— Och, zamknij się — odpowiedział tylko, nie potrafiąc znaleźć trafnej riposty. Ponownie spojrzał na Ślizgona, który schylał się właśnie po książkę, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

— Co tu robisz, Nott? — wycedził Harry.

— Mógłbym cię zapytać o to samo — odrzekł, wyglądając na równie zaskoczonego jego obecnością.

Po kilku sekundach wpatrywania się w siebie, Harry ustąpił, wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział:

— Mieszkam tu.

— Młody, ten wyprasowany w kancik goguś to twój ziomek?

Ślizgon ścisnął mocniej książkę i zrobił krok w tył, co nie umknęło uwadze Harry’ego. Rzeczywiście, wraz z kolegami mogli wyglądać dość groźnie. Było ich kilku, na czele z umięśnionym, wytatuowanym, mającym ponad metr osiemdziesiąt wzrostu Oasisem. Harry pomyślał, że nie przeszkadza mu lęk Ślizgona. Jedyne, co go teraz interesowało, to powód jego obecności w mugolskiej dzielnicy. Musiało się pod tym kryć coś podejrzanego. Zresztą, Malfoy wraz ze swoimi gorylami nie raz chciał go nastraszyć, a to mógł uznać za delikatny odwet.

Wydarzenia z cmentarza sprawiły, że Harry starał się być bardziej uważny i podejrzliwy, chociaż może inni tego jeszcze nie dostrzegali. Nott był jednym ze śmierciożerców, którzy pojawili się na wezwanie Voldemorta. Istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że mógł być to ojciec Ślizgona, który właśnie stał przed nim. Obecność chłopaka w mugolskiej okolicy wzbudzała w nim niepokój. Wiedział, że tu akurat jeszcze działało pole antymagiczne, założone przez Dumbledore’a, ale obejmowało ono tylko park i Spinner’s End. Ślizgon nie mógł tu użyć czarów, więc nie miał jak go zaatakować i Harry mógł czuć się względnie bezpieczny. Jednak gdy tylko doniesie swojemu ojcu o miejscu zamieszkania Harry’ego, następnym razem na skraju parku może czekać na niego banda śmierciożerców.

— Jest z mojej szkoły.

— Dobra, to w takim razie słuchaj, ziomuś. Jak Dredd będzie miał jeszcze problem z tobą to możesz do mnie przyjść. Niech sobie dręczy ludzi u siebie — powiedział Oasis, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z napięcia, jakie panowało w tym momencie pomiędzy dwoma czarodziejami.

— Wciąż nie powiedziałeś, co tu robisz.

— Nie twoja sprawa, Potter — odpowiedział Nott.

Harry zmrużył oczy. Poczuł ogarniającą go złość. Oczywiście, że to była jego sprawa. W końcu teraz to nie tylko jego życie było na szali, ale też tych mugolskich chłopaków, niewplątanych w czarodziejskie potyczki, którzy mieli całe życie przed sobą. Z tego, co słyszał w opowiadaniach o pierwszej wojnie, śmierciożercy nawet przez sekundę nie zawahaliby się przed zabiciem mugola.

Zrobił krok w stronę Notta, który wzdrygnął się lekko i cofnął się.

— Ale z ciebie burak — odezwał się Oasis. — Młody właśnie naraził dla ciebie swoją delikatną buźkę. Trochę wdzięczności.

— Nikt go o to nie prosił. Potter znany jest ze swojej brawurowej głupoty. — Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Harry’ego, który zaciskał pięści. — Ale jeśli tak cię to interesuje, to ci powiem. Snape zaproponował mi praktyki. Mieszkam u niego.

— Chłopaki, mamy mecz — przypomniał im Pele. — Chodźcie.

— Lepiej się tu nie pokazuj — powiedział gniewnie Harry, odwracając się na pięcie. Wiedział, że Mistrz Eliksirów pobłażał Ślizgonom, ale po jakie licho zapraszał ich do siebie w wakacje? Czy Harry naprawdę nie mógł mieć nawet trochę spokoju? Ktoś tam na górze musiał go naprawdę nienawidzić, skoro zawsze miał pod górkę. Nie dość, że w każdej chwili mógł wpaść na Snape’a, to teraz banda wrednych Ślizgonów miała szwędać się po okolicy.

— Młody, serio, często ci tak odwala? Wiesz, że Dredd jest na ciebie cięty i nie miałby problemu z tym, żeby ci dołożyć.

— Przecież nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby zrobił coś przypadkowemu dzieciakowi.

— Nie jest idiotą. Pewnie podręczyłby go chwilę i sobie poszedł. Przypadkowemu dzieciakowi nic strasznego by nie zrobił, najwyżej trochę poszturchał. Z drugiej strony, z tobą ma na pieńku i raczej nie miałby nic przeciwko, by rozkwasić ci nos. Chcesz mieć taki, jak twój stary? — Harry skrzywił się. Na szczęście zawsze była magia, która by temu zapobiegła. Wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wiem, kumplu, jak ci to powiedzieć, bo boje się, że będziesz w takim szoku, że się nie pozbierasz i nie zagrasz dzisiaj, ale nie masz z nim szans w walce na pięści. On jest przynajmniej dwa razy większy od ciebie. Jak chcesz ustawkę to spoko, powiedz nam, to zmieciemy ich, ale tylko grupą.

— Dobra, załapałem. Skończcie już. Mamy mecz to wygrania — odburknął Harry, nadal niezadowolony z powodu spotkania Notta.


	9. Dwadzieścia osiem funtów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję bardzo Jasmin Kain za włożenie sporo pracy w tekst :)

**Rozdział 8**   
_**Dwadzieścia osiem funtów** _

_Wtorek, dziewiętnasty lipca 1995_

Minął ponad tydzień. Mimo że Harry praktycznie codziennie przesiadywał na swojej ulubionej huśtawce albo przy piaskownicy ze znajomymi, nie spotkał Notta po raz drugi.

To był dziwny tydzień. Tobiasz był… tego nie dało się jednoznacznie określić. Niby Harry odczuwał z jego strony swego rodzaju troskę, ale bardzo szybko można było wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Stale czuł niepokój, bo nie potrafił zgadnąć, w jakim Tobiasz będzie humorze. Z wujem Vernonem było inaczej. Wuj go nie lubił. Lepiej było się trzymać z daleka. Podobnie ciotka Petunia. Rzadko kiedy jakieś zachowania Dursleyów go zaskakiwały. Oczywiście najlepiej było, gdy zachowywał się tak, jakby nie istniał, ale wiedział też, kiedy i na co może sobie pozwolić. Dudley był głupi, a Harry potrafił szybko biegać. Tu też sytuacja była prosta. Snape go nienawidził, więc po prostu lepiej było udawać, że nie istnieje. Inni profesorowie – nie mieli z nim problemu, byli mili. Jak zrobił coś nie tak, to odbierali punkty, ale w sumie nie zmieniali swojego zachowania wobec niego. Tobiasz natomiast czasami zachowywał się tak, jakby mu na Harrym zależało, a czasami, jakby złościł go samą obecnością.

W poprzedni wtorek okazało się, że na granicy zostały zatrzymane materiały budowlane, które East Build – firma, w której pracował Tobiasz – zamawiała z krajów Europy Wschodniej ze względu na znaczne obniżenie kosztów. Z tego powodu budowa została wstrzymana, a pracownicy odesłani do domu, dopóki materiały nie zostaną przepuszczone przez kontrole celne. Mężczyzna nie wydawał się być zły z tego powodu, wręcz przeciwnie – powiedział Harry’emu, że odświeżą jego pokój i zabrał go na zakupy. Kupili najtańszą, białą farbę i srebrnoszarą kapę na łóżko. Tobiasz zaproponował, by kupić również dywan i Harry ochoczo się zgodził. W przedziale cenowym, na który wyraził zgodę, były jednak tylko trzy: rażąco różowy, zgniło zielony i szmaragdowo zielony. Zanim poszedł do Hogwartu, zielony był jego ulubionym kolorem, ale gdy okazało się, że to kolor Ślizgonów, uwielbienie dla niego zdecydowanie zmalało. Jednak mając tylko takie barwy do wyboru, zdecydował się na szmaragdową zieleń. Udało im się też znaleźć tanie, pasujące zasłony.

Do wieczora odświeżyli pokój. Harry umył okno, a Tobiasz naprawił i naoliwił drzwi do szafy i krzesło. Chłopak był pod wrażeniem efektu. Pokój wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Być może trochę zbyt ślizgońsko, ale i tak był zachwycony. Jeszcze trzy lata temu szczytem jego marzeń była zagracona popsutymi zabawkami druga sypialnia Dudleya. Teraz miał swój własny, zrobiony specjalnie dla niego pokój. Nie posiadał się z radości. Raz po raz dziękował Tobiaszowi, ponieważ poczuł, że to będzie jego miejsce na ziemi.

Jednak wraz z tym, jak tydzień mijał, a budowa nadal nie była wznowiona, Tobiasz pił coraz więcej, robiąc się przy tym coraz bardziej nerwowy. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry nie widział go trzeźwego od czwartku.

Tuż po śniadaniu Harry zaczął zmywać, a Tobiasz z ulubionym piwem poszedł się położyć na kanapie, ponieważ źle się czuł.

Zmywając, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy powinien kogoś poinformować o obecności Notta na Spinner’s End. Chciał napisać do Rona i Hermiony, ale był na nich zły, że od początku wakacji nie odezwali się do niego tylko dlatego, że Dumbledore im zakazał. Byli jego przyjaciółmi, a nie dyrektora. On by ich tak nie zostawił. Wiedział od Syriusza, że Weasleyowie mieli u niego zamieszkać, bo tak miało być dla nich bezpieczniej. Pewnie wszyscy się tam świetnie bawili. Harry’emu nie było źle, ale czuł się trochę pominięty. Nikt go o niczym nie informował. Gdyby nie Syriusz, to nie miałby podstawowych informacji. Ciekawe, czy Prorok dalej go tak szkalował.

Nagle jego myśli przerwało niespodziewane uderzenie w potylicę, którego siła była na tyle duża, że czołem uderzył o szafkę nad zlewem. Zaskoczony spojrzał na Tobiasza, który chwycił go za ramię i zaczął potrząsać.

— Czy ty myślisz, że ja śpię na pieniądzach? Odkręciłeś kran i stoisz jak ten dureń, myśląc o niebieskich migdałach, a woda leci!

— Przepraszam, nie chciałem.

— Nie przepraszaj tylko myśl następnym razem co robisz, a nie bujaj w obłokach! A teraz zejdź mi z oczu! — Pociągnął Harry’ego w stronę drzwi kuchni, a sam wrócił na kanapę.

Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale ugryzł się w język, żeby nie odpyskować. Skoro Tobiasz był w aż tak paskudnym nastroju, postanowił trzymać się jak najdalej. Nie poszedł do swojego pokoju, tylko wymaszerował z domu, trzaskając z całych sił drzwiami, żeby chociaż trochę dać upust swojej złości.

Skierował się do domu Oasisa, ale go nie zastał. Jego ojciec poinformował Harry’ego, że pojechał do Londynu odebrać ciotkę. Harry przypomniał sobie, że chłopak kilkukrotnie wspominał o niej i Tobiaszu. _Fuj._ Postanowił więc przejść się po parku.

Nagle zobaczył sylwetkę Notta, który kierował się w jego stronę. Gryfon postanowił więc go śledzić. Mimo wyjaśnień chłopaka, że Snape uczy go eliksirów, wydawało mu się bardzo podejrzane, że kręcił się akurat w okolicy, gdzie Harry mieszkał.

Podążył za nim po równoległej alejce, schowanej za biegnącymi wzdłuż niej krzewami. Dzięki temu mógł mieć go na oku, z niewielką szansą, że ten go zauważy. Co jakiś czas Ślizgon rozglądał się podejrzanie, jakby kogoś szukał. Może otrzymał jakąś misję, na przykład, żeby go szpiegować? Harry uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Role się odwróciły, a Nott nie miał o tym pojęcia.

Chłopak wszedł do sklepu pani Maggie, więc Harry szybko podbiegł do okna i zajrzał do środka. Ślizgon coś kupował, a Harry nie mógł się doszukać niczego podejrzanego w warzywach i jakichś jogurtach, która podawała mu pani Maggie. Ciekawe czy miła staruszka pomyślała, że chłopak jest lekko upośledzony, gdy ten wysypał pieniądze na ladę, starając się odliczyć odpowiednią kwotę, co zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę. Harry parsknął cicho, rozbawiony. Tak, zdecydowanie wyostrza mu się poczucie humoru.

Po chwili Ślizgon spakował zakupy i zaczął kierować się do wyjścia, a Harry schował się za winklem. Wychodząc, Nott rozejrzał się niespokojnie i dopiero wtedy ruszył w drogę powrotną.

Harry postanowił dalej go śledzić. Poczekał aż oddali się na wystarczającą odległość i poszedł za nim. Kierowali się w stronę Reddish Road. Gdy w końcu Harry dotarł za zakręt, po chłopaku nie było już śladu.

Harry nie mógł odżałować, że nie wziął ze sobą peleryny niewidki. Trzymałby wtedy krótszy dystans i może wtedy zauważyłby, gdzie zniknął Nott.

Nagle usłyszał:

— Hej, Młody!

Na schodach prowadzących do jednego z domów stał Mały.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Szlajam się, w sumie bez celu.

— O, to może chcesz wejść do mnie pograć na konsoli?

— Pewnie. — Tyle razy jako dzieciak marzył, żeby dorwać się do gier Dudleya, że teraz z przyjemnością przyjął zaproszenie. — A twoi rodzice? Nie będę im przeszkadzać?

— Starzy pojechali do babci w odwiedziny. A zresztą, jak chcę zaprosić kumpla, to przecież nic im do tego.

Harry wszedł do bardzo czystego, zadbanego domu. Od razu zdjął buty, żeby nie nabrudzić. Mały zaprowadził go do siebie. Duży, przestronny pokój był równie bogato wyposażony, co Dudleya.

— Dostałem na urodziny Segę Saturn. Popykamy w Mortal Kombat?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie znał się na grach, więc było mu to obojętne.

**HPHPHPHP**

Harry świetnie się bawił u Małego. Grali w Mortal Kombat, w Fifę, zjedli obiad, który zostawiła mama Małego, a na końcu jeszcze zagrali w Warcrafta. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy zrobiło się ciemno. Ociągał się z powrotem, ale w końcu zdecydował, że już naprawdę powinien wracać.

Przed drzwiami zawahał się na chwilkę. Poczuł niepokój i zaczął żałować, że wyszedł wściekły i trzasnął drzwiami. Miał nadzieję, że Tobiasz nie będzie miał o to pretensji. I że będzie trzeźwy, chociaż szczerze w to wątpił, bo zaczął dzień od piwa. Albo mógłby być tak pijany, że nawet nie zauważy, jak Harry wejdzie do domu i będzie mógł niepostrzeżenie przemknąć do swojego pokoju.

Czuł, że zaczynają mu się pocić dłonie. Zamknął oczy i nacisnął klamkę. Już od progu poczuł zapach pieczonego ciasta. To było dziwne, był pewien, że Tobiasz nie kłopotałby się pieczeniem, jeśli w ogóle potrafił to robić.

Mężczyzna pojawił się w drzwiach kuchni.

— Gdzie żeś się szlajał cały dzień? — warknął.

Harry uniósł podbródek i spojrzał odważnie na Tobiasza.

— Byłem u kolegi. A co, nie można?

Tobiasz prychnął z dezaprobatą.

— Chodź, chcę ci kogoś przedstawić. — Chwycił go niezbyt delikatnie za kark i chwiejnym krokiem zaprowadził do salonu.

Harry skrzywił się na to bezceremonialne traktowanie, ale nie zaprotestował.

W zadymionym salonie na kanapie siedziała kobieta. Wstała, żeby się z nim przywitać. Była kilka centymetrów wyższa od niego. Ciężko było jednak ocenić jej wiek. Miała sporo zmarszczek, ale była drobna, z krótko ściętymi włosami. Miała bardzo mocny makijaż. Czarne, namalowane kredką brwi, kontrastowały z jej bladą cerą i wściekle czerwonymi ustami.

— To Sheryl — powiedział Tobiasz, puszczając go. — Zostanie u nas kilka dni.

— Ty musisz być Harry. Tobiasz opowiadał mi o tobie. — Wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

Harry uścisnął jej dłoń, lewą ręką rozmasowując obolały kark.

— Miło mi — powiedział Harry, zerkając niepewnie na Tobiasza, który ruszył w stronę kanapy.

— Harry, weź sobie coś do jedzenia i idź spać. Późno już.

Gdy Tobiasz wziął ją na kolana, Harry odwrócił się i wyszedł. Nie miał nic przeciwko, żeby dać im trochę prywatności.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

_Środa, dwudziesty lipca 1995_

Następnego ranka Harry’ego obudziły podniesione głosy dochodzące z korytarza. Wstał szybko i dołożył ucho do drzwi.

— … to rzuć to w cholerę i jedź ze mną.

— Kurwa, tak ciężko ci zrozumieć, że nie mogę. Mam teraz dzieciaka na głowie!

Harry zamarł.

— To go oddaj. Jego poprzedni opiekunowie jakoś nie mieli problemu z tym, żeby zrzucić odpowiedzialność za dzieciaka na ciebie.

— Chyba jesteś nienormalna, jeśli myślisz, że go oddam. Piętnaście lat czekałem, żeby go poznać. Jest mój.

— Spójrz na siebie. Ty sam o siebie nie potrafisz zadbać, a co dopiero o dzieciaka. Co ty mu zapewnisz?

— Nie będziesz mi mówić, co potrafię, a czego nie! A dzieciakowi niczego nie brakuje. Ma się świetnie.

— To zostaw go u kogoś, chociaż na dwa tygodnie. Jest wakat w sezonówce, a ty nie masz chwilowo roboty i potrzebujesz pieniędzy.

 _Zatem miał problemy finansowe_ — pomyślał Harry, wychodząc na korytarz i wchodząc przez uchylone drzwi do pokoju Tobiasza.

— Możesz mnie zostawić tutaj samego — oznajmił. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby zamieszkać u któregoś ze znajomych Tobiasza, czy – o zgrozo – u jego drugiego syna. — Naprawdę. Zajmę się domem.

— Widzisz? — Sheryl uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem. — Możesz go zostawić. Jest wystarczająco duży.

— Oszalałaś!? Na dwa tygodnie?! — Po czym odwrócił się do Harry’ego: — A ciebie to nikt nie nauczył, żeby nie podsłuchiwać?

— Wrzeszczycie tak, że ciężko nie usłyszeć — powiedział Harry, czego od razu pożałował, gdy zobaczył, że Tobiasz idzie w jego kierunku. Wzdrygając się, podniósł rękę w obronnym geście, ale mężczyzna nie uderzył go, tylko mocno chwycił za ramię i nim potrząsnął.

— Nie pyskuj, gówniarzu! I nie wtrącaj się, kiedy dorośli dyskutują. Później sobie porozmawiamy na ten temat. — Mówiąc to, bez problemu wyrzucił Harry’ego za drzwi i zatrzasnął je za nim.

Złość, która pojawiła się przez to bezceremonialne traktowanie, szybko zamieniła się w niepokój. Słowa Tobiasza „później sobie porozmawiamy” nie wróżyły nic dobrego.

Po chwili głosy dobiegające z pokoju obok ucichły. A po kilku minutach usłyszał charakterystyczne skrzypnięcie frontowych drzwi. Wyjrzał przez okno i zobaczył, że zarówno Sheryl, jak i Tobiasz wyszli.

Korzystając z okazji, poszedł wziąć szybki prysznic. Postanowił nie pokazywać się Tobiaszowi, kiedy ten wróci. Gdy skończył, z nieprzyjemnie ściśniętym żołądkiem położył się na łóżku. Minęła godzina. A ogarniający go niepokój zaczęła zastępować irracjonalna złość. Uderzył pięścią w łóżko. Zamiast być zadowolonym z tego, że Tobiasz zostawił go w spokoju, Harry był zły, że nawet nie raczył mu powiedzieć gdzie idzie i za ile wróci. W takim razie on też nie będzie siedział w domu.

Kierując się w stronę placu zabaw, kopał ze złością kamienie. Tobiasz był niewdzięczny. Harry chciał tylko podpowiedzieć jakieś rozwiązanie, które by ułatwiło mu życie. Usiadł na swojej ulubionej huśtawce. Sheryl chciała, żeby Tobiasz go oddał, jednak ten stał za nim murem, więc przynajmniej na razie Harry mógł być pewny, że nie wyląduje na bruku.

Nagle w oddali wyłoniła się sylwetka Ślizgona, którego obecność na Spinner’s End zaprzątała mu głowę przez cały tydzień. Chłopak minął ławkę, na której siedział ostatnim razem, gdy Dredd i jego koledzy zaczęli go zaczepiać i wybrał stojącą trochę dalej, częściowo ukrytą między drzewami. Rozejrzał się, usiadł, spojrzał na zegarek i zaczął czytać książkę. Siedział irytująco prosto.

Cokeworth było całkiem duże. Dlaczego musiał przyłazić akurat tutaj?

Chyba nie miał wystarczająco dużo problemów, skoro pojawił się jeszcze tutaj jeden ze Ślizgonów. Harry czuł się coraz bardziej zirytowany. W końcu nie wytrzymał, wstał i postanowił podejść do niego.

Nott zacisnął palce na książce i szybkim ruchem uniósł głowę, słysząc zmierzające ku niemu kroki.

— Potter. — Przywitał się z pogardą w głosie.

— Nott — odpowiedział równie pogardliwym tonem. — Mówiłem, żebyś się tu nie pokazywał. To mugolska okolica. — Harry zacisnął ze złości dłonie. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego widok schludnie i czysto ubranego Ślizgona, siedzącego spokojnie i czytającego mugolską książkę tak go rozzłościł.

— O ile się nie mylę, to publiczny park i każdy ma prawo tu przebywać. — Ślizgon wstał, górując nad Harrym. Był o kilkanaście centymetrów wyższy. — Co jest? Szukasz kolejnego guza? — Zapytał, patrząc wymownie na jego czoło.

W Harrym się zagotowało.

— To mugolski park i po prostu dziwi mnie, że czystokrwisty sługus Voldemorta przesiaduje w takim miejscu. Co by się stało, gdyby twój pan się o tym dowiedział?

Nott pobladł.

— Zjeżdżaj, Potter. Ty o niczym nie masz pojęcia.

— Właśnie, że mam. Widziałem na cmentarzu twojego ojca, jak na kolanach całował szaty Voldemorta. — Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że to, co mówi jest okropne, ale był tak rozdrażniony, że było mu wszystko jedno. Chciał tylko, żeby mu ulżyło.

— Nie dam ci się sprowokować — wycedził przez zęby Nott, choć było widać, że ledwo nad sobą panuje.

— Bo co, boisz się Snape’a?

Ślizgon tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Wiesz, że on nie ma najmniejszego problemu z tym, żeby utrudnić komuś życie. Nie jest mi to potrzebne.

— Nawet Ślizgonom?

Nott uniósł brwi do góry.

— Oczywiście. Chyba nie myślisz, że zirytowany Snape może być przyjemny dla kogokolwiek.

Harry uspokoił się trochę. Na tyle, że popatrzył jeszcze raz na Notta.

— Po prostu się do mnie nie zbliżaj. — I odszedł.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Po powrocie do domu, zastał Tobiasza w kuchni, gotującego obiad.

— Gdzie byłeś?

Harry’ego znowu ścisnęło w żołądku z niepokoju.

— Przepraszam za rano. — Powiedział szybko, widząc, że Tobiasz nadal jest na niego zły.

— To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

— W parku. Tylko na chwilę.

— Masz szlaban. Do końca tygodnia. Masz umyć okna, posprzątać i ogarnąć podwórko za domem.

— Okej. — _Czterodniowy szlaban? Serio? Tym się stresował?_ — A co z treningami?

— Będziesz na nie chodził. Nie po to cię zapisałem, żeby teraz zrobić z siebie idiotę — powiedział, nakładając Harry’emu spaghetti na talerz.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

_Niedziela, dwudziesty trzeci lipca 1995_

Harry’ego obudziły ciepłe promienie słońca, padające przez niezasłonięte okno prosto na twarz. Ostatnio wszystko znowu zaczęło się układać. To był ostatni dzień jego szlabanu, a wszystkie prace, które zlecił mu Tobiasz, już dawno wykonał. Sheryl wyjechała w piątek. Wtedy też Tobiasz wrócił do pracy i w sumie stał się bardziej znośny i częściej nieobecny. Dzień wcześniej drużyna Harry’ego wygrała mecz, w którym uczestniczył. Po to, żeby Tobiasz nie musiał się za niego wstydzić, tak jak go wcześniej poinformował. Także tutaj nawet szlaban był i tak lepszy niż jego codzienność na Privet Drive.

Wstał, ubrał się szybko i zszedł na dół. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej jeszcze spał, bo jego rozrzucone buty leżały na podłodze w przedpokoju. Poprawił je, po czym wszedł do kuchni i zajrzał do lodówki. Niestety oprócz puszki coli nic tam nie znalazł. Już od kilku dni Tobiasz nie robił zakupów, a jakiekolwiek zapasy jedzenia były już praktycznie wyczerpane. Nie ośmielił się jednak obudzić mężczyzny i zacząć narzekać tylko dlatego, że był głodny. Wiedział, że Tobiasz to nie Dursleyowie i nie głodził go specjalnie. Zresztą potrafił zignorować swój domagający się jedzenia żołądek. Wypił colę, żeby chociaż trochę zaspokoić głód. To sprawiło, że poczuł się lepiej.

Żałował, że wydał już wszystkie pieniądze, które przesłali mu bliźniacy. Mógł sobie odmówić niektórych ubrań i teraz miałby trochę funtów na czarną godzinę.

Poszedł wziąć prysznic, a gdy zszedł na dół, zobaczył Tobiasza siedzącego przy stole, z herbatą w ręku.

— Harry, skocz do sklepu pani Maggie i weź kilka rzeczy do jedzenia na kreskę.

— Jak to na kreskę? — zapytał zdezorientowany.

— Normalnie. Powiedz, że pieniądze oddam po wypłacie.

— Żartujesz, chyba… — urwał, zdecydowanie nie mając zamiaru prosić się w sklepie o jedzenie.

— Nie. Nie żartuję.

— Ale…

— Nie dyskutuj — warknął Tobiasz. — Powinienem dostać pieniądze dwa dni temu, ale prezes ociąga się z zapłatą. — W jego głosie pobrzmiewała nutka zmęczenia. — Maggie to porządna kobieta, wie, że w życiu nie ma lekko i takie sytuacje się zdarzają. Powiedz, że do wtorku, a najpóźniej do środy otrzymam pieniądze.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Nie mógł tam iść. To było zbyt… poniżające.

— Nie no, nie mam zamiaru eee… żebrać. — Mieszkając u Dursleyów bardzo dobrze zapamiętał lekcje, żeby nie prosić nikogo o jedzenie.

— Przecież musimy coś jeść. — Ton głosu mężczyzny stał się szorstki. Powoli można było wyczuć w nim irytację.

— Damy radę. — Powiedział Harry, siląc się na uspokajający uśmiech. — Widziałem w szafce makaron. Ugotuję go, przyprawię i będzie w porządku, a sam mówiłeś, że macie w pracy wyżywienie — dodał szybko.

— Nie bądź idiotą. Nie będziesz chodził głodny. Już i tak wyglądasz jak strach na wróble. Idź do Maggie, weź chleb, coś do niego, coś na obiad, dwa piwa i paczkę fajek.

— Nie — sprzeciwił się Harry, unosząc wyżej podbródek.

— Harry… — zmrużył oczy Tobiasz.

— Nie pójdę. Zależy ci tylko na tym, żebym załatwił ci alkohol i papierosy — wycedził Harry, coraz bardziej rozgniewany.

— Ostrzegam cię, Harry. Mam wstać?

Mimo oczywistej groźby i złowieszczego tonu głosu Tobiasza, chłopak kontynuował:

— Gdybyś tyle nie pił, to może nie zabrakłoby ci pieniędzy. — Nawet gdy już bardzo rozeźlony Tobiasz podniósł się i skierował w stronę Harry’ego, ten nie przestał mówić: — I nie musiałbym chodzić do sklepu błagać o jedzenie i twoje… — Urwał, kiedy Tobiasz zamachnął się otwartą ręką, by go uderzyć.

Harry wzdrygnął się, ale jego refleks był na tyle dobry, że zdążył podnieść rękę nad głowę. Co zmieniło lekko kierunek ciosu tak, że palce Tobiasza uderzyły go w usta. Cofnął się krok, jego plecy dotykały już ściany.

— Nie denerwuj mnie. — Zagroził mężczyzna, a jego palce powędrowały do metalowej sprzączki grubego skórzanego pasa. — Tak ci wleję, że przez tydzień nawet nie pomyślisz o tym, by usiąść. Tylko się poryczysz. A i tak pójdziesz do tego cholernego sklepu. Masz ostatnią szansę. Chociaż i tak powinienem złoić cię za tą pyskówkę. Liczę do trzech. Raz…

Mimo strachu, Harry spojrzał na niego buntowniczo.

— Pieprz się.

— Słuchaj, gówniarzu. Masz robić to, co mówię. — Tobiasz chwycił go za ramię, otworzył drzwi i pociągając go z całej siły, wyrzucił na chodnik. — Masz pół godziny — zakończył, po czym zniknął wewnątrz domu.

Harry powoli podniósł się i otrzepał kolana. Zauważając rozdarcie na spodniach, przeklął pod nosem.

Idąc w stronę parku, wciąż trochę roztrzęsiony, wytarł bezwiednie stróżkę krwi, która powoli krzepła na jego podbródku. Uderzenie nie było mocne, ale jego zęby przecięły delikatną skórę warg. Westchnął. Jeszcze rano wydawało mu się, że było mu tu dużo lepiej niż u Dursleyów. Najwyraźniej pomyślał o tym w złą godzinę. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien teraz zrobić. Syriusz obiecał, że w ciągu dwóch tygodni znowu go odwiedzi i zabierze do Porthcurno. Dzisiaj mijał dokładnie czternasty dzień, a on nie dostał żadnej wiadomości od swojego ojca chrzestnego. Miał nadzieję, że czarodziej dotrzyma słowa, jeszcze się pojawi i zabierze go stąd.

Bał się wrócić do domu. Wiedział zresztą, że nie odwiedzając tego pieprzonego sklepu, nie miał po co się tam pojawiać. Obawiał się, że Tobiasz może w końcu spełnić swoje groźby. Z drugiej strony, może znowu martwi się na darmo i wszystko rozejdzie się po kościach, a Tobiasz jedynie dużo gada.

Spojrzał na zegarek i uświadomił sobie, że była niedziela, a pani Maggie zamknie niedługo swój sklep. Przeczesał włosy palcami i jęknął. Jeśli miałby pewność, że Syriusz przyjdzie po niego, tak jak mu to obiecał, to odpuściłby sobie, uniknął wstydu i ubłagał go, żeby mógł zostać do końca sierpnia w tym ogromnym domu nad morzem. Jednak miał wątpliwości, że dotrzyma słowa.

Przeklął pod nosem. Wiedział, że musi w końcu wziąć się w garść, przestać użalać się nad sobą i przestać polegać na innych – tak jak zaczął to robić ostatnio. Był idiotą, że pozwolił sobie mieć nadzieję na to, że będzie miał jakiegoś dorosłego, na którego mógłby liczyć. Niepotrzebne mu to było. Do cholery, miał już prawie piętnaście lat. Sam był praktycznie dorosły. Powinien być po prostu wdzięczny, że ma miejsce do spania i jedzenie – prychnął, i uświadomił sobie obecną sytuację –przynajmniej zazwyczaj. Spędzenie nocy na zewnątrz przerabiał już u Dursleyów. Serdecznie za nie podziękuje. Kilkukrotnie zdarzyło się, że wuj – pod jakimś głupim pretekstem nie wpuścił go na noc do domu. Spanie w ogrodzie na trawie, bez żadnego koca i bez poduszki należało to jednych z gorszych doświadczeń, szczególnie kiedy padał deszcz. Nie miał zamiaru tego powtórzyć, więc nie mógł wynieść się ze Spinner’s End bez żadnego planu. Mimo że pobyt u Tobiasza wprowadzał go w permanentny stan lekkiego napięcia, bo mężczyzna, szczególnie podpity był jak bomba zegarowa – wszystko mogło go wyprowadzić z równowagi, to i tak Harry był w gorszych sytuacjach. Zagryzie zęby, przeżyje poniżanie się przed panią Maggie, wróci do domu, pokaja się przed Tobiaszem i może już wieczorem będzie mógł zapomnieć o całym incydencie.

Westchnął. Po raz ostatni przełknie swoją dumę, pójdzie do tego głupiego sklepu, a przy najbliższej okazji wyciągnąć złoto ze skrytki, zamieni na funty i już więcej nie dopuścić do takiej sytuacji.

Rozmyślając tak ponuro, w końcu dotarł do sklepu. W tym momencie doszło do niego to, co miał za chwilę zrobić. Czuł coraz większe zażenowanie i narastającą panikę. Tak bardzo nie chciał tam wchodzić. Minął budynek, zerkając tylko do środka przez zamknięte drzwi. Niestety wewnątrz jakiś starszy pan właśnie stał przy ladzie i najwyraźniej coś kupował. Nie chciał mieć widowni.

Spojrzał na swoje dłonie i zauważył, że się lekko trzęsą. Oparł się o ścianę i odetchnął głęboko, by zachować spokój. Mężczyzna wyszedł ze sklepu. Harry odepchnął się od ściany i już miał skierować się do wejścia, kiedy zauważył jakąś parę, zbliżającą się szybkim krokiem, która po chwili była już w środku. Harry postanowił jeszcze poczekać. Pomyślał, że już chyba łatwiej byłoby ukraść to, czego potrzebował. Może nie od miłej staruszki, tylko z supermarketu. Nie był oczywiście złodziejem i oddałby pieniądze jak tylko by je zdobył. Ale gdyby go złapali i policja przywiozłaby go do domu, to był pewien, że Tobiasz by go zabił. Dosłownie. Harry zadrżał na samą myśl.

Na szczęście para właśnie opuściła sklep. Harry rozejrzał się wokół, nie dostrzegając nikogo, wszedł do środka.

— Dzień dobry, Harry — powitała go pani Maggie. — Dlaczego się tak czaisz pod sklepem? — Uśmiechnęła się dobrodusznie.

— Ja… — zaczął niepewnie. — Bo widzi pani, chodzi o to, że… — Jeszcze podczas drogi wydawało mu się to jednak trochę łatwiejsze.

— Tak, skarbie? — zachęciła go kobieta.

— Ja chciałbym… — Przełknął głośno ślinę. — Czy mogłaby pani wyświadczyć mi przysługę? — wydukał w końcu.

— A jaką? Czy coś się stało?

— Nie, nic… To znaczy, czy mógłbym kupić coś i zapłacić w środę?

Pani Maggie zmarszczyła brwi.

— Twojemu ojcu znowu zabrakło do wypłaty? — zapytała. — Co za pijaczysko. — Dodała pod nosem.

Na policzkach Harry’egowykwitł szkarłatny rumieniec.

— Nie, to nie tak, jak pani myśli. Szef miał im zapłacić w tym tygodniu, ale coś się przedłużyło. Obiecuję, że w środę oddam. Obiecuję.

— Oczywiście. — Przytaknęła. — To co podać?

Harry wymienił kilka rzeczy, których potrzebował, łącznie z alkoholem i papierosami. Kobieta nie skomentowała.

— To będzie razem dwadzieścia osiem funtów. — Wzięła do ręki długopis i zapisała kwotę w zeszycie, który miała na ladzie. — Czyli umawiamy się na środę, tak? — zapytała.

— To nie będzie konieczne. — Słysząc ten głos, Harry zamarł. Z twarzy odpłynęły mu wszystkie kolory. Chciał zniknąć, zapaść się pod ziemię, deportować. Nawet jedna mała Avada byłaby lepsza od jego obecnej sytuacji. Wszędzie poznałby ten złośliwy, szyderczy głos. Nie miał odwagi się odwrócić. Tak bardzo pragnął, żeby to był zły sen, żeby za chwilę móc się obudzić. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak blada dłoń podaje banknoty staruszce.

— Nie, proszę pani! — Wtrącił pospiesznie. — Ja pani oddam w środę. Naprawdę! — Chciał, żeby kobieta go posłuchała. Wolał być dłużny miłej staruszce niż _jemu_.

— Zamknij się, durny dzieciaku, to nie jest bank żywności — warknął Snape. — Proszę doliczyć jeszcze to — dodał, podając jej jakieś warzywa, które znajdowały się w skrzynkach stojących pod ścianą na wprost lady.

Pani Maggie spojrzała na Snape’a, wzięła gotówkę i zwróciła się do Harry’ego:

— Zatem nie mnie oddasz — skwitowała, podając mu jedną siatkę, a drugą Snape’owi.

— Do widzenia. — Harry pożegnał się pełnym napięcia głosem i wyszedł. Snape podążył za nim.

Dlaczego trafiał na najgorsze momenty? Gdyby tylko przyszedł pięć minut wcześniej, nie spotkałby Snape’a.

— Nie prosiłem cię o pożyczkę. — Gryfon zwrócił się ze złością do Snape’a. — Oddam jak najszybciej — dodał, paląc się ze wstydu.

— Nie jesteśmy na ty, Potter, i nie spiesz się tak ze zwrotem. Kiedy Tobiasz da ci pieniądze, zostawisz je na przyszły miesiąc. Możesz oczekiwać powtórki. — Severus wątpił, że do tego czasu uda mu się wyciągnąć tego kretyna spod opieki swojego ojca, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe. Nie, kiedy Dumbledore nie zgadzał się z nim w tej kwestii. W Ministerstwie też nie mógł liczyć na wiele. Mimo że był nauczycielem, to wszyscy wiedzieli o jego powiązaniach z Voldemortem, a zbytnie zainteresowanie opieką prawną nad Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, wzbudziłoby co najmniej podejrzenia.

Poza tym w jednym Dumbledore miał rację. Wieść o obecnym opiekunie Harry’ego, ani tym bardziej informacja o tym, że mógłby być traktowany gorzej niż idealnie, nad czym ubolewał, nie mogła się roznieść. Był pewny, że Knot chciałby mieć chłopaka pod kontrolą. Była też szansa, że Malfoy złożyłby wniosek o adopcje. Miał pieniądze, a dodatkowo Narcyza była blisko spokrewniona z Blackiem, który powinien być opiekunem chłopaka po śmierci Potterów. Oczywiście była to tylko ewentualność, ale mogła nieść za sobą opłakane skutki. Na czele z szybką śmiercią dzieciaka. Niestety, w obecnej sytuacji Severus miał związane ręce. Mógł jedynie mieć na oku Pottera i niechętnie, ułatwiać mu ciężką sytuację.

Chłopak spojrzał na nauczyciela, którego twarz miała dziwnie neutralny wyraz. Brak szyderczego uśmiechu, którego tak nienawidził, zbił go z tropu. Wprowadził niepewność. Nie wiedząc, jak się ma zachować w tej sytuacji, zareagował złością.

— Nie będę ci nic dłużny. Jutro pojadę do Gringotta, wymienię trochę galeonów i oddam ci jak najszybciej.

— Potter, powiedz mi, czy zamieniłeś się mózgiem z Longbottomem? — zapytał retorycznie Severus. — Już abstrahując od tego, że nie masz nawet możliwości finansowych, żeby się tam dostać, to czy zapomniałeś o tym, co się stało w czerwcu? Kto wrócił? Czyją głowę Czarny Pan chciałby otrzymać na srebrnej tacy? Obiecuję ci, że jeśli dowiem się, że bez poinformowania kogokolwiek, bez opieki postawiłeś chociażby stopę na Pokątnej, dostaniesz szlaban za każdym razem, kiedy Gryfoni będą mieli trening quidditcha.

— Nie będziesz mi mówić co mogę, a czego nie! — Chłopak skrzyżował ręce na piersi, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. — Nie jesteśmy w Hogwarcie i nie możesz dać mi szlabanu, jeśli nic nie zrobię. Zresztą, McGonagall ci nie…

Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo i przerwał chłopcu tyradę:

— Czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że potrzebuję jakiegokolwiek powodu, żeby dać ci szlaban?

Harry zaczerwienił się z frustracji i zacisnął pięści.

— Nieważne zresztą. Masz nie ruszać swoich czterech liter z Cokeworth — powiedział spokojniejszym tonem Snape, obserwując chłopaka. Prawda była taka, że Mistrz Eliksirów musiał mieć powód, by dać mu szlaban, który później wpisywał w akta. Jednak Potter o tym nie wiedział. Wierzył, że każdy nauczyciel może go ukarać, kiedy tylko miał ochotę. Severus nie miał jednak zamiaru wyprowadzać go z błędu, informując o formalnej możliwości odwołania się od szlabanu u swojego opiekuna domu bądź dyrektora, kiedy kara była niesprawiedliwa, bądź za surowa. Dzieciak i tak robił w Hogwarcie co tylko chciał. Severus nie widział sensu, by go dodatkowo zachęcać.

Mistrz Eliksirów przyjrzał się trochę bliżej niskiemu chłopcu. Zwrócił uwagę na jego kościste nadgarstki, które wyglądały, jakby można było je załamać w dłoniach bez żadnego wysiłku. Na blednący już siniak w kształcie wielkiej dłoni, odciśniętej na jego lewej ręce, na rozciętą wargę i widoczną smugę zaschniętej krwi na brodzie. Obraz, który chłopak sobą przedstawiał, był żałosny.

Po chwili nauczyciel odchrząknął, a Harry spojrzał na niego.

— Możesz odpracować. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale co roku w wakacje zajmuję się przygotowaniem eliksirów do skrzydła szpitalnego, by uzupełnić braki. Odkąd pojawiłeś się w Hogwarcie, razem z niezdarnym Longbottomem, mam jeszcze więcej pracy, bo zużywacie większość zapasów. Będziesz przygotowywał składniki do tych eliksirów. Stawisz się na ulicy Flukey Road 37 jutro i pojutrze, punkt dziewiąta. Zapłacę ci pięć funtów na godzinę.

Harry mrużąc oczy, spojrzał na nauczyciela, szukając podstępu. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty odwiedzać Snape’a, ani tym bardziej u niego pracować. Pluł sobie w brodę, że wspomniał o Gringotcie. Gdyby zachował to dla siebie, Snape nie zagroziłby mu szlabanami w czasie treningów. Nie mógł ryzykować gry w quidditcha dla swojej głupiej dumy, tylko po to, żeby oddać Snape’owi pieniądze trzy dni wcześniej. Była też oczywiście szansa, że Snape nie dowiedziałby się. Mimo że rzeczywiście nie miał pieniędzy na bilet do Londynu, to zawsze istniała możliwość podróżowania autostopem, a po wizycie w banku miałby już na bilet powrotny. Wiedział jednak, że ze swoim szczęściem już w Dziurawym Kotle wpadłby na Snape’a albo kogoś, kto przypadkiem mógłby się mu wygadać. A wtedy _żegnaj quidditchu._

Harry przez chwilę bił się z myślami. Uniósł wyżej podbródek i z całą godnością, jaka mu pozostała, kiwnął głową. Odwrócił się na pięcie i odmaszerował najszybciej jak mógł.

W drodze powrotnej przeklinał na czym świat stoi. Wiedział, że u Snape’a przebywał Nott. Zapewne Snape zaraz mu o wszystkim opowie i będą sobie żartować z biednego, głodnego Harry’ego Pottera, który prosi w sklepie o coś do jedzenia. Nott pewnie przekaże wszystko Malfoyowi. Harry westchnął. Już wiedział, że wrzesień nie będzie dla niego lekki. Ani Snape, ani tym bardziej Malfoy mu nie odpuszczą. Już wyobrażał sobie te złośliwe komentarze, docinki i śmiechy.

Wzruszył ramionami. _Przetrwał już gorsze rzeczy_ , pomyślał, próbując się pocieszyć.

Wchodząc do domu, znowu poczuł zdenerwowanie na wspomnienie ostatniej konfrontacji z ojcem. Położył zakupy na stole w kuchni i zobaczył przez otwarte drzwi Tobiasza siedzącego na kanapie i przełączającego kanały w telewizji. Ten, zauważając Harry’ego, zmrużył oczy, po czym wstał i skierował się w jego stronę.

— Długo ci to zajęło.

Harry przełknął ślinę i odłożył zakupy.

— Kolejka była.

— Przestań, kurwa, kłamać! — Tobiasz zrobił dwa szybkie kroki naprzód, chwycił mocno Harry’ego za ramię, popychając go na stół tak, że jego klatka piersiowa naciskała na blat, a rant wbijał się w brzuch. — W niedziele nie ma żadnych kolejek! Tam nigdy, kurwa, nie ma kolejek! Nie było cię półtorej godziny.

— Ej przestań! Co robisz! Zostaw mnie! — Harry próbował się wyrwać, ale silna dłoń z całą mocą przyciskała jego tors do blatu.

— Spokój! Nauczę cię, jak masz się, do cholery, zachowywać! Przestaniesz kłamać i przestaniesz pyskować!

— Zostaw mnie! Chyba cię totalnie powaliło, jeśli myślisz, że ci na to pozwolę! — krzyknął Harry, panikując. Zaczął się szarpać coraz mocniej i wykręcać, jednak na próżno. Lata pracy na budowie sprawiły, że Tobiasz nie miał najmniejszego problemu z tym, żeby jedną ręką przycisnąć go na tyle mocno, by nie mógł się wyrwać.

Harry przeklął głośno, kiedy usłyszał brzdęk rozpinanej sprzączki.


	10. Składniki Eliksirów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za pomoc pani doradczyni i becie JasminKain :)

**Rozdział 9**   
**_Składniki eliksirów_ **

_Poniedziałek, dwudziesty czwarty lipca 1995_

  
Obudził się wcześnie. Przekręcił się na plecy i jęknął z bólu, kiedy jego pośladki dotknęły materaca. Zaczerwienił się ze wstydu, przypominając sobie wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia. Dostał lanie jak jakieś małe dziecko.

— Kurwa — przeklął, krzywiąc się, kiedy usiadł na skraju łóżka.

Miesiąc wcześniej _Crucio_ Voldemorta nie doprowadziło go do łez, a teraz zwykły mugol i jego pasek sprawiły, że zaczął się mazać jak jakiś małolat, przepraszać Tobiasza i obiecywać poprawę.

_Też mi bohater czarodziejskiego świata._

Poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic. Powstrzymał się przed zobaczeniem w lustrze, jakich szkód narobił Tobiasz. Wrócił do pokoju i spojrzał na zegarek. Przeklinając się za opieszałość, wciągnął na siebie wczorajsze ubrania, leżące zwinięte na podłodze i wybiegł z domu, żeby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Snape’a. Nie chciał dać mu dodatkowej amunicji, którą mógłby użyć przeciwko niemu, chociaż wiedział, że wczorajsza sytuacja wystarczy mu w zupełności. Przynajmniej Harry nie miał czasu się stresować.

 _Dwa dni. Dwa dni męki ze Snape’em, a później będę miał względny spokój. Będę unikać Tobiasza, Notta i przerośniętego nietoperza. Muszę tylko wytrzymać dwa dni._ — Powtarzał sobie w myślach, zaciskając zęby z powodu bólu, który odczuwał, kiedy biegł przez park. Zziajany, w końcu dotarł na miejsce. Zadzwonił do drzwi. Otworzył je, jak zwykle ubrany na czarno, Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Spóźniłeś się. — Snape przepuścił go, by wszedł i zamknął za nim drzwi. Harry spojrzał na zegarek, wiszący na wprost wejścia. Było dokładnie trzy minuty po dziewiątej.

Severus gestem ręki zaprosił chłopaka, by podążył za nim. Weszli do skromnej, ale czystej kuchni. Snape usiadł przy stole, gdzie siedział już Ślizgon. Ten skinął głową na powitanie, obserwując Pottera, który odpowiedział mu tym samym.

— Siadaj, Potter, jak widzisz, jesteśmy jeszcze w trakcie śniadania.

Harry niepewnie podszedł do stołu, krzywiąc się. Usiadł na wolnym krześle i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

Snape zmierzył go wzrokiem, a ten spojrzał wyzywająco, czekając na złośliwy komentarz.

Starszy czarodziej westchnął dramatycznie.

— Jadłeś już śniadanie?

Harry się zawahał, zanim pokręcił przecząco głową. Nerwy odczuwane podczas lekcji eliksirów wróciły z pełną mocą. Żałował, że przyjął propozycję Snape’a. To przez swoją cholerną dumę i impulsywność. Siedząc teraz naprzeciwko Ślizgonów, nie widział nic złego w tym, żeby zaczekać do środy ze zwrotem pieniędzy i więcej się tu nie pokazać. Całość nie trwałaby nawet kilku minut.

— Zatem częstuj się. — Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo, wskazując dłonią na stół, całkiem obficie zastawiony jak dla dwóch osób.

— Przyszedłem tu odpracować pożyczone pieniądze, a nie jeść.

— Jak widzisz, Potter, właśnie jemy śniadanie. W kuchni. I chyba dostałeś tłuczkiem w głowę zbyt wiele razy, jeżeli myślisz, że puszczę cię samego do mojej pracowni. Więc skoro i tak będziesz tu siedział przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut, a nie miałeś jeszcze dzisiaj nic w ustach, to zrobisz sobie przynajmniej cholernego tosta i go zjesz. Nie potrzebuję dodatkowego problemu w postaci mdlejącego Chłopca, Który Przeżył. — Z każdym słowem irytacja w głosie Snape’a była coraz bardziej wyraźna.

— Ja nie…

— Potter, chociaż raz zrób coś bez gadania — przerwał mu nauczyciel.

Harry wziął ostrożnie kawałek chleba i posmarował go konfiturą, czując na sobie spojrzenia Notta i Snape’a. Po chwili jednak nauczyciel skierował swoją uwagę na Ślizgona i zaczął przepytywać go z eliksirów.

Skubiąc swój tost, Harry modlił się w duchu, by czas przyspieszył i ta niezręczna chwila już się skończyła.

Znowu poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Snape’a, który zmrużył oczy, ale nie rzucił żadnej kąśliwej uwagi.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Znaleźli się w piwnicy. Harry od zawsze się zastanawiał, dlaczego pracownie eliksirów są w podziemiach. Przecież jeśli taki kociołek, który miałby dużą siłę rażenia, wybuchłby w piwnicy, mógłby zniszczyć fundamenty budynku, a w rezultacie cały dom mógłby runąć. A jakby wybuchł na poddaszu, to co najwyżej zniszczyłby dach. Nie zamierzał jednak pytać o to Snape’a.

Wszystkie ściany w pomieszczeniu wypełnione były półkami, na których stały eliksiry, składniki, kociołki i jakieś jeszcze inne przyrządy do warzenia. Pośrodku było kilka stolików, a na każdym stał jakiś kociołek. Harry poczuł się trochę tak, jakby był w klasie w Hogwarcie. Miał złe przeczucie co do następnych kilku godzin spędzonych w tym miejscu.

Snape skierował go do stołu pod ścianą, na którym leżały różnorodne składniki eliksirów.

— Siadaj — powiedział, wskazując krzesło przy stole. Gdy Harry, ociągając się, wypełnił polecenie, nauczyciel podał mu dość długi pergamin.

— Tu masz listę potrzebnych składników. Z opisem tego, w jaki sposób je przygotować i ile. Wszystkie składniki są na stole i to podpisane. Powinieneś być już zaznajomiony z nimi, jednak twoja ocena na koniec roku wskazuje zgoła inaczej. Tu masz czyste słoiki — mówiąc to, Snape wskazał je dłonią. — Do których będziesz wkładał to, co przygotujesz. Bierz się do pracy. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odszedł w stronę Notta, z którym zaczął rozmawiać. Harry był pewien, że tematem ich dyskusji były eliksiry, więc nawet nie starał się przysłuchiwać. Chciał tylko zrobić to, co ma zrobić, wstać z tego twardego krzesła i uciec stąd jak najszybciej. Wziął więc pergamin do ręki i zaczął czytać.

 _27 zmiażdżonych mózgów żab_ — widząc pierwszy punkt, Harry skrzywił się. To był jeden z powodów, dla których nie przepadał za eliksirami.  
 _210 ml soku z pijawek_  
 _120g pokruszonego kła węża_  
 _80g sproszkowanego kła węża_  
 _75g sproszkowanego rogu dwurożca_  
 _58 listków z kwiatu akonitu_  
 _32 kostki (1cmx1cmx1cm) korzenia mandragory_  
 _175 g startej mandragory_

Lista ciągnęła się dalej. Czytając ją, Harry jęknął w duchu. Szybko jednak wziął się do pracy, by nie narażać się na nieprzychylne komentarze.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

— Potter! — Harry aż podskoczył na krześle, słysząc swoje nazwisko. — Jak ty, do cholery, chcesz sproszkować te kły węża, używając deski, na której przed chwilą miażdżyłeś mózgi żab!? Czy ty jesteś ślepy i nie widzisz, jak ci się to wszystko granuluje? Nie dość, że powierzchnia jest wilgotna, to jeszcze może sprawić, że właściwości danego składnika będą odchylone od normy lub całkowicie zmienione poprzez kontaminację.

Harry spojrzał na swoją pracę. Rzeczywiście, nie do końca udawało mu się proszkować te kły. Zamiast proszku miał grudki, które nie chciały się rozpaść.

— Przepraszam — powiedział potulnie. Był zły na siebie, że ten tłustowłosy dupek powoduje w nim taki irracjonalny strach. Bał się go bardziej od Vernona, który był raczej porywczy, małostkowy i ledwo znosił Harry’ego, ale przez lata chłopak nauczył się, jak z nim postępować, żeby jakoś przetrwać. A ten przerośnięty nietoperz był bezwzględny i, co z trudem musiał przyznać, inteligentny. Wiedział, jak uderzyć, żeby zabolało najbardziej. Fakt, Dumbledore mu ufał. Dlatego, mimo że Harry drażnił go samym swoim istnieniem, jego brat jeszcze do niczego się nie posunął. Czasami tylko groził mu trucizną bądź Veritaserum na forum klasy. Chłopak był jednak święcie przekonany, że jeśliby tylko odrobinę za mocno nadepnął nauczycielowi na odcisk, nie zostałby po nim nawet pył, a Mistrz Eliksirów i tak miałby niepodważalne alibi. Wiedział też, że gdyby ich różdżki się skrzyżowały na polu waliki, nie miałby najmniejszej szansy.

— Potter, słuchasz mnie? — Snape ze złością uderzył ręką w blat stołu. — Na Merlina, skup się! Twoja zdolność skupienia uwagi jest na poziomie przedszkolaka!  
Harry usłyszał prychnięcie z drugiej części pomieszczenia i zagryzł zęby, żeby powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem, że nawyk mycia włosów u Snape’a jest na pewno gorszy niż u przedszkolaka.

 _Dwa dni, dam radę_ – powtórzył sobie w myślach.

— Wyrzuć to. I zacznij od początku — wycedził nauczyciel. — Po każdym składniku, który przygotujesz, umyj dokładnie przyrządy, których używasz. Tam jest zlew, jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważył. Tu na półce — wskazał ręką na ścianę po lewej stronie Harry’ego. — Jest wszystko, co ci będzie potrzebne. Czyste i suche. — Zaakcentował dwa ostatnie wyrazy.

Odwrócił się i podszedł do swoich bulgoczących kociołków. Harry kątem oka spojrzał na Ślizgona. Ten przypatrywał się tej wymianie zdań, ale co było dziwne, nie uśmiechał się złośliwie.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

— Potter!

Kolejny raz Harry wzdrygnął się, słysząc swoje nazwisko z ust Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Czy ty, do cholery, wiesz, co to jest kostka?

Harry spojrzał na kawałki mandragory, które kroił.

— Kostka to sześcian. Bryła geometryczna, która ma sześć ścian, a każda ściana jest kwadratem. W tym przypadku krawędź ma być długości jednego centymetra.

To, co ty tu masz przed sobą, to jakieś dziewięciościany albo dwunastościany. — Wskazał na pracę chłopaka. — Cholera, Potter, postaraj się trochę! — Snape spojrzał na kościste dłonie chłopaka, które teraz drżały lekko.

— Przepraszam, robię, co mogę. — Harry spuścił wzrok, zgrzytając zębami. Gdyby tylko Ron tu był, to rzuciłby jakieś złośliwe komentarze na temat Snape’a, co poprawiłoby Gryfonowi humor i od razu by się trochę rozluźnił. Harry nie wiedział, jak przetrwałby te cztery lata eliksirów bez Rona u swojego boku.

Snape odwrócił się na pięcie, by znowu zająć się swoimi kociołkami. Harry zobaczył, jak Nott dodaje coś do jednego z nich, miesza, a za chwilę podchodzi do drugiego i znowu coś wrzuca. Obaj ze Snape’em mieli dziewięć bulgoczących kociołków.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Po jakimś czasie Snape zgasił płomień pod większością kociołków i skierował się ku wyjściu z laboratorium. Przechodząc obok Gryfona, pokręcił tylko głową, lecz powstrzymał się przed jadowitym komentarzem.

— Nott. — Harry próbował ściągnąć uwagę Ślizgona. — Co ty tu właściwie robisz? Czemu mieszkasz u Snape’a? — Zauważył, że Ślizgon zawahał się chwilę, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

— Chciałbym zostać Mistrzem Eliksirów. Snape zaproponował pomoc i nie mogłem odmówić. Nie każdy ma szansę, by uczęszczać na prywatne zajęcia u takiego Mistrza. Jest jednym z najlepszych w Europie.

— Na długo tu zostaniesz? — zapytał, nie mogąc uwierzyć w szczerość uwielbienia dla Snape’a, wynikającą ze słów Notta.

— Nie wiem, chyba do końca wakacji — odpowiedział, mieszając eliksir.

— A twoja rodzina? Nie przeszkadza im, że cały rok szkolny jesteś w Hogwarcie, a wakacje spędzasz tutaj? — Zawsze był ciekaw relacji rodzinnych swoich rówieśników. Ciotka Petunia odliczała dni, kiedy Dudley wróci ze szkoły, mimo że był w domu w co drugi weekend. W zeszłe wakacje kobieta ledwo się zgodziła na tygodniowy obóz, bo chciała go mieć przy sobie. Z kolei z tego, co mówił Ron, jego rodzice co roku urządzali małe przyjęcie powitalne dla dzieci po powrocie z Hogwartu, a pani Weasley przez cały kolejny tydzień im nadskakiwała, gotując ich ulubione potrawy i piekąc ciasta.

— Potter, przestań mówić. Jestem w trakcie robienia dwóch eliksirów jednocześnie, a Snape nie będzie zadowolony, jak któryś spieprzę — powiedział ponuro Nott.

— Czemu zachowujesz się jakby Snape był samym Merlinem wcielonym? — zapytał po chwili.

— Zamknij się, Potter. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby mi utrudnił życie.

Harry prychnął.

— No tak, Ślizgon. Płaszczycie się przed tymi, którzy mają władzę i wami pomiatają, a innych traktujecie z góry.

— Oczywiście, Potter. Nie jestem jakimś zidiociałym Gryfonem, który rozpoczyna wojnę, nawet jeśli jest z góry skazany na porażkę. Tak dla twojej informacji, to się nazywa instynkt samozachowawczy. A poza tym, profesor Snape traktuje mnie bardzo dobrze.

Po chwili mężczyzna wrócił do pracowni. Odchrząknął, wpatrując się w Harry’ego. Chłopak wyprostował ledwo dostrzegalnie łopatki i spojrzał w górę.

— Potter, o tej porze zwykle mamy przerwę na lunch. Nie zostawię cię tu samego, bo dobrze wiem, jak to się skończy — powiedział, patrząc na niego znacząco.

— Naprawdę, nie mam trzech lat, nie będę niczego dotykał — warknął zirytowany chłopak i przewrócił oczami. Snape nie miał powodów, żeby mu nie ufać i nie móc zostawić go na pół godziny w pracowni eliksirów bez nadzoru.

Snape zignorował jego komentarz.

— Dołączysz do nas. W kuchni.

Harry’ego znowu zmroziło. Mimo że robił się powoli głodny, to na myśl o tym, że ponownie ma siedzieć wspólnie z Nottem i Snape’em przy jednym stole, zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

— Theodore, skończyłeś już? — Gdy Ślizgon potwierdził i zgasił ogień pod kociołkami, Snape kazał umyć im ręce i przyjść na górę, gdzie sam się skierował.

Po wejściu do kuchni, Harry spojrzał przerażony na trzy talerze leżące na stole, wypełnione po brzegi jedzeniem. Nie było szans, żeby tyle zjadł, nie odchorowując tego później. Znowu ścisnęło go w żołądku i poczuł nudności. Harry zamknął oczy. Wiedział, że jeżeli jakimś cudem udałoby mu się to wszystko przełknąć, to się rozchoruje, a jeżeli coś zostawi, to Snape mu zwymyśla, że jest niewdzięcznym gówniarzem i marnuje jedzenie. Zapewne jeszcze odniesie się do wczorajszej sytuacji. I to wszystko przy Ślizgonie, który opowie Malfoyowi. Harry znalazł się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Wiedział, że nie skończy się to dla niego dobrze. Nie udało się mu powstrzymać jęku.

Zwróciło to uwagę Notta, który spojrzał na niego pytająco, na co Harry rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie.

Nott zajął swoje miejsce. Snape postawił filiżankę kawy przy swoim talerzu i skinął na Harry’ego, by ten dołączył. Chłopak lekko się ociągał, zanim usiadł na tym samym miejscu, co rano. Obiad wyglądał naprawdę zachęcająco. Zarumieniony pieczony kurczak, blanszowane warzywa i kasza. Gdyby tylko w domu miał takie jedzenie, to z pewnością spałaszowałby większą jego część. Ale nie tutaj, kiedy nerwy go zjadały. Spojrzał w stronę Snape’a. Ten zalał ich herbaty, po czym schował rękę do kieszeni szaty.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

Nauczyciel podał im gorący napój.

— Dolałeś mi czegoś do herbaty — warknął oskarżająco Harry.

— Nie, idioto. Nie zamierzam cię otruć. — Spojrzał na Notta. — Przynajmniej nie przy świadku — dodał, uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

— _Veritaserum_ … Jest bezbarwne i bezwonne, i już mi nim groziłeś…

— Brawo, Potter, w końcu nauczyłeś się czegoś na temat eliksirów — powiedział lekceważąco.

Był pewien, że Snape dolał mu czegoś do herbaty. Może nic letalnego, ale coś, co go poniży albo będzie bolesne. Nie raz mu groził. Nie miał zamiaru tego wypić. Harry spojrzał na swój przepełniony talerz. I się zawahał. Skoro Snape i tak ma go za aroganckiego, rozpuszczonego gnojka, to nic nie straci. Może nawet uda mu się sprawić, że nauczyciel go teraz wyrzuci z domu i jutro nie będzie musiał tu przychodzić.

Harry zamknął na chwilę oczy. Otworzył je i patrząc prosto na Snape’a, powiedział:

— Nie mam zamiaru tego jeść. To wygląda okropnie. I… nie lubię tego. — Jego słowa brzmiały tak niewłaściwie, że sam się skrzywił, słysząc je. Jeszcze wczoraj by dużo dał, żeby dzisiaj móc zjeść tak dobrze wyglądający obiad. Ba, przez połowę życia u Dursleyów marzył o takim jedzeniu.

W napięciu czekał na reakcję Snape’a. Ciekaw był, czy wyprowadził go z równowagi na tyle, że się zamachnie, by go uderzyć, czy po prostu nawymyśla i wyrzuci z domu.

Jednak ten nie zrobił ani jednego, ani drugiego. Wziął tylko głęboki oddech, starając się utrzymać spokój i wstał od stołu. Wziął czystą szklankę z szafki, przelał do niej trochę herbaty chłopaka i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, wypił jednym haustem.  
Harry odwrócił wzrok.

— A teraz Potter. Grzecznie i bez słowa to wypijesz i jeżeli przynajmniej dwie trzecie tego talerza nie zniknie w ciągu dwudziestu minut, to rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie przyklejające i nie cofnę go, dopóki nie zjesz wszystkiego. I nie obchodzi mnie, czy zajmie ci to pół dnia, czy pół miesiąca.

— Nie możesz…

— Owszem, Potter, mogę. I myślę, że teraz powinieneś zakończyć ten dziecinny napad złości, bo minuty lecą. — Skinął głową w stronę zegara wiszącego na ścianie. Była 12.30. Jeszcze półtorej godziny i Harry będzie mógł się stąd ulotnić.

Podniósł niechętnie widelec do ręki i wziął pierwszy kęs. Musiał przyznać, było bardzo smaczne. Snape potrafił gotować. Może to wcale nie powinno dziwić. W końcu był Mistrzem Eliksirów. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie był to wyznacznik, ponieważ Harry też świetnie gotował, a ze znienawidzonego przedmiotu był beznadziejny.

Spojrzał na Snape’a, który rozmawiał z Nottem. W końcu zostawił Harry’ego w spokoju.

Chłopak przeniósł spojrzenie na zegarek. Minęło dziesięć minut, nie był nawet w połowie, a już czuł się najedzony. Co jeśli Snape spełni swoją groźbę, a Harry będzie uwięziony tu do wieczora? Nie pójdzie na trening. Tobiasz się dowie i znowu nie będzie zadowolony. Powoli zaczęła ogarniać go panika i poczuł mdłości. Nie mógł wstać od stołu, Snape prawdopodobnie by mu nie odpuścił. Postanowił napić się herbaty. Spróbował, była ziołowa, gorzka. Wypił prawie całą. Miał nadzieję, że uspokoi trochę jego żołądek.

Na szczęście pomogło. Nudności zupełnie ustąpiły.

Zostało mu siedem minut. Ślizgoni go ignorowali, sami powoli kończyli już jeść. Harry ponownie wziął widelec w rękę. Na szczęście dzięki temu, że nie miał już odruchu wymiotnego, jedzenie smakowało mu jeszcze bardziej. Gdy minęło dwadzieścia minut, nie dał rady przełknąć już ani jednego kęsa. Czuł się tak ociężały, że najchętniej położyłby się spać. Jego brzuch był wypełniony po brzegi. Spojrzał niepewnie na Snape’a, który zaczął zbierać talerze. Ten tylko skinął głową, ale nie wyciągnął różdżki. Harry powoli odłożył widelec, nie spuszczając wzroku z nauczyciela i odsunął talerz. Z napięciem czekał na jakiś komentarz. Snape wziął naczynie, wyrzucił resztki i włożył je do zlewu. Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

Z powrotem udali się do pracowni. Harry usiadł na swoim miejscu i zaczął szatkować korzeń waleriany. Jego towarzysze na szczęście ponownie zaczęli go ignorować. Spojrzał na listę. Nie miał najmniejszych szans, żeby ją skończyć. Z drugiej strony Snape powiedział, że zapłaci mu za godzinę. Ciekawe, czy brał poprawkę na to, ile nie uda mu się zrobić? U Dursleyów niewykonanie całej listy wiązało się z ogromną awanturą. Harry przełknął ślinę. Co prawda nigdy nie pobił rekordu po incydencie z boa dusicielem – trzech tygodni, które przesiedział w komórce pod schodami, żyjąc na ochłapach, których nawet nie dostawał codziennie. W sumie nawet tydzień w komórce był dosyć ciężki. Towarzystwo Snape zawsze przypominało mu Dursleyów. Nieważne co zrobił, to i tak zawsze było źle, a kiedy rzeczywiście popełnił jakiś błąd, pamiętał nauczkę przez długi czas. Chociaż Snape w zasadzie nigdy go aż tak nie ukarał. Właściwie rzadko kiedy dawał mu szlaban, po prostu poniżał go publicznie. Chociaż odpuścił mu trochę przy obiedzie. Nie zrobił tego czym zagroził, mimo że Harry nie do końca spełnił jego oczekiwania. Spojrzał na listę i przyspieszył pracę.

— Potter, uprzątnij po sobie i możesz iść. — Głos Snape’a wyrwał Gryfona z zamyślenia. Tak się zatopił w pracy, że stracił poczucie czasu.

Zaczął sprzątać, po czym, gdy zebrał się na odwagę, dodał:

— Nie skończyłem całej listy.

— Jutro skończysz. Punkt dziewiąta masz być tutaj. — Przyjrzał się Gryfonowi. — Dotarło?

— Tak.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

— Co pan mu dolał do herbaty, profesorze? — zapytał Theodore, po tym jak Snape odprowadził Pottera do drzwi.

— Skąd pewność, że coś dolałem?

— Potter powiedział, że widział.

— Nie widział, wydawało mu się.

Theodore uniósł brwi, nie dowierzając.

— Nie wierzysz mi? To zrobimy tak. Na górze jest niedopita herbata Pottera. Zbadaj, czy coś do niej dolałem. Jeśli uważasz, że tak, to musisz powiedzieć co konkretnie. Jeżeli ci się uda, Slytherin otrzyma pięćdziesiąt punktów na początku roku, ale jeżeli nie zgadniesz, dostaniesz szlaban z Filchem. Masz czas do końca wakacji. Co ty na to? — Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo do młodego Ślizgona.

— Dobrze — wyszczerzył się do nauczyciela.

Theodore skierował się w stronę kuchni po szklankę, kiedy zatrzymał go głos Snape’a:

— Ale zanim się za to zabierzesz, przejrzyj składniki, które przygotował Potter. Uratuj, co się da, resztę wyrzuć.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

_Wtorek, dwudziesty piąty lipca 1995_

Praca u Snape’a była równie przyjemna, co poprzedniego dnia – czyli mniej więcej jak wyrywanie sobie pęsetą paznokci u stóp. Zarobione pieniądze w żadnym razie nie były tego warte. I Harry prędzej wybrałby się na herbatkę z Voldemortem, niż ponownie wrócił na Flukey Road 37. Obiecał sobie, że jego noga nigdy więcej nie przekroczy progu domu Snape’a.

Gdy wybiła druga, Mistrz Eliksirów pozwolił mu skończyć i Harry mógł w końcu podnieść się z twardego jak kamień krzesła, które nie było łaskawe dla jego posiniaczonych pośladków. Posprzątał po sobie stanowisko pracy najszybciej jak umiał, a nauczyciel odprowadził go do wyjścia. Harry już miał chwycił klamkę, by otworzyć drzwi wyjściowe, kiedy nauczyciel go zatrzymał.

— Potter — odezwał się Snape, wręczając mu pieniądze.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Zauważył, że mężczyzna trzymał dwa banknoty – dwudziesto- i pięciofuntowy — ale nie wyciągnął po nie ręki.  
Był pewien, że to była jakaś pułapka. Było tam więcej pieniędzy, niż powinno zostać po oddaniu za zakupy u pani Maggie. Wyglądało też na to, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie odliczył sobie za przerwy, ani za śniadania, ani za obiady, którymi go częstował. A Harry już dawno nauczył się, że jeżeli chodziło o ludzi pokroju Snape’a, to nie ma nic za darmo. Bardzo dobrze pamiętał prezent, który otrzymał od ciotki i wuja na czwarte urodziny.

_Pewnego dnia, pomagając nieść ciotce siatki z zakupami, w witrynie sklepu z zabawkami zobaczył prześlicznego, białego misia ze srebrnoszarymi oczkami i zieloną kokardką u szyi. Zatrzymał się, by na niego popatrzeć. Miś wydawał się taki smutny, że Harry pomyślał, że chciałby zostać jego przyjacielem. Pluszak mógłby spać z nim w komórce pod schodami. Już wtedy zdarzało się, że za karę Dursleyowie zamykali go tam. Może nie na długo, ale te kilka, czasami kilkanaście godzin bardzo mu się dłużyło, więc przynajmniej miałby towarzystwo. Ostatnio zaczął rozumieć koncepcję urodzin. Dudley obchodził je kilka dni wcześniej i dostał mnóstwo zabawek – od rodziców, od kolegów, którzy przyszli na jego przyjęcie urodzinowe, od ciotki Marge i nawet od przyjaciółki ciotki Petunii, Ivone. Harry wiedział więc, że na urodziny dostaje się prezenty. Nie miał kolegów, był pewien też, że ciotka Marge go nienawidziła, bo myślała, że jego mama była suką, a tata leniwym bezrobotnym (on jednak był pewien, że jego mama była człowiekiem, nie psem, zatem ciotka Marge kłamała). Ale… może pani Figg by mu coś dała, bądź ta przyjaciółka ciotki Petunii, Ivone, która nie mogła jeszcze znielubić Harry’ego, bo go nie znała (ciotka zawsze kazała siedzieć Harry’emu w komórce, kiedy ta przychodziła ich odwiedzić). Po cichu liczył jednak, że mimo że wujostwo nie lubiło go za bardzo, to może mu coś podarują. Dudley dostał od nich dwadzieścia trzy prezenty, więc jemu może chociaż jeden kupią. Poprosił więc ciotkę czy nie mógłby dostać tego misia na urodziny. Gdy ta usłyszała jego prośbę, wykrzywiła tylko wargi, powiedziała, że nie mają pieniędzy na głupoty, chwyciwszy go za ramię i szarpnęła, by odciągnąć od witryny._

_Rankiem trzydziestego pierwszego lipca, Harry, pełen nadziei, że może dostanie od kogoś prezent, wszedł do kuchni. Wuj Vernon siedział już przy stole, czytając gazetę, a ciotka Petunia nakładała śniadanie na talerze. Gdy chłopiec zobaczył na stole leżącego misia, o którym tak marzył od kilku dni, oniemiał. Serce zaczęło mu bić tak mocno, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz wyskoczy mu z klatki piersiowej. Bał się zapytać, czy to dla niego. Nie zniósłby odmowy. Z nadzieją w oczach spojrzał na wuja Vernona, który go całkowicie zignorował, więc przeniósł wzrok na ciotkę._

_— Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Harry — powiedziała ciotka, uśmiechając się. Uśmiech jednak nie dosięgał jej oczu._

_— Tak, chłopcze, sto lat – burknął znad gazety wuj._

_— Harry, jesteś już dużym chłopcem, tak?_

_— Tak — przytaknął, patrząc zachłannie na misia._

_— Niemalże dorosłym. Proszę, to twój prezent — powiedziała, podając mu zabawkę._

_Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Opuszkami palców pogładził puszystą główkę misia, jakby bojąc się, że może ją zniszczyć. Jego futerko było tak niesamowicie miękkie._

_— Dziękuję — powiedział drżącym, przepełnionym emocjami głosem._

_To była najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką posiadał. Nie chciał już nigdy wypuścić go z rąk._

_W tym momencie w kuchni pojawił Dudley. Spiesząc do stołu, popchnął Harry’ego, który stał mu na drodze, usiadł i zaczął pałaszować śniadanie. Harry stracił równowagę i uderzył się o blat kuchenny._

_— Harry, odłóż na blat swojego misia i zjedz śniadanie._

_Chłopiec nie chciał wypuszczać zabawki z rąk, jednak nie chcąc też jej pobrudzić, posłuchał ciotki. Jak najszybciej zabrał się za to, co miał na talerzu, żeby wrócić do swojego nowego pluszaka. Gdy tylko skończył, wstał od stołu i skierował się po zabawkę, ale ciotka Petunia go zatrzymała._

_— Harry. Mówiłeś, że jesteś już prawie dorosły, tak?_

_Harry nie wiedząc do czego zmierza, przytaknął._

_— Powiedz mi zatem, skąd bierzemy jedzenie?_

_— Ze sklepu._

_— A czy bierzemy je za darmo?_

_— Nie._

_— Tak, brawo. Płacimy za to. A powiedz mi, czym płacimy za to?_

_— Pieniędzmi. — Harry, mimo że czuł się coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony, postanowił grzecznie opowiadać na pytania ciotki, by jej nie rozzłościć._

_— A skąd bierzemy te pieniądze?_

_— Z wuja pracy._

_— Tak, wuj jest odpowiedzialny i zarabia. A skoro ty też już jesteś duży, to też musisz na siebie zacząć zarabiać._

_— Ale Dudley jest starszy ode mnie, a nie zarabia na siebie._

_Wskazał na Dudleya, który napychał się już trzecią dokładką bekonu._

_— Zgadza się. Dudley jest naszym synem i to jest nasz obowiązek zapewniać mu wszystko. Ty nie masz ani mamy, ani taty, więc sam musisz na siebie zarabiać. — Wytłumaczyła mu spokojnie, a jej wargi wykrzywił złośliwy uśmiech._

_Harry zamarł. Mina ciotki podpowiadała mu, że zaraz wydarzy się coś nieprzyjemnego._

_— Przygarnęliśmy cię. I tak, powinieneś być nam wdzięczny. Ale teraz jesteś na tyle duży, że powinieneś już zacząć na siebie pracować. Nie stać nas, żeby za darmo dokarmiać wszystkie znajdy. Ty przynajmniej masz gdzie spać. Zjadłeś śniadanie to teraz musisz nam za nie zapłacić._

_— Ale ja nie mam pieniędzy. — Wciąż nie mógł pojąć słów ciotki, jednak wiedział, że było to coś okropnego i w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy._

_— Nie? — Harry pokręcił głową. — Przykro mi, w takim razie musisz oddać zabawkę. Trzeba zwrócić ją do sklepu, żebyś miał jak zapłacić za śniadanie._

_— Nie. Proszę. — Harry popatrzył na nią błagalnym wzrokiem._

_— Przykro mi. Nie ma nic za darmo. Najadłeś się to przynieś miśka._

_— Proszę, to mój przyjaciel, obiecuję, zrobię wszystko._

_— Przynieś miśka natychmiast._

_— Nie, nie oddam go! – Harry rozpłakał się na dobre i nie ruszył się z miejsca._

_— Przestań ryczeć natychmiast i przynieś zabawkę._

_Harry zaczął płakać jeszcze głośniej._

_— To niesprawiedliwe! Ja chcę moją mamę i tatę! Nie oddam misia. Dudley ma pełno zabawek, a ja mam tylko jego! — Harry krzyczał coraz głośniej i zaczął tupać nogami. Pierwszy raz wpadł w taką złość. Czuł się tak pokrzywdzony i mu było tak przykro, ale nie wiedział co zrobić, aby nie odbierali mu zabawki._

_— Petunio, niech on tak nie wrzeszczy, czytam!_

_— Zbij go, mama, zbij go! — Krzyknął Dudley z ustami pełnymi jedzenia._

_— Zamknij się! Rozwydrzony bachorze! — krzyknęła Petunia._

_— Słuchaj ciotki — warknął wuj Vernon, jednak jego słowa zagłuszył dźwięk pękających żarówek żyrandolu._

_Przez chwilę wszyscy byli w szoku. Harry uspokoił się, spoglądając w górę._

_Petunia szybko się opanowała. Podeszła do Harry’ego, chwyciła go za ramię i dała kilka klapsów, co spowodowało ponowny szloch u chłopca._

_— Pożegnaj się z miśkiem, bo widzisz go po raz ostatni. A teraz idź na dwór wypielić grządki, jak chcesz zarobić na obiad! — Ciągnąc go za ramię, wyprowadziła do ogródka z tyłu domu. — I przestań się mazgaić, albo zaraz naprawdę dam ci powód!_

_Zostawiając Harry’ego płaczącego na trawie, wróciła do kuchni, do swojej rodziny._

_Kilka godzin później, cały zgrzany od słońca Harry zobaczył, jak Dudley ze swoim kolegą Dennisem kopią głowę jego misia._

— Potter… Potter, słyszysz?

Harry otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na Snape’a.

Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Nie chciał być dłużnikiem Snape’a, bo wiedział, że ten odbierze mu później coś, na czym mu zależy, kiedy będzie się tego najmniej spodziewał. Snape był jeszcze gorszy od Dursleyów. Jeśli Harry nie będzie się wystarczająco pilnował, to był pewien, że ten go zniszczy.

— Nie chcę, dzięki. — Mówiąc to, spojrzał na niego wyzywająco. Czuł, że jego zdenerwowanie jest coraz większe. Musiał się stąd ulotnić jak najszybciej.

— Bierz to, Potter. Zarobiłeś — powiedział Snape, zaciskając zęby. Zrobił jeden złowieszczy krok w kierunku chłopaka, tak, że dzieliło ich niespełna pół metra.

Oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzyły. Odwrócił się na pięcie, próbując otworzyć drzwi. Jednak był za wolny, bo Severus machnął różdżką, a rygiel się przesunął.

— Potter, odwróć się do mnie i powiedz, co ci chodzi po tej durnej głowie.

Harry zaczął coraz mocniej szarpać za klamkę.

— Wypuść mnie, Snape.

— Dla ciebie profesor Snape. Spójrz na mnie.

— Nie, wypuść mnie.

— Nie.

Po kilku chwilach, widząc że to nieskuteczne, Harry puścił klamkę i odwrócił się powoli w stronę Snape’a. Ten stał niewzruszony, z rękoma założonymi na piersiach.

— Przestałeś histeryzować? Dobrze. Nie wypuszczę cię, dopóki nie weźmiesz pieniędzy, które zarobiłeś.

— Ale tu jest więcej.

— Potter, zaokrągliłem kwotę, tak się czasem robi.

— A przerwy, obiad i śniadanie? Ja nie potrzebowałem…

— Potrzebowałeś. A to, czy chciałeś, to zupełnie inna kwestia. Po prostu zamknij się, weź to i zjeżdżaj. — Snape potarł sobie skroń, próbując pozbyć się nadchodzącego bólu głowy.

Nie patrząc Snape’owi w oczy, wziął pieniądze. Mężczyzna machnął różdżką, nie odzywając się. Jak tylko Harry usłyszał cichy dźwięk odblokowywanych drzwi, odwrócił się szybko, nacisnął klamkę i wybiegł na ulicę.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Harry rzucił się na łóżko. Wiedział, że zrobił z siebie jeszcze większego idiotę niż zwykle. Był pewien, że Ślizgoni nigdy mu tego nie odpuszczą. Historyjki z jego wakacji będą tematem numer jeden w ich pokoju wspólnym. Już słyszał te wszystkie salwy śmiechy. Malfoy co najmniej do świąt nie da mu spokoju.

 _Mam nadzieję, że jak już się zaczną śmiać, to nie będą mogli przestać aż dosłownie pękną ze śmiechu_ — pomyślał ponuro.

Harry uderzył kilka razy głową w poduszkę. Był największym durniem na świecie. Musiał się ogarnąć, przestać zachowywać jak kretyn i zacząć nad sobą panować.

Przynajmniej praktycznie minęły te dwa piekielne dni. I Harry miał zamiar teraz wprowadzić w życie swój plan względnie spokojnego końca wakacji. Został miesiąc w Cokeworth i chłopak postanowił, że będzie to miesiąc bez żadnych wpadek. Odrobi te cholerne lekcje, spróbuje otworzyć ten cholerny kufer, będzie schodzić cholernemu Tobiaszowi z drogi i będzie unikać cholernych Ślizgonów.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Spojrzał na zegarek. Było już po siedemnastej. Znowu bezczynnie przeleżał kilka godzin. Po chwili usłyszał głos Tobiasza wołającego go na dół. Jęknął. Poza jednym komentarzem o tym, że mu się należało, mężczyzna zachowywał się, jakby niedzielny incydent nie miał miejsca. Jakby nie stłukł go tak, że nadal był posiniaczony. Najchętniej zostałby w łóżku na zawsze i nie pokazywałby się wśród ludzi. Nigdy. Jednak ignorowanie Tobiasza nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem, dlatego też niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka i udał się do kuchni.

Na stole zobaczył kilka siatek z logo pobliskiego markeru.

— Łap, Harry. — Tobiasz rzucił mu batona. Oczywiście refleks go nie zawiódł.

— Dzięki.

— Nie ma sprawy. Jadłeś już obiad? — Gdy Harry przytaknął, Tobiasz kontynuował. — To skocz do Maggie i oddaj jej pieniądze.

Tobiasz rzucił na stół trzydzieści funtów.

— I weź klucze, bo wychodzę.

— Okej. — Odparł Harry, po czym zaczął zakładać buty. Nie miał zamiaru wspominać Tobiaszowi o udziale jego starszego syna w ostatnich zakupach w pobliskim sklepie. Nie był pewien, ale miał przeczucie, że ten nie byłby zadowolony.

— Załóż bluzę, bo chłodno się zrobiło!

— Okej. — Powiedział, przewracając oczami. Tobiaszowi jakoś nie przeszkadzało, że przez niego ledwo biegał w poniedziałek na treningu, a teraz niby go obchodzi, jeśli trochę zmarznie. _Nie było w tym logiki._

Idąc w kierunku swojej huśtawki, w oddali zauważył Notta siedzącego na ławce, jak zwykle z książką w ręku. Na szczęście stała pod takim kątem, że szanse na to, że chłopak go zauważy, były niewielkie.

Gdyby mógł jakoś zmusić i jego, i Snape’a, żeby nie rozpowiadali w Hogwarcie o tym, co działo się w Cokeworth… Kołysząc się lekko, przypatrywał się chłopakowi. Ten od kilku minut nie przewrócił żadnej strony w książce. Ba, nawet się na nią nie patrzył. Harry podążył wzrokiem w stronę, gdzie spoglądał Nott. Na przeciwnej ławce siedziały Mary i Chloe, i rozmawiały, a Ślizgon patrząc na nie, uśmiechał się. I nagle Harry dostrzegł rozwiązanie swojego problemu. Przynajmniej jeżeli chodziło o Notta. Miał tylko nadzieję, że chłopak uśmiecha się tak na widok Chloe, bo Oasis dzień wcześniej w czasie powrotu z treningu opowiadał mu o swojej randce z Mary.

Kompletnie ignorując postanowienie unikania Ślizgona, Harry podszedł do niego od tyłu.

— Podoba ci się? — Jego głos tak zaskoczył chłopaka, że ten aż podskoczył. — Chloe ci się podoba. Gapisz się na nią.

Nott poczerwieniał.

— Nie bądź głupi, Potter, to mugolka.

Harry wyszczerzył się. I usiadł obok niego na ławce.

— Zatem podoba ci się mugolka.

— Zamknij się. Nie gadaj głupot. — Nott zezłościł się.

— Hmm… Zrobiłeś się czerwony jak burak, kiedy cię zapytałem… Ciekawe jak twój ojciec i jego pan zareagują na informację o tym, kto cię oczarował. — Wiedział, że to był cios poniżej pasa, ale musiał go w jakiś sposób zmusić do milczenia, nawet jeśli były to tylko puste słowa. To jedyny słaby punkt Notta, który znał.

— Potter. Nic. Ci. Do. Tego. — Wycedził chłopak. — Zresztą, śmiem wątpić, żeby taki heroiczny Gryfon zaryzykował życiem nie tylko moim, ale i tej mugolki.

— No wiesz, jeśli nie będę miał wyjścia… — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Chyba że pójdziemy na układ, żeby żaden z nas nie wygadał się w Hogwarcie, że się w ogóle widzieliśmy w te wakacje.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

— A więc tu cię boli, Potter.

— Uhmm. Ale ty masz więcej do stracenia.

— Wątpię.

— Ja co najwyżej zostanę wyśmiany, a…

— Potter, jak już próbujesz użyć ślizgońskiej zagrywki — wszedł mu w słowo Nott. — To przynajmniej nie gadaj więcej niż trzeba i nie pokazuj tego, czego się boisz.

— To nie jest ślizgońska zagrywka. To jest sprawiedliwy układ. Ja nie powiem i ty nie powiesz. To co, umowa?

— Jak chcesz, Potter. Jeżeli cię to uszczęśliwi. — Prawda był taka, że Snape i tak kazał mu nie wspominać, że w ogóle miał tu jakikolwiek kontakt z Potterem. — Potter, wciąż tu jesteś. — Dodał.

— Widzę, że tobie to nic nie umknie, Nott. — Ślizgon prychnął, ale nie kontynuował. — Eee… Co czytasz? — zaczął po chwili ciszy Harry.

Theodore uniósł brwi, zaskoczony pytaniem.

— Martin Eden.

— To mugolska książka.

— Widzę, że ci nic nie umknie, Potter. — Nott wzruszył ramionami.

Tym razem Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić i się zaśmiał. Zauważył, że Chloe, dziewczyna, której Nott się przypatrywał, patrzy się w ich kierunku, mówiąc coś do koleżanki.

— Nott, spójrz na nie. — Gdy to zrobił, Chloe uśmiechnęła się do niego. Na policzkach chłopaka ponownie wykwitły rumieńce, po czym ostentacyjnie spojrzał na zegarek.

— Muszę lecieć. Na razie, Potter. — Odszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź.


End file.
